Love It's Not As Simple As It Should Be
by DeadlyCaribbeanMidget
Summary: Both Miyuki Kazuya and his girlfriend Nakamura Satomi feel like they are the luckiest people in the world since they started dating. However, they will soon discover that love isn't just full of bliss but that it also has a hard side. It will be up to them to overcome it. Will they succeed or will they fail? Miyuki X Fem OC. Cross-posted on A03. Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my new Miyuki X Fem OC fanfic that you guys voted for. Someone asked me if I could make the OC younger just to shake things up and I had no problem with her request. I'm just pointing that out just in case it gets confusing.**

 **Also I'm going to make a slight change to this story. I know that in the anime only the players dorm on campus, but for the sake of this fanfic I'm going to make everyone dorm instead just because I want it to be different from my previous fanfic where Miyuki went to Ai's house from time to time.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new fanfic!**

 **Happy New Year!  
**

Chapter 1

"Wow! A three home runner right off the bat?!"

"Amazing!"

"So that's the famous Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Wow it seems like your boyfriend is very famous Nakamura-san!" The first year redheaded manager Yoshikawa Haruno exclaimed turning to her friend and roommate.

The other girl flushed feeling a bit self-conscious of her boyfriend's popularity. "Kazuya has always been popular so I'm not that surprised." She explained trying not to sound as if she was bragging.

However, with her slight blush adorning her cheeks no one would misunderstood her and think that she was bragging. Nakamura Satomi was known for her soft-spoken demeanor and kind nature along for her long purple tresses that slightly reached past her shoulders and framed her face with bangs, round deep golden eyes, and creamy skin. At the moment she also stuck out like a sore thumb in the stadium, because she was sitting alongside with Haruno and the other managers who were wearing their uniforms, and the rest of the team were wearing their baseball uniforms while Satomi was wearing her regular school uniform with her white shirt and plaid skirt. They were currently watching the game between Seido and Ichidai Third High of the spring tournament.

"Also Haruno, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name? We are roommates after all." Satomi lightly chastised with a small smile adorning her features.

"Sorry Naka- I mean Satomi." Haruno quickly corrected herself making Satomi giggle.

"Satomi is probably used to it since Miyuki-kun is such an amazing player." The second year manager Umemoto Sachiko who was sitting next to Haruno teased joining in their conversation.

"What? No I uh…"Satomi tried to retort back but couldn't really find a counter argument since she was right. She has known Miyuki since second year of middle school and he has always attracted lots of attention so she was used to it.

"Hahaha. Don't worry. I'm just teasing you." Sachiko said with a small grin.

"Even if you are just a first year you are actually quite popular," The other second year manager Natsukawa Yui who was sitting next to Sachiko piped in. "Lots of girls in our grade can't stop talking about how lucky you are."

Satomi sunk in her seat in embarrassment feeling her blush deepen which made the two older girls giggle at her reaction.

"Well Miyuki-kun is very handsome so I don't blame-" Haruno flushed when she realized her words. "Wait! No! I didn't mean it like that." She tried to explain while she frantically flailed her arms around.

"It's fine, it's fine," Satomi insisted, raising her arms up. "I understand what you mean."

"Girls, can you concentrate on the game and stop talking about Miyuki-kun?" Fujiwara Takako demanded in a firm tone, narrowing her eyes at them sitting right next to Yui.

"Hai Takako-senpai!" They exclaimed feeling embarrassed.

Satomi looked down at the field and smiled when she saw Miyuki squatting down before the home plate ready to do what he does best.

'I guess those girls are right. I'm lucky to have him.'

*Time Skip*

The game ended in Seido's favor, but one would think that they were the ones who lost due to the serious and gloomy atmosphere since the ace Tanba-san didn't had a good performance. Nevertheless Satomi was still happy for her boyfriend.

"Kazuya!" She happily called out when she spotted him by the bus where the rest of his team were preparing their belongings to go back to campus.

At the mention of his name Miyuki turned around and immediately the corner of his lips curved into his trademark grin. "What do we have here? Did my girlfriend come to watch me play?" He teased.

Satomi playfully glared at him. "No, I came to see the team play." She teased back with a grin of her own.

"You wound me." The catcher said in a dramatic tone as he grasped his chest.

"Stop being so silly." Satomi lightly punched him on the arm.

"It's that how you treat me after a game?" Miyuki feigned offence.

She just rolled her eyes. "You were amazing Kazu-kun." Satomi complimented while wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

"It's that all I get?" He asked in a teasing tone snaking his arms around her waist.

"Considering that we are in front of your teammates, yes that's all you get." She said firmly, pulling away from his grasp which he loosened knowing that she had a point. He didn't want them interrupting them already feeling Kuramochi snickering behind his back.

"What is it Sa-chan?" Miyuki asked noticing that she was looking around for someone.

"Where is Sawamura-kun?" Satomi replied with another question.

"Sawamura?!" Miyuki exclaimed surprised that she wanted to know about his whereabouts. "That idiot is not here since he decided to stay back and practice on his own."

Satomi nodded in understanding but then narrowed her orbs at him in suspicion. "You didn't apologize to him for that mean prank that you pulled on the first day of school did you?" Her question sounded more like a statement.

Her sudden serious tone startled Miyuki and he averted his gaze away from her. "I've been nicer to the kid." He said not really answering her question as he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

She crossed her arms across her chest letting out a frustrated huff. "You are impossible."

"Thanks!" Miyuki shot her a cheeky grin.

"That's not a compliment." Satomi retorted making the catcher laugh at her outburst and teased her about how cute she looked when she was mad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sawamura-kun?" Satomi inquired standing in front of his desk. He was currently reading some manga that she couldn't quite make out the title of.

"Are you talking to me?" Sawamura asked looking up from his book pointing to himself. He didn't know her so he was perplexed as to why she was talking to him.

The girl just laughed at his reaction. "Yes, you, that's your name. Isn't it?" She lightly teased.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you before," He apologized. "My name is Sawamura Eijun. What's your name?" He politely introduced himself in a rather loud tone which took her aback.

"My name is Nakamura Satomi and I sit in the first desk of that row." She introduced herself pointing to the desk by the window.

"Really?!" Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise. He couldn't believe it. Maybe he should pay more attention to his classmates.

"Yes," She replied. "Anyways, I just wanted to give you this since I know that you have been working hard for this past month." Satomi said, placing a bento wrapped in a yellow cloth on his desk.

"A bento?" He looked down in curiosity. "But why?" He turned his attention to her.

A slight blush tinted Satomi's cheeks, feeling the deep stare of the pitcher on her. "Well consider this as an apology gift for what my boyfriend did to you. I told him to apologize but he is just too proud for that." She replied casting her eyes down.

"Boyfriend?" Sawamura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Miyuki Kazuya is my boyfriend." Satomi said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"WHAT?!" The southpaw yelled out making the entire classroom turn their attention to the pair. "But but b-ut how?! How can that tanuki bastard have a girlfriend? I can't believe it."

Satomi laughed at his nickname for Miyuki. "The rest of your teammates couldn't believe it either when they first found out." She said as his reaction reminded her of their reaction.

"How did they find out?" He asked still in shock but with the sudden curiosity of knowing his team more.

"Well…." She began while she tapped her chin reminiscing about that past event.

Flashback:

" _You don't have to walk me to my dorm Kazu-kun." Satomi said interwining her fingers with his as they held hands by the entrance of the spirit dorms where only baseball players resided._

" _But if I don't walk you then how am I going to know where your dorm is." The catcher replied with a grin._

 _She gasped. "So that was your plan all along?"_

" _Yes. Genius right?" He teased._

" _I hope that you don't get any ideas." Satomi teased back._

" _What kind of ideas?" Miyuki feigned innocence with a knowing smile, pulling her closer to him an embrace._

" _You know." She sheepishly replied tapping his firm chest with her index finger._

" _Oh you mean like this?" He asked with a cocky smirk, leaning down and pressing his lips on her soft ones making her close her eyes. The catcher moved his lips against her own while lightly cupping her chin. Satomi softly moaned into his mouth and Miyuki took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and-_

" _Oi Miyuki!" A loud voice interrupted the couple._

 _They broke the kiss abruptly and gasped in surprise when they noticed that it was Jun-san._

" _What is this?!" He angrily demanded. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?!"_

 _Satomi's cheeks suddenly were ablaze and she looked down in embarrassment not really wanting to face him. Especially when she noticed that more of Miyuki's teammates were behind Jun-san._

 _Miyuki awkwardly laughed, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Haha, hello Jun-san, Tetsu-san, Masuko-san, Ryo-san, and Kuramochi. Beautiful night right?" He asked pointing to the starry sky illuminated by the full moon._

" _Don't change the subject you idiot and tell us how did you get an actual girl to date you!" The shortstop demanded._

" _I would like to know that too." The captain inquired._

" _UGA!" Masuko exclaimed._

" _I.. Uh…" The catcher trailed off. "We have been dating for a couple of months now." He explained averting his eyes away from the penetrating gaze of his teammates._

" _Hi, my name is Nakamura Satomi." She shyly introduced herself still feeling intimidated by them. Especially by Jun-san and Kuramochi who looked like a delinquent._

" _Wait what? A couple of months?!" Jun-san yelled out which made her flinch._

" _But I've never seen you before." Kuramochi wondered out loud confused turning to Satomi._

" _That's because I'm a first year. I know Kazuya from before the school year started." She explained._

" _WHAT?!" They all screamed._

" _You got yourself a young one Miyuki." Masuko said._

" _It seems like he likes 'em young." Ryousuke teased._

 _Jun-san turned to Satomi. "He is not corrupting you isn't he?" He asked her in an off-putting polite tone considering how loud and brash he is. He almost sounded like a parent._

 _Satomi just shook her head no._

" _Are you sure?" He pressed remembering that they found them kissing._

" _Yes, I'm sure." She replied._

" _Oi! Jun-san that's not nice. Stop harassing her." Miyuki protested offended._

" _She is young so you better not hurt her." Kuramochi threatened._

" _It's your responsibility as her senpai." Tetsu-san said firmly._

" _I'm not doing anything to her!" Miyuki maintained getting irritated at his teammates. Sure, he had a twisted personality but they were going exaggerating a bit._

" _He is right. Kazuya has been very nice to me." Satomi spoke up defending her boyfriend._

" _Thank you." He said genuinely thankful knowing that she was shy with people that she didn't know. And this bunch was not really the definition of approachable so he had to give her props for that._

 _However, they all looked at each other in disbelief but Kuramochi was the first one who broke the silence._

" _Listen, I don't know under what spell are you on to date that bastard but if he ever gives you any trouble, come to me alright?" He flashed her his most genuine and suave smile._

" _We will make sure that he behaves." Tetsu-san backed the shortstop up._

" _We will also punish him if necessary." Ryosuke said in an eerie tone._

" _Just leave him to us." Jun cracked his knuckles feeling protective over the first year._

 _Their words put Satomi at ease and she smiled despite herself. "Thanks, you guys are so nice." She gushed shocking Miyuki._

" _Oi! On what side are you on? They are not nice!" The catcher exclaimed._

End of flashback.

Satomi giggled at the memory.

"The senpai sound like they are not an easy bunch to deal with." Sawamura realized.

"At first they can be a little off-putting but they are so nice," Satomi reassured him. "You'll see as the school year progresses."

The pitcher nodded and then panicked. "Sorry! I forgot to thank you for the bento even though you shouldn't have," He said graciously. "It's not your fault but your evil boyfriend."

"I know that you won't believe me now, but trust me. Kazuya is not a bad guy," She said. "He just gets a little carried away sometimes." Satomi added pressing her thumb and her index finger together to mimic how little it was.

Sawamura scoffed. "I'll have to see it to believe it," He said unwrapping his bento. "Speaking of him, won't he get mad because you made me lunch?" He asked as he sweatdropped remembering that in mangas girls make bentos for their boyfriends and the guys that they like.

"Don't worry, he won't get mad." She assured him before gasping out loud. "Oh my God, I forgot. I'm late. Nice meeting you and enjoy your lunch Sawamura-kun." She said and ran out of the classroom before he even got to say goodbye.

The pitcher just shrugged his shoulders and picked an egg roll out of his bento. "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" He yelled before wolfing down the food that she gave him.

*Time Skip*

"I'm sorry I'm late." Satomi apologized panting for air since she just ran up the stairs that led to the roof.

"Tsk. I was beginning to think that you stood me up." Miyuki playfully chastised her while he leaned against the railing.

"I just got caught up in class," She explained approaching him. "Are you hungry?" Satomi asked him dangling the bento wrapped in a pale blue cloth while she was holding another one in her other hand.

"Are you trying to earn my forgiveness with food?" The catcher teased with his trademark grin. "It's going to take more than that y'know?" He asked before bending down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" Satomi asked softly laughing.

"For now." Miyuki quipped as they both sat down to eat their lunch.

"So what caught you up in class since it's lunch time?" He curiously asked while unwrapping his bento box.

"I was talking to Sawamura-kun," She replied before taking a bite out of her egg roll. "He looks so stressed out in class since he sleeps all the time so I gave him a bento too."

"Oh? So I get my kouhai's leftovers?" Miyuki inquired cocking an eyebrow while he put down his chopsticks.

"What?! No, it's not like that." Satomi frantically tried to explain.

Miyuki burst out laughing. "Sa-chan relax, I'm just kidding."

Her frantic expression was promptly replaced by a glare. "You are such a jerk." She complained, slapping him on the arm.

The catcher just kept laughing. "I'm sorry," He said with no hint of regret in his tone. "It's just that you are just so gullible sometimes and I can't help myself." Miyuki wiped off the tears from his eye, trying to calm down his laughter down.

Satomi just puffed her cheeks in annoyance and went back to eating her lunch. "I'm not going to fall for it again." She simply stated.

"But I'll admit that I don't feel as special anymore," He pouted. "I don't see why you have to give him a bento for."

"Stop being so childish," She lightly reprimanded him. "Your bento is special so you shouldn't feel like that."

"Why is it special? Because you made it with love?" Miyuki teased.

"I was going to say because you have a different meal from him," Satomi shrugged. "But I guess I made it with love." She added in mock nonchalant tone.

"That was so mean Sa-chan." The catcher said, sheepingly eating his food.

Satomi just giggled. "It's not nice, right?"

"I think I'm corrupting you." He shook his head.

"As if I'm ever going to be as bad as you." She joked.

Yes, he was starting to corrupt her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Satomi has been in high school for almost two months now and things are going better than she ever expected them to be. While she missed her home and her parents, she got used to living in her dorm room fairly quickly since her roommate was Haruno. The first year manager was as sweet as she was clumsy, and they had no problems in becoming friends as soon as they met each other. They were both sometimes shy, soft-spoken, and liked reading shoujo manga. Unfortunately, she didn't get to see her much but the times they did they always had a good time together along with the other managers who sometimes hung out in their room. Besides, Satomi appreciated the quiet times in her dorm because it gave her space for her to draw in peace. She loved art and spent most of her time either painting in her art club or drawing in her room.

Aside from Haruno, she has also befriended Sawamura after their conversation and by default met Kominato Haruichi and Furuya Satoru since they were always together. Satomi guessed it was because they were the only first years in the first string team. Hanging out with them was so much fun because it was entertaining to watch Sawamura and Furuya bicker all the time while her and Kominato just stood back enjoying the show. At least they were both levelheaded and brought so much needed tranquility to the group. However, the only part that was not fun was whenever they asked her to try convince Miyuki to catch their pitches.

Needless to say that she always refused since she didn't like interfering in her boyfriend's baseball affairs. Besides it was not as if she saw Miyuki that often to try her persuading powers on him. Satomi had to admit that she missed him sometimes, especially since they were not in the same class or in the same grade for that matter. But she doesn't let that get to her since he has always been busy from the first day he met her. At least she was going to see him now for their study date.

'That is if he actually gets here.' She mused while she adjusted her lavender sweater and looked down at her white jeans feeling slightly irritated.

Satomi has been patiently waiting for him by the entrance of the school library. 'Where is he?' She thought checking the time in her phone. He was ten minutes late. Satomi smiled to herself. 'I'm going to tease him relentlessly about this as payback for that one time we had lunch.' She mused and then looked up in curiosity as she heard some girls giggling as they exited the building.

"Miyuki-kun is so hot." One brunette girl gushed.

"And he is so cool too. Have you seen him play?" The other redheaded girl asked.

"Yes! He is amazing. Too bad he is not single." Another girl with black hair chimed in.

"It sucks that he is dating that first year girl." The brunette pouted.

Satomi stiffened at the mention of her name.

"What does he sees in her anyways? She is not even pretty." The black-haired girl scoffed.

"It's probably because she is young and easy to manipulate."

Then they all burst out laughing as they headed out towards the girl's dormitories.

Satomi was stunned. She was rooted to her spot and couldn't move. She couldn't speak either as her mouth slightly hung open. She also felt her chest constrict in pain as she replayed their hurtful words again and again in her head. Satomi was shocked to say the least. Nothing like that has ever happened to her and she didn't know how to respond. Were there other people who said that kind of things behind her back?

Satomi shook her head. 'Impossible.' No one has been mean to her and she gets along with her classmates and from the people of her grade as well. It was probably just those girls.

"Sa-chan?" Miyuki called out wearing his usual red baseball shirt and sweatpants while he was slightly panting for air making her turn to her right which where was he came from. "It's there something wrong?" He asked raising an eyebrow in inquiry noticing her shocked expression.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She lied not really knowing how to process what just happened.

"Are you sure?" The catcher pressed concerned for his girlfriend.

Satomi nodded. "I was just worried about you since you weren't here at the time that we agreed on." She lightly reprimanded him trying to change the subject.

Miyuki chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry babe. It's just that both Sawamura and Furuya were pestering me about catching their pitches." He explained.

"That's not going to cut it," Satomi retorted. "But I will think of your punishment once we are inside." She teased.

Miyuki grinned. "Fair enough," He said, walking towards the glass double doors and opened one of them to let her in. "Ladies first." He bowed.

"And they say that chivalry is dead." Satomi giggled slowly making her way inside peering over her shoulder towards the direction where those girls were.

"Are you alright?" Miyuki asked again following her line of sight.

She gave him a kind smile. "Yes, I'm fine." She lied again.

They didn't get to spend a lot of time together and she wasn't going to ruin this time that they had together because of a couple of jealous girls.

It was a probably just an isolated incident anyways.


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new fanfic and my new OC. My objective for my new OC Satomi is not to make her like Ai because then it won't be any different, creative, or fun. So if you are noticing that she is getting a lot like Ai then please let me know.**

 **Also I forgot to add this link of how Satomi is supposed to look like. This is basically it but she has shoulder-length hair (not as long in the pic) and try to picture her drawn the same way as the characters of Daiya are drawn:**

 **user/PsionicPhase/media/goldeyespurple_ .html**

 **I'm sorry for the late-ish update.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The next few weeks have been uneventful for Satomi and Miyuki since the team was preparing for the summer tournament with the summer camp. Miyuki has been really busy lately. Not only did practice occupied most of his time, but he also had to deal with two different yet equally demanding pitchers, which lead to not having much time to spend with Satomi. At first, they were able to spend a couple of evenings together since there was no summer camp, but once the summer camp from hell began, it was as if he disappeared because she practically hasn't seen him for the entire week. Although she was understanding and supportive of him that didn't mean that she liked not having much contact with Miyuki and didn't miss him. Satomi did missed Miyuki dearly. A lot she might add.

Despite of his fatigue, Miyuki has tried to make time for her but Satomi always rejects the ideas. Insisting that it's better that he gets a good night of sleep. She knows that he is tired and would feel very guilty for making him spend time with her in that state. Sometimes when her female classmates ask her about her relationship with Miyuki, dying to know any juicy details about the popular pretty boy catcher, they tell her that she should be more firm and demand him to make time for her because communication is key in a relationship. Satomi understood their point and knows that communication is very important as well, but she could never bring herself to do something like that. She wanted to be supportive not just because he was her boyfriend and loved baseball, but also because she knew how things were going to be way before he even asked her to be his girlfriend. In her opinion, it would be hypocritical of her part. And in order to be supportive she couldn't be whining and complaining to him over something he has no control over. That was not the type of person that Miyuki needed.

Besides… Don't they say that distance makes the heart grow fonder? They were not really far from each other per say considering that they both lived on campus, but she guessed that the saying still applied in this situation.

At least her high school life was going smoothly and she didn't have any issues with any other students. This was a subject that worried her after that night where she overheard some girls talking behind her back. Apparently it seems like it was an isolated incident and it's not going to happen again. The only strange thing that has happened to her it's that sometimes when she goes to the bathroom in the dormitory, girls start laughing as soon as she comes in as if they were laughing about a joke that she was not let in on. However, it might be just her imagination since none of them have said anything mean to her so it should be fine. She did right in not telling Miyuki since he would just get worried and most likely get distracted from his baseball.

'Well, it seems like he doesn't need to be worried in order to not perform well." Satomi thought softly giggling to herself.

She was currently watching Seido's first game of the summer camp week from hell against Kiryu from the sidelines. It was a very tough game considering that Furuya allowed eleven runs and Seido was losing badly, but at least he just found his rhythm only to be switched out for Sawamura later. Furuya was not the only one who was having some issues with his plays. Miyuki hasn't had one single hit all day since for some strange reason he just can't get one without any runners on base. Satomi really couldn't understand why, but she just chalked it up to her not being extremely knowledgeable about baseball.

"Oi Miyuki! You better get a hit this time around since your girlfriend is watching." Kuramochi chided as if he was just reading her mind and pointed to where she was behind the fence.

Many players on the team started snickering when they realized that the catcher has been embarrassing himself in front of Satomi.

"What?!" The catcher alarmingly exclaimed as he was putting on his helmet. His eyes immediately scanned the audience looking for Satomi until his eyes dropped on her figure. There she was looking pretty as ever with a strapless white sundress. "Sa-chan?" He mostly whispered to himself when he noticed her.

"She is probably going to dump you after this." Jun-san teased.

"I can't blame her if she does after getting struck out for the entire game. How pathetic." Ryosuke said with an evil grin.

"You better impress Satomi-chan before it's too late." Sawamura joined in.

"Oi! Oi! Stop! She already knows the deal with me." Miyuki tried to defend himself to no avail only prompting his teammates to laugh more at him.

Satomi waved at him and flashed him an encouraging smile when she locked eyes with him without suspecting that his teammates were making fun of him.

Miyuki waved back before slumping his shoulders in shame and sent her a sheepish smile.'Why are you here Sa-chan? You at least could have told me.' The catcher whined to himself. He didn't know that she was going to come to the game since they haven't talked for a while. If he knew that she was going to be there at least he would've made a greater effort to get a hit even if he knew it was futile since he hasn't had a chance without runners on base. Miyuki always wants to play at his best even if Satomi isn't watching but that doesn't mean that he wants her to see him underperform like this. He wants to impress her every time she sees him play and to make her proud as well. He might or might not want some praise in the form of kisses from her.

"Miyuki, Tetsu just got on base so it should be easy for you." Chris told him also amused with the situation.

Miyuki just nodded as he decided that there was no use in crying over spilled milk. He was up to bat and this was his chance. It was the perfect chance. Chris was right. Tetsu-san got a hit and is now on base which almost guarantees Miyuki to get a hit and leave a more favorable impression on Satomi. Determined as ever, Miyuki went up to the batter's box feeling confident and with his usual smirk across his lips. The first pitch was a ball and Tetsu-san used that opportunity to steal second base which Miyuki was grateful for because he concentrates much better when there is a runner on second base rather than first base.

Although the pitcher with the scary face Tachi got discouraged, his coach was really good at putting him back on his feet. Miyuki took a deep breath and patiently waited for the next pitch. He was absolutely certain that he was going to get an outside pitch this time around. When he threw the pitch, he just smirked and took a step forward to hit the ball since his prediction was right. Thankfully it was a line drive down the right field line bringing Tetsu-san home (and a little bit of his dignity). He desperately wanted to turn around and see Satomi's face but decided against it since he didn't want to look like a such a dork in front of her.

Satomi was happy for him and was really impressed with his play. Unfortunately he couldn't get to the home plate since both Shirasu and Sawamura (with his horrendous batting skills) got struck out. Despite that fact she was still very proud of him nevertheless and couldn't wait to see him after the game.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Satomi was on her usual evening stroll enjoying the calm and warm breeze, hoping to find her boyfriend around campus, since she knows that he is most likely doing some extra practice. She usually did this because she enjoyed watching the stars and sometimes she would just lay on the grass and gaze at them. They were so pretty now in the summer and she hoped to see them one night with Miyuki.

"Oi!" She heard a familiar masculine voice call out someone. Satomi turned around and went to the direction towards to the field where she heard the voice from. It was most likely her boyfriend.

Once she arrived she noticed that it was indeed him who was standing alongside Kuramochi and it seems like he was talking to someone on the field. Most likely it was Furuya and Sawamura since they both liked to jog after practice. But weren't they tired after this week from hell?

"Though you guys gave up fifteen runs combined, so it'd be surprising if you could sleep at all!" Satomi heard the last part and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Kazuya!" She exclaimed as soon as he came into view with her hands on her hips.

Miyuki immediately stopped laughing after his words with the first year pitchers and stiffened in surprise when he noticed her.

"Sa-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked ignoring her question as he approached her.

"Don't change the subject," Satomi demanded. "Why would you say that to them? What kind of senpai are you?"

"Oh c'mon babe," He tried to appease her. "It was just a joke to keep them motivated. That's all." The catcher explained, circling her small waist with his arms while smirking down at her.

"Your joke was a little too cruel." Satomi tried to squirm away from his grasp but it was impossible since he was stronger than her. Maybe she needs to start working out to get stronger.

"They will live," Miyuki retorted dismissively. "Besides why are you scolding me about them when you can be kissing me?" He asked with a small pout, tightening his grip on her.

Satomi blushed and averted her gaze away from him. "Well…" She trailed off. "Only because you played well today." Satomi timidly conceded making eye contact with him.

Miyuki grinned in victory, dropping his bat on the ground and cupped her face with his hands to lean down and press a soft but yet firm on her lips. Satomi moved her lips against his while she lightly touched his knuckles relishing in the nice feeling of his large calloused hands on her skin. She forgot how much she missed him and this physical contact. Satomi tried to pour all of her feelings into the kiss.

"I missed you." He said in a low tone breaking the kiss and rested his forehead on her's.

"I missed you too." She revealed in the same tone as well wrapping her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Let's go to your room," Miyuki proposed, hugging her back and ran his fingers through her purple tresses. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Satomi looked up to see him. "I don't know if Haruno is going to be there though."

"The managers are finishing up their duties so we have a little time for us." He tried to convince her.

She pondered over it for a bit. "If that's the case then I guess there is no problem." She said a little giddy with excitement over the prospect of spending time with Miyuki.

"Alright, let's go!" Miyuki happily exclaimed picking up his bat before holding her hand and leading the way to the girls' dormitories. Satomi slightly flushed at the contact since he has never held her hand before. It felt nice too. Her hand felt so much smaller in his larger one.

They were there in a couple of minutes since the dorms are not that far away from the field. Satomi opened the door and flipped on the switch to turn on the light. The room was very similar to the ones that baseball players had. It had a twin bed on each side of the room, with a desk on each side as well, there was a television in the middle, and a closet in the corner.

Miyuki placed his baseball bat aside and plopped down on her bed which was the one in the right side of the room. "Is this room always this organized or did you just clean because you knew I was coming?" He teased as he looked around.

Satomi crossed her arms across her chest as she scoffed. "Just so you know I happen to be a very clean and organized person so it always look like this whether you are coming or not."

"So you can cook and you can clean.. Are you trying to be my wife?" The catcher continued teasing her with a cheeky grin.

She slightly flushed at his words. "N-no.. I have better things to do than to audition to be your wife." Satomi insisted while stammering.

Miyuki just laughed at her reaction loving how easy it was to embarrass her. "Sa-chan have I told you that you look very beautiful when you blush?"

Satomi's face became redder, cupping her cheeks in embarrassment. "Stop." She pleaded.

The catcher laughed even harder at her. It was fun to mess with her. As he leaned down on her bed his hand came into contact with something. When he looked down he realized that it was a sketch book. "Oooohh What do we have here?" Miyuki asked her picking it up.

"No, don't touch it!" Satomi pleaded again jumping into the bed trying to take the sketchbook away from him. However, it was to no avail because his arms were longer and he was also stronger so he could keep her away.

"Sorry babe, but you are way smaller than me." Miyuki chided.

Satomi grumbled at his remark because he loved pointing out the fact that she was rather short at 5'2 even though she pointed out that she was just average according to the national statistics.

"Let's see your drawings." He taunted as he opened the book.

"Just don't laugh." She asked, slumping in defeat sitting besides him.

"Why would I-" Miyuki trailed off as he widened his brown orbs in surprise when he saw the latest drawing that she was working on. It was a portrait drawing of him in his catcher's helmet and it was absolutely stunning, detailed, and realistic. He knew that she was a good artist but this exceeded his expectations. She somehow got all the details of his features down to a T.

"You drew this?" The catcher asked impressed already knowing the answer.

Satomi just looked away from him to hide her flushed cheeks. "Y-yes I did," She admitted. "But it didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to."

"What do you mean? This is perfect," He gave her a confused look. "Hell I think I look better in this drawing than I do in real life." Miyuki joked as he chuckled.

"No, you don't," She giggled feeling more at ease. "You know it's actually quite hard to draw handsome pretty boys."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow in amusement. "It's that a fact or are you just joking?" He asked.

"I'm not joking," Satomi insisted. "It is true because so much detail goes into it. Especially with the sharp lines." She explained.

"Aww that makes me feel special." He feigned being touched, putting his hand over his heart.

She laughed at his silliness. "So.. Do you like it?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"I love it." Miyuki genuinely said with a sincere bright smile pulling her closer to him as they both made themselves comfortable on the bed with Satomi resting her head on his toned chest and her head underneath his chin. She inhaled his musky earthy scent with a hint of soap that was so comforting to her. Miyuki was so warm and along with his scent she could just lay down with him for hours.

"I'm glad you love it." She said relieved, tracing the contours of his pecs.

"Were you ever going to show me the drawing?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." Satomi confessed honestly.

"Why? Babe I've told you before that you don't have be that shy with me." Miyuki said as he lightly massaged her scalp.

"I know," She admitted a little crestfallen. "I just have to work on it."

Miyuki wrapped one of his arms around her. "Well, at least now you don't have any issues with being this close to me." He pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled like jasmine and her aroma was so soothing because it was just so light and soft. It was not overpowering in the sense that it assaulted his nose so he could inhale her scent forever in sweet satisfaction. Her scent was so comforting that he felt as it was lulling him to sleep as he felt his eyelids getting heavier.

"Kazuya?" Satomi called out noticing that his arm was becoming limp. She looked up to look at him and her lips curved into a small smile when she noticed that her boyfriend had just fallen asleep.

Satomi just giggled at the figure of her sleeping boyfriend. He looked so cute like this. She really didn't want to be the creepy girlfriend who watches her boyfriend sleep but she just can't help herself. This was a rare sight. Miyuki's features were now relaxed as he softly inhaled and exhaled out. This was him at his truest form. In this position there were no teasing grins or arrogant smirks hiding anything. There were no pretensions. No masks. Just him in his most vulnerable form.

She carefully removed his glasses to let him sleep for a little while since she knew he was exhausted from the summer hell week camp and set it aside on her nightstand before laying down on his chest again to enjoy this moment.

Satomi breathed in his scent once again while she reminisced about the first time they met.

Flashback- Back in middle school:

" _Oh no." Satomi whined after she tripped and fell facedown on the floor. To make things worse she was carrying a pile of papers that she needed to take to the teachers' lounge and now they were scattered all over the hallway floor._

" _Man, you are clumsy," She heard a masculine voice tease her, approaching her which made her blush in embarrassment. "Are you alright?" He asked, crouching down before her and started picking up all the papers from the floor._

" _Yes, I'm alright," Satomi replied sitting down on the floor. "Oh you don't have to do that." She claimed frazzled, picking some papers around her as well without making eye contact with the stranger._

" _It's no problem." He insisted flashing her a grin._

 _Satomi looked up and immediately froze. 'It's him.' She thought in shock. It was Miyuki Kazuya. The popular third year catcher of their middle school's baseball team. She flushed even more profusely when she realized that he was so close to her which was a first. Satomi first saw Miyuki one Sunday when she attended a baseball game with her friends who dragged her along with them. The minute she saw him she was captivated by him. All the other girls from her school swooned over him because of his handsome looks but that wasn't the main thing about him that attracted her to him. The first thing she noticed when she saw him on the baseball field was how bright he shined on the diamond. Satomi could tell from a million miles away that he truly loved baseball and seeing how passionate he truly was, captivated her because it reminded her of herself and how she is with art. His looks were a major plus though. It was fair to say that she had a major crush on him._

 _Miyuki blinked when he examined her features. "It's you," He simply said. "I've seen you at the baseball games."_

 _Satomi felt her heart beat faster under his penetrating gaze and felt the urge to look away but something compelled her to stare into his brown eyes that were so warm and inviting. "Y-you noticed me Miyuki-senpai?" She asked trying to mask her hopeful tone. The idea of her crush knowing of her existence suddenly making her really giddy._

" _Of course," Miyuki said making Satomi's heart jump out of joy. "How could I not noticed someone with purple hair? It's not a common hair color. You stick out like a sore thumb." He added in a matter-of-factly making her deflate._

 _She giggled trying to mask her disappointment since she was hoping to hear something else. "I've been told that in the past."_

" _I have all of them now," He said motioning to the stack of papers and stood up. "Are you sure that you are fine?" He asked again, offering her his hand._

" _Yes, I'm fine," She smiled taking his hand and flushed at the contact. "Thanks for helping me." Satomi added as she slightly winced in pain._

 _This didn't go unnoticed by the catcher and his eyes quickly traveled all over her body to find the source of her pain until his eyes stopped on her left knee. "You scraped it." He said pointing to her injury._

 _Satomi perked up in curiosity looking down to her knees. "You are right."_

" _You need to go to the nurse." Miyuki advised in a concerned tone._

" _I will once I deliver these to the teacher's' lounge." She nodded agreeing with him._

" _Alright then, let's go." He said motioning her to come over to his side._

 _Satomi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" His command sounded like they were both going._

" _I'm going to go with you." He announced as if it was obvious._

" _But why? It's just a scrape." She asked confused. While it was true that she liked him and wanted to get to know him better, she also didn't want to inconvenience him._

" _I would let you go by yourself but since you are little miss clumsy I rather not take any chances with you." Miyuki teased._

 _Satomi gasped at his cheekiness. Was he always like this? "My name it's not 'little miss clumsy,' She lamely protested. "It's Nakamura Satomi." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest._

 _Miyuki just smirked at her reaction. So she had a tiny bit of spunk underneath her shy exterior. This could be fun. "I think I like little miss clumsy better." He chided to get under her skin._

" _Don't call me that." She angrily protested only eliciting obnoxious laughs from him. This could not be happening to her. She was NOT clumsy. This was only a one time thing._

" _I'm leaving you behind little miss clumsy." Miyuki taunted turning on his heel._

" _Oi! I already told you not to call me like that!" Satomi protested again walking behind him._

End Of Flashback

Satomi smiled at the memory, nuzzling his neck. She couldn't believe how long it's been since that fateful day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day the unimaginable happened and the team's ace Tanba got injured resulting in a cracked chin and him not being able to play during the beginning of the summer tournament. The tragedy shook the team up and the third years took the news the hardest since they were all in the same grade. His injury also meant that the team depended on Furuya, Sawamura, and Nori with the two first years having to train so much harder in order to be ready for the summer tournament. Fortunately both Furuya and Sawamura had more than enough drive and determination to rise to the occasion and be ready on time. However, there was only one thing that might stop them.

"Don't forget to study because finals are approaching." The former catcher Chris told both of the first year pitchers as they finished practice.

"WHAT?!" Sawamura exclaimed in surprise.

"Finals?" Furuya asked in horror.

It was obvious that academics were not their strong suit.

"Hahaha. I think we might have some dumb jocks in our hands." Miyuki laughed noticing their reaction.

"Shut up Miyuki Kazuya!" The southpaw retorted.

"I already told you not to call me by my whole name." The catcher reminded him annoyed.

Chris just shook his head. These first years were truly a handful. "I'll ask Kanemaru to help you guys," He proposed which made them relax their muscles in relief. "But it worries me that he will have too much on his plate." Chris then added with concern.

"I can't begin to imagine what it would be like to try to teach something to these two knuckleheads." Miyuki snickered.

"You are evil Miyuki-senpai." Furuya quietly protested.

"Then what about your girlfriend?" Chris asked Miyuki ignoring the two furious pitchers. "My understanding is that she is a very good student, isn't she?"

Miyuki blinked. "Sa-chan? Yes, she has always been a good student." He replied.

"Do you think you can ask her?" The older male asked.

"Sure I will," The catcher nodded. "For some strange reason she likes these two so I'm sure she won't mind." He teased them again.

"And for some strange reason she is dating you." Sawamura shot back while pointing his finger at him.

The bespectacled teen chuckled ignoring his insult. "Just make sure to not give my girlfriend too many headaches or else I won't catch either of your pitches after practice." He teased with a cocky smirk.

The two of them stiffened at the mention of that and just compliantly nodded.

*Time Skip*

"Thank you for helping us Nakamura-san." Furuya said politely taking his seat. They were in the library and they were sitting in a good size desk for four people by the window where they could appreciate the vast green fields of the campus and the beautiful red and orange hues from the sun setting.

"Yes! Thank you so much! Kanemaru was already losing his patience with me." Sawamura added shuddering at the memories of Kanemaru hitting him every time he got distracted.

Satomi just smiled brightly at them. "You don't have to thank me guys," She insisted. "We are friends and friends help each other," Satomi said. "Now let's open our math textbooks so we can start with that." She instructed getting to business.

Sawamura did as he was told at a quick pace trying to somehow compete with Furuya even though it was not a competition.

"You are not going to tell Miyuki-senpai that we give you headaches right?" Furuya asked with a hint of concern.

"No, why would I?" She replied with a question of her own furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"No reason." He shook his head opening his textbook.

"Why don't we begin with factorials?" Satomi suggested still weirded out by his question.

"Wait Nakamura-san," The southpaw asked. "Before we begin, can I get your notes? I fell asleep in class." He sheepishly explained.

Satomi sighed in mild exasperation. "Sawamura-kun you really need to stop doing that." She lightly reprimanded, turning to her left where her bookbag was on the empty chair.

"I know, I know." He repeated embarrassed.

"What are we going to do with you?" Satomi asked mostly to herself while she rummaged through her bag and then lost her concentration when she heard some giggling. She looked up in curiosity and then saw a group of girls by the front desk giggling and 'discreetly' pointing at her.

It was happening again and this time around there was no denying that they were talking and also laughing at her since she saw one of them pointing at her.

'But I don't know them. Why would they be talking about me?' She asked to herself forgetting all about finding her notebook.

"Are you alright Nakamura-san?" Sawamura asked in curiosity when he noticed that she stopped looking for her notebook oblivious to the situation.

"What?" Satomi absentmindedly asked as she turned to him. "I mean yes, I'm fine. Sorry I got distracted for a minute." She explained, nervously chuckling looking for her notebook.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Positive," She insisted. "Here you go." Satomi handed him her notebook.

"Thanks!" Sawamura beamed.

"Now let's talk about factorials alright?" She proposed again.

Furuya furiously nodded eager to learn as Sawamura started copying her notes.

Both oblivious to her situation.

Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy the bliss of ignorance.


	3. Going Down Memory Lane

**Hello there! I hope you are enjoying this so far. It's been fun to write about a new OC because in my one-shot series there is a whole lot of drama brewing over there while over here the beginning chapters things are a lot more calmer and sweeter even though there are issues that are slowly rising.**

 **This chapter will show more about Miyuki and Satomi in the past while in the fourth one there will be a surprise.**

 **Thank you so much for your support!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.** _ ****_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The incident at the library disconcerted Satomi but she didn't let that affect her or how she lead her life. However, that still didn't mean that she fully understood why they did that to her. She thinks that they are most likely jealous since they are not dating Miyuki, but why go to the extent of being that mean-spirited? Satomi hasn't done anything to them and it was not as if she forced Miyuki to date her. Especially since she is younger than him and they attended different schools for a whole year. Miyuki chose her and only her. At least she only just has to endure passive aggressive behavior from the older girls time to time. Satomi could deal with that since she wasn't being directly bullied by anyone. Hopefully it just stayed like that.

At first, it was hard to shake off the incident but then she could successfully put it in the back of her head. Hanging out with Haruno or her baseball friends along with her art offered a nice distraction. Satomi hasn't told anyone anything because quite frankly she finds the whole thing embarrassing and she would also hate for them to worry about her. She would especially hate it if Miyuki were to worry about her or even worse… Get mad. Satomi has only seen her boyfriend get mad once and it was so scary because he was like an entirely different person. At least he wasn't mad at her and he just got mad because he was defending her against some creepy guy who was harassing her. While she was scared she couldn't deny that it was… Nice to see. He always had a way of making her feel safe.

If only she could get that feeling more often. Miyuki was even more busy than usual because of the summer tournament. Satomi hasn't had much contact with him to the point that she was forgetting how he looked like. Alright, maybe she is being a tad dramatic. There is no way that you could ever forget a face like that, but she still missed him tremendously nonetheless. At least now with the summer tournament she could see him play in games which she enjoyed very much. Even if it was so scorching hot that not even her white tank top and denim shorts offered her some kind of relief.

"That's it? The game is already over?" Satomi asked the managers who were excited along with the team in the bleachers.

Seido won their first game of the summer tournament 11-0.

"Yes! If you score a lot of points to the point that it's hard for the other team to get them back, the game gets called after only five innings." Takako explained to her while she hugged Haruno who was next to her.

Satomi gasped in mild surprise while scanning the field where the players were going back to the dugout. Both Furuya and Sawamura did amazing. Everyone was going crazy over the monster rookie and Satomi guessed that Furuya's popularity was only going to grow from now on. She then looked at Miyuki who looked as if he was up to no good again.

Satomi couldn't wait to meet him outside and congratulate him.

*Time Skip*

"Congratulations guys, you did really well!" She gushed to the two the first year pitchers.

"Thank you Nakamura-san!" Sawamura said enthusiastically pleased with being praised.

"No, they didn't," Miyuki chimed in with a cocky grin as he interrupted them and hugged Satomi from behind who narrowed her eyes at him. "But we will talk about that when we get to campus later." He added turning to the pitchers with a devious smile.

Both Furuya and Sawamura froze not wanting to imagine how they would be lectured by the catcher.

"You just couldn't let them have this with me." Satomi lightly chastised him while pinching his cheek.

"You already know me," The catcher chuckled. "Besides I don't know why would you praise them when you could praise me." He teased.

"You are being mean so you don't deserve it." She joked.

"Haha! Take that Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura boasted, pointing his finger at him.

"Miyuki-senpai does have a twisted personality." Furuya nodded.

"Wait until we have our meeting this evening." Miyuki shot back with an arrogant smirk.

They both stiffened again but this time around Sawamura recovered faster. "I still can't believe that someone so twisted like you has Nakamura-san as a girlfriend."

Satomi giggled as Miyuki grumbled.

"How did you two even end up together?" The southpaw pressed.

This time around it was the couple who stiffened instead not expecting to be asked any questions about their relationship.

"That's none of your business," Miyuki hastily said, unwrapping his arms from his girlfriend. "And besides we already have to go."

Satomi nodded in agreement. "Y-yes, it's better if I go too." She said not wanting to be put on the spot since she hated being the center of attention. And she actually did have to get going since the bus was only for the baseball team. Maybe she could pick up some art supplies that she needs on her way to school.

"No way!" Isashiki roared coming from behind Miyuki making them turn to face them. "You always try to evade our questions, but not this time around."

"But Isashiki-senpai we already have to go and so does Satomi." Miyuki reminded him.

"So what?" He retorted. "You both can answer our questions while we are on the bus." He came up with a solution.

"Both of us? But I'm not riding the bus." Satomi asked confused, cocking her head to the side.

"Now you are," Ryosuke declared popping out of of nowhere. "There is no space for you but you can share a seat with your boyfriend." He came up with another solution, flasing them an evil smile.

The catcher frowned not liking this at all as he shared a look with Satomi who was slightly nervous.

"There is no escape Miyuki-senpai!" Sawamura taunted him once again.

"Bakamura is absolutely right Miyuki." Kuramochi joined in as well.

He truly didn't like this at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were all on the bus on their way to Seido on their own seats but everyone had their eyes on both Miyuki and Satomi who was sitting on his lap. Normally she would feel comfortable in that position, but not this time since she everyone was looking at her.

"So what do you want to know?" Miyuki asked annoyed. He truly didn't want to do this. He was a private person and didn't like talking about his private life. Satomi was his whole other world that was separate from baseball and he liked keeping that to himself.

"With the basics. What else?" Kuramochi who was sitting besides Miyuki snorted. "How did you guys meet since you are older than her?"

"We went to the same junior high." The catcher replied dryly.

"I-I first saw him at one of his baseball games." Satomi timidly added.

"And after seeing me in action you just couldn't help but fall head over heels for me." Miyuki teased who only received a slap on the arm.

"Stop it." She lamely protested.

Flashback:

" _Satomi-chan that's Takao-kun over there!" A brunette girl with short hair and green eyes pointed immediately at the pitcher of the Edogawa Dragons._

 _Satomi followed her finger to see who her friend Hikari was pointing to. She was dragged to this baseball game because her friend wanted her to see her crush play. Satomi couldn't find a good excuse to say no and there she was._

" _He is really cute." She said to Hikari while her eyes travelled from his short cropped black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and lean physique._

" _Right? I can't believe how cute he is sometimes." Hikari gushed._

 _Satomi just smiled at how happy her friend was and then turned to the game and before she could register it, the ball went flying across the field as if it was an arrow._

" _OUT!" The umpire screamed when the opposing team tried to steal a base._

 _Everyone started murmuring how fast and amazing that throw was. Satomi was in total agreement and her golden eyes went towards the direction where the ball came from. And her eyes stayed locked on the one responsible for that amazing play. It came from the bespectacled brown-haired catcher who had a cocky grin across his lips as he squatted down again to get the final out of the inning._

 _He was…. Attractive…. Very attractive._

" _Who is that?" She asked Hikari pointing to the mysterious catcher._

" _Him? You seriously don't know him?!" Hikari asked in disbelief. "He is Miyuki Kazuya and he is one of the most popular guys at school."_

" _Miyuki Kazuya." Satomi repeated the name to herself._

" _He is a third year but he still doesn't have a girlfriend yet," She elaborated. "Many girls have confessed to him but he always rejects them which is why I didn't even bother in getting my hopes up for him. At least Takao-kun seems interested in girls."_

" _Maybe he is just busy with baseball," She offered. "He looks like he is really good."_

" _Of course he is good! I heard he is going to Seido High School in the spring." Hikari exclaimed._

' _So he is that good?' Satomi thought to herself. She knew that Seido was a prestigious school._

 _Throughout the game her eyes didn't leave Miyuki and she mentally thanked Hikari to make her go to the game because otherwise she wouldn't have seen him. Satomi just felt something bigger than her pulling her towards him. She was just completely smitten and captivated by the catcher. There was something very alluring about him. To his confidence or others might say arrogance, his smile, the way his brown eyes sparkled, his amazing plays, and his overall passion for the sport. Everything was just amazing. Especially the way that she noticed that his passion for baseball practically oozed out of him._

 _For her that was made him truly special and she wondered whether she was ever going to have the chance of meeting him face to face._

 _Little did Satomi know, that the elusive catcher has also been paying attention to her ever since the game began._

End Of Flashback.

Satomi blushed at the memory but there was no way that she told them all of that. With just knowing that he caught her attention at the baseball game it was more than enough.

"And did you guys talk that day?" Sawamura asked from the seat behind them.

"No, we didn't speak that day." She replied looking up at him.

"So how did you guys started talking?" Isashiki asked from the seat in front of them.

"After that we casually bumped into each other in the hallway." Miyuki answered leaving out the part where Satomi tripped not wanting to embarrass her even further.

"We became sorta friends after that." Satomi remembered.

"We did," The catcher nodded. "We used to hang out and talk from time to time."

Flashback:

" _So how is little miss clumsy doing?" He teased, creeping up behind her while she was closing her shoe locker._

 _Satomi startled in surprise but quickly recovered as she turned around with a scowl across her features. "I already told you not to call me like that." She scolded._

 _Miyuki chuckled. "But why not? I think it's funny."_

" _You need to get a better sense of humor Miyuki-senpai." Satomi retorted. It was definitely too early for this._

" _What's wrong? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" The catcher chided. "It's too early for you to be that grumpy." He fake chastised._

" _And it's too early in the morning for you to be this insufferable." She boldly shot back. Satomi had to admit that she surprised herself. She wasn't this brazen and usually was timid with people that she didn't know but there was something about Miyuki that just made her lose it and forget all about her shyness._

 _Miyuki was taken slightly back at her comeback not really expecting that she would snap that fast. He laughed once again. "That's not really the way that you treat your senpai y'know? You need to show more respect." He reprimanded again with his signature arrogant smirk._

 _Satomi frowned knowing that he sort of had a point. "But you don't act like a senpai should, so it doesn't really matter." She insisted, looking away angrily while crossing her arms across her chest._

" _And there you go with that frown again," Miyuki noted disregarding her words. "It isn't just too early for you to be grumpy… But you should also stop frowning because you are too pretty for that," He teased. "Anyways, have a good day little miss clumsy!" Miyuki waved goodbye as he started walking away._

 _Satomi widened her eyes in surprise while a blush was spreading across her cheeks. "W-wait w-what?" She stammered, struggling to look towards his direction._

 _And with that Miyuki left with a devious grin across his lips leaving Satomi a blushing stammering mess._

 _Miyuki thought that she was… Pretty?_

End Of Flashback.

"So you call endlessly teasing someone hanging out?" Kuramochi asked while narrowing his eyes at the catcher.

"So you were always that bad." Isashiki pointed out.

"You have been always a bad senpai!" Sawamura reprimanded.

Miyuki just laughed at their reactions. "Thanks guys."

"It's not a compliment!" Everyone shouted back as if on cue.

However, their friendship was more than him teasing her mercilessly but they didn't need to know that.

Flashback:

 _Satomi was happily walking down the halls. Classes were over and now she was heading to her art club meeting. Hopefully she didn't distract herself with the art display of different drawings and paintings that her club did to decorate one of the hallways, since she could be quite critical of her own work as an artist._

 _But it seems that she was going to distract herself with something else or with someone else to be more precise._

" _Miyuki-senpai?" She called out when she noticed that the catcher was staring at the art display in deep concentration._

" _Oh hi Nakamura-san." He greeted with his usual grin as his eyes were still glued to the display._

" _Don't you have to be at practice?" Satomi asked trying not to look at her painting._

 _Miyuki chuckled. "I was actually on my way," He said. "But this caught my eye," The catcher explained. "Which is weird because I don't really think of art that much."_

 _She slightly blushed at his words as she tentatively examined him appreciating the art display. "Do you like it?" She asked in a low tone._

" _Yes, I do."_

 _Satomi smiled. "I'm glad," She exclaimed relieved. "We actually worked really hard on it."_

" _We?" He asked curiously, turning to see her for the first time._

 _She nodded. "The art club."_

" _You are in the art club? I didn't know that." Miyuki said impressed._

" _I joined in my first year since I really love art." She explained a little embarrassed. Why did she have to mention the last part? It was pretty much of a given since she is in the actual club._

 _Miyuki genuinely smiled when he noticed how her eyes lit up when she expressed her love for art. Her eyes were already so incredibly bright that he didn't think that it was possible for them to be even brighter. "So which one is yours?" He asked._

" _Huh?" She cupped her face as she blushed even more since she really didn't want him to know._

" _You don't want to tell me?" Miyuki asked in amusement._

 _Satomi shook her head. "I rather not." She shyly replied._

" _Why not?" He cocked his head to the side._

" _W-well what if.. What if," She stammered looking for a convincing excuse. "What if you tell me it's good just to spare my feelings. I rather you just guess which one is mine or tell me which one is your favorite."_

" _I've never minced any words and I'm not going to start now," He deadpanned which made her slightly flinch but somehow his words didn't hurt her. Even though he could be too honest at times, she has learned how to appreciate his brutal honesty and bluntness. "But I guess I can tell you which one is my favorite though," He compromised with her. "It's that one." Miyuki pointed to the one in the center. It was a painting of a forest._

 _Satomi followed his index finger and slightly gasped at his choice as she noticed which one it was. "Really?"_

" _Yes." He nodded._

" _Why?" She asked._

" _Well it is just really beautiful," Miyuki exclaimed. "It kinda look sort of like an enchanted forest to me. Like the ones you see in children's books and you could escape from the real world to just pretend to wander around the forest," He explained struggling to find the right words. "I don't know it's just inviting and it has a relaxing aura around. I guess is because of the use of the colors right? Something about warm and cool colors?" Art was truly not his forte._

 _Satomi giggled. "You are sort of on the right track," She teased. "There aren't really any warm colors here with the exception of the brown of the branches, however there are many cool colors here like the blue hues which is supposed to be relaxing." Satomi explained._

 _Miyuki nodded in understanding. "So?"_

" _So what?"_

" _Which one is yours?"_

 _She blushed again averting her gaze away from him and decided to stare at the painting again. "It's that one really your favorite?"_

" _Yes." He chuckled. "Why are you asking me again?" The catcher asked while his eyes flickered in amusement and mischief. "Don't tell me that one is yours."_

 _Satomi looked down still touched by his words and only nodded. "It is." She confirmed while still looking at the floor._

" _Like I already said it's really beautiful so why are you so embarrassed about it?" Miyuki asked endeared by her reaction._

" _It's just that I'm not happy with it." Satomi admitted._

 _Miyuki scoffed in disbelief. "What do you mean? Your painting is the best on this entire wall."_

 _She let out a humorless laugh as she lifted her head up to see her painting again. "Thanks," She said. "But I just think that my flowers could of have been better," Satomi explained, tucking one of her purple tresses behind her ear. "I wanted to see them so I could examine them in their natural state, but with winter approaching I really couldn't do that."_

 _Miyuki softened his eyes as his brown orbs travelled down to see her not really expecting her to be a perfectionist. He was pleased to discover something new about her. Although he really didn't know anything about art he could understand her since he was also the same with baseball._

" _There is always spring next year."_

" _Yes, you are right." She smiled._

" _We can see them next year." Miyuki suggested not registering what he was saying._

 _His words caught Satomi by surprise as she turned around to see him with her cheeks tinted with a lovely shade of pink and he couldn't help but to think how beautiful she looked. "I would like that." She whispered._

' _And so would I.' He thought but Miyuki didn't say anything and instead just smiled back at her._

End of Flashback.

"Who confessed to who?" Kuramochi asked.

Everyone nodded and started murmuring about how that was a good question.

"Kazuya confessed to me." Satomi replied while Miyuki averted his eyes towards the window as if something interesting on the road caught his attention.

"Was he a stammering nervous mess?" Ryosuke asked, noticing Miyuki's reaction.

"No," She shook her head. "It was a normal confession I guess." She lamely explained.

"What is a normal confession?" Isashiki asked.

"Yes, Nakamura-san explain yourself better," Sawamura pressed. "Tell us all the details."

Satomi was taken aback not expecting everyone to be that invested in the details. "Well he confessed to me during winter break when he was already in Seido and I was a third year in junior high," She elaborated. "It was on Christmas Day."

"Christmas Day? That was actually a good idea," Kuramochi said impressed. "Don't tell me that you planned it." He teased Miyuki while he elbowed him in the ribs.

"Of course I did." Miyuki said arrogantly, flashing the shortstop an arrogant smirk.

However, that couldn't be further from the truth.

Flashback:

" _Merry Christmas Miyuki-senpai!" Satomi greeted him with a bright smile, approaching the booth where he was sitting at. They haven't talked much ever since Miyuki graduated since he was so busy all the time, so they both arranged to meet each other at a cafe to catch up. Satomi was the one who suggested it since she had something important to tell him._

" _Merry Christmas Nakamura-san." He greeted back with a sincere smile as he looked up to her. It has been so long since he has seen her so he is practically bursting with joy._

" _I didn't make you wait for a lot of time right?" She asked with an alarmed expression on her face, taking a seat on the booth across from him._

 _Miyuki softened his expression at her reaction since he always found them to be cute and adorable. She was never going to change. "No, I just got here." He shook his head._

" _Thank god." She sighed in relief while she shrugged off her white pea coat revealing her emerald green sweater dress which she paired with black tights._

" _So… How was your trimester? I mean with studying for entrance exams and everything." Miyuki nervously asked. In situations like this he hated that he was so socially awkward. Now that he had her close again he felt like he had a turmoil of mixed emotions inside of him._

 _Satomi on the other hand didn't seem to notice. "It was so stressful because the entrance exam was so hard," She replied slightly shuddering at the memory. "But I passed it and I got accepted into my first choice."_

" _Congratulations." He genuinely said happy to see her beaming._

" _Thanks!"_

" _Good evening, are you guys ready to order?" A young waitress asked them with a cheery smile._

" _I would like some blueberry tea please." Satomi replied politely._

" _And a black coffee for me please." Miyuki said._

 _The waitress scribbled down their orders on her notepad. "I will come back with your drinks promptly." She said before leaving._

" _Black coffee? But that's so bitter." Satomi inquired confused at his choice._

" _I'm an adult now." He teased._

" _Relax, you are just a year older than me." She rolled her eyes, giggling._

 _Miyuki wanted to close his eyes in contentment while he closely listened to her laugh. It was as melodious as he remembered it was back in junior high._

" _So how is Seido?" Satomi asked leaning in anticipation._

" _Seido is great," He replied. "I like playing baseball with the team."_

" _Better than your previous team?" She asked happy to hear that he likes his new teammates._

" _Definitely." He said letting out a humorless laugh as he remembered his previous team where he had to endure bullying from his older teammates in his first year of junior high. However, Satomi didn't need to know that though._

" _Here are your drinks!" The waitress announced, setting each steaming hot white cup in front of the teens._

" _Thanks." They both said simultaneously._

 _Satomi started blowing on her drink to cool it down and Miyuki couldn't help but to feel mesmerized while looking at her._

 _The catcher shook his head. 'Get your mind out of the gutter.' He reprimanded himself. But it was easier said than done. Ever since he met Satomi he has been drawn to her which is why he always used to tease her more than he used to tease other people. That was his way of denying his budding feelings for her. At first he thought that he just found her cute because of her physical looks and shy demeanor, but with time he started questioning whether he just found her endearing when he noticed that every time he saw her blush, laugh, or smile he had the selfish desire of her just to do all of those things in his presence only. She was just too precious for other guys to corrupt her. But since he was.. Well him, he did the natural thing which was to deny that he had any feelings for her. He lasted like that until early spring where they went to the field of flowers just like they promised and when he saw her beaming surrounded by nature he couldn't deny it anymore. He had fallen for her. Unfortunately, graduation was just around the corner and they were not going to be in the same school anymore. Besides he also figured that she was too good and pure for him and that he would just end up hurting her. So he didn't say anything, not even during graduation._

 _And he has regretted it ever since. Miyuki thought that he would forget about her since he would be dorming away at Seido while she was in her final year of junior high, but judging from how he is feeling right now his feelings for her are alive and well. But now she was going to high school and what if she met someone there?_

" _Now that I'm thinking about it," He began breaking the silence. "You haven't told me to which high school are you going to?" The catcher asked, blowing on his drink before taking a sip._

 _Satomi set her cup back on the table, smiling at him, glad that he brought it up. "Guess where?" She asked in teasing tone._

" _That would be impossible since there are tons of high schools in West Tokyo alone." He deadpanned._

 _She puffed her cheeks. "You are no fun," She chided. "But I'm going to Seido High School." Satomi announced happily as he was taking a sip of his drink._

 _Miyuki started choking on his drink and burned his tongue in the process._

" _Are you okay?" Satomi asked concerned._

" _Yes, I'm fine," He assured, coughing one last time. "You just took me by surprise."_

' _She is going to Seido..' Miyuki thought. 'Satomi is going to be in the same school as me.'_

 _Perhaps…. Perhaps this was a sign._

" _Aren't you happy with the idea?" She asked, slightly slumping her shoulders._

" _What? No it's not that!" He clarified. "I just wasn't expecting it. At all," He said stunned. "But I'm happy. I really am."_

 _And he meant it._

 _Satomi slightly blushed at his words while she looked down at her tea. "When I passed the exam I was really happy because although Seido is known for their baseball team they also have a good art program and then I realized that you were also there which just made it a hundred times better," She confessed. "I… Missed you. I missed you a lot.. Miyuki-senpai."_

 _Now it was Miyuki's turn to blush as he awkwardly looked away to the window and noticed that it started snowing. "I really missed you too." He admitted in a barely whisper._

 _Satomi tentatively looked up to him. "Really?" She asked in a hopeful tone._

" _Yes, my life hasn't been the same without you." Miyuki said, meeting her eyes as brown clashed with gold._

 _She wanted to look away from his penetrating gaze that was making her feel uncomfortable but couldn't and instead just smiled at him probably looking like a dork. "This past year at school was not the same without you."_

" _It was probably boring without me right?" He asked with a cocky grin._

" _Yes, it was." She nodded not trying to deflect like she would do in the past._

 _The catcher was taken aback by her sincerity. Maybe this was a sign after all. The atmosphere felt right. The air was warm and cozy. Even though the cafe was bustling with people going in and out and there were holiday tunes lowly blasting from the speakers, it was as if only him and her were at the cafe and no one else._

" _Satomi." He called out with his tone turning serious suddenly._

 _She flinched in surprise since this was the first time that he has ever used her first name. It was strange but it felt so right coming out of his lips. It sounded so smooth. Like velvet. She never wanted him to call her by last name again._

" _Yes?"_

" _I like you." Miyuki simply blurted out, boring his eyes into her own. In the exterior he looked calm and collected as ever but on the inside he was a nervous wreck feeling his heart beating fast inside his chest._

 _Satomi widened her eyes in surprise. "W-what?" She stammered._

" _I said that I like you," He repeated again. "I've liked you since a long time and now that I have seen you after so long I realized how much I like you and care about you. I think that I have liked you ever since I saw you at that baseball game for the first time remember?"_

" _Yes, I remember." She smiled at the memory._

" _I didn't lie when I said that you just caught my attention because of your unusual hair color but your eyes were the ones who captivated me and drove me to get closer to you. To get to know you better. And before I knew it I was hooked." The catcher confessed._

 _Satomi blushed at his confession not knowing that he could be capable of telling her those things. "Miyuki-senpai?" She timidly began._

" _Yes?" He asked, feeling his breath hitched in his throat._

" _I like you too." Satomi whispered._

 _Miyuki sighed in relief, tentatively sliding his hand across the table and placed his big calloused hand on top of her small and delicate one._

 _Satomi looked up to meet his eyes to just be met with a small smile which she gladly returned._

 _Later that evening, Miyuki accompanied her to her house since he didn't want her walking home alone since it was still snowing._

" _Here we are." She said, pointing to the two-story white house in front of them._

" _It seems like we don't live that far away." He noted pleased with this piece of information._

" _So you have no excuse to not visit me during the break." Satomi teased._

" _And neither do you." He playfully shot back._

 _She giggled. "Well it's getting late so it's better if I go inside now." She said timidly, pointing towards her house._

" _Just wait a minute." Miyuki said, taking her hand and pulled her close to his body before cupping her face with his cold hands which made her slightly shiver._

 _Satomi flushed at his sudden action and gave him a confused look. "What is it Miyuki-senpai?" She asked him in a low tone a little uncomfortable since she has never had him this close before. Satomi felt his warm breath and how it mingled with hers in the air. It was a strange situation but she liked it nonetheless._

 _Miyuki wanted to tell her that she didn't have to call him 'Miyuki-senpai' anymore but stopped himself when he realized how much he liked hearing her calling him that and instead just bored his eyes into her large golden orbs who looked at him back so innocently. Her tinted pink cheeks making her look so much more innocent and angelic than she usually looks._

" _I'm going to kiss you now." He declared in the same low tone as she used which caught her by surprise, but closed her eyes in anticipation as he leaned down to close the gap between them and softly pressed his lips against her own in a warm and sweet kiss._

End Of Flashback.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you enjoy going down the road of memory lane?" Miyuki asked in a teasing tone, leaning down on Satomi's bed.

Since he along with Chris already reprimanded the first year pitchers for their mistakes on their first game, Miyuki figured that he would pay his girlfriend a lovely visit since Haruno still hasn't come to the dorms yet.

"It was nice and very emotional at the same time," Satomi replied taking a seat by his side. "I didn't realized that we have gone through that much."

"I felt the same way," He admitted turning to her. "Especially when they asked about the confession."

Satomi giggled. "You are such a liar!" She exclaimed playfully accusing him. "You made it seem as if you planned out some kind of elaborate confession when we were just at a cafe."

"With decent coffee," The catcher sourly added, remembering his less than stellar drink. "However, it's not my fault that they assumed that since they didn't ask for specifics."

"Well, we were being purposefully vague too," Satomi said. "Even though it was hard to evade the questions the bus ride with everyone else was fun." She admitted.

"Was it fun or did you just like getting a free ride?" He asked with a teasing grin.

Satomi softly smacked him. "It was fun," She maintained with a small pout. "But I don't know if I can handle it after the next game because that would be too soon." She liked his teammates but they were definitely a handful.

"So you are going to the next game?" Miyuki asked in curiosity and regretted it almost instantly after the words left his mouth.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" She replied with another question, leaning down and snuggled next to him and he promptly wrapped an arm around her as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's too hot." He vaguely said evading her questioning gaze.

The truth was that he had trouble sometimes wrapping his head around the concept of someone actually being there for him. But this was not the time to bring that up.

Satomi giggled again as she looked up to him. "Well considering how fast today's game ended I don't think it's much of a sacrifice." She teased.

"Next game will probably also end after five innings since at first we always play against lower tier teams."

"Oh really?" She softly gasped in surprise before narrowing her eyes at him. "Kazuya.. Did you seriously thought that I was not going?" She softly asked.

Miyuki looked away uncomfortably. "I dunno," He shrugged. "You have a life and things to do so I didn't know." He lamely explained.

Satomi propped herself up on her elbow and then cupped one of his cheeks with her soft hand making him make eye contact with her while Miyuki just hoped that he wasn't blushing.

"I promised, remember?" Satomi asked while she intensely bored her golden eyes into his brown ones.

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise before relaxing his feature and a soft smile graced his lips. "Yes, I remember."

Flashback:

"Did you make this? Because if you did then you are actually not a bad cook." The catcher complimented, popping an egg roll into his mouth that he stole from her bento.

It was lunch time so when he saw his favorite kouhai sitting by herself on a bench in the courtyard having lunch he just had to bother her.

"It's rude to steal other people's food Miyuki-senpai!" Satomi growled annoyed at him. "Besides, why are you even here?" She asked while he was taking a seat besides her.

"I saw that you were all by yourself looking pathetic so I decided to make you some company." He teased with an arrogant smirk.

She shot daggers at him. "I'm not by myself!" Satomi retorted. "My friend Hikari just went to the vending machines to get some drinks."

"Sure, sure." Miyuki continued with his teasing.

"I'm not lying!" She insisted irritated by the catcher. Why did she even like him in the first place? He is insufferable. "Besides what about you? Why don't you go have lunch with your teammates?" She asked annoyed.

Her question caught him off-guard but he didn't show it and just grinned instead. "I rather bother you instead."

"You should bother them instead," Satomi huffed. "Maybe in some weird way it will make you guys bond."

The catcher chuckled. "Trust me, we already bond enough during practice," He said. "Especially now with the tournament coming up and the extra practice time." He added.

Satomi perked up at his last words and turned to him. "Do you have a game coming up?"

"Next Saturday," He replied. "Why are you asking? Are you planning on coming?" Miyuki teasingly asked but deep inside for some strange reason he was hoping for her to say yes.

Satomi blushed at his question and looked down at her bento. "I-I don't know but I wish you best of luck regardless."

Miyuki ignored the pang of disappointment in his chest as he adjusted the collar of his black uniform jacket. "Why not? You should come like you did a while back ago since we won that game. Maybe we will win if you come again.. You can sort of be my good luck charm." He insisted surprising himself. Besides his father, he hasn't asked anyone to come to any of his games.

"But you have won plenty of games after that as well." She said not following his reasoning and tried to look for another explanation but she just couldn't find the right words. Why couldn't she just say yes?

"Don't tell me that you are scared that I will blame you if we lose," Miyuki teased trying to lighten up the situation sensing her discomfort. "I promise I won't."

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" She asked him as she played with her food.

"Because I really want you to be there Nakamura-san." Miyuki confessed.

Satomi widened her eyes in surprise not really expecting for him to say that or used her proper name so she softly smiled to herself as she looked up from her bento on her knees and turned to him. "Alright then." She whispered.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"I said that I'll go." She reiterated looking into his eyes.

"Really?" Miyuki couldn't believe it.

She nodded.

"Do you promise?" Miyuki asked her while not breaking eye contact with her.

Satomi softly smiled again. "I promise Miyuki-senpai."

End Of Flashback.

"We certainly didn't used that as an example of us hanging out," She giggled. "I guess we lied a lot by omitting a lot of stuff."

"Who cares?" Miyuki rolled his eyes. "As long as we don't lie to each other it's fine." He reassured her.

Satomi stiffened at his last statement remembering the things that she has been keeping from him but mentally shook it off as nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are right Kazuya." She said as they both nestled in a warm embrace.


	4. Growing Closer

**Hello there! I hope you liked the last chapter. I really tried to make it sweet and touching and I hope that it came out that way.**

 **I also hope that the pacing of the fanfic doesn't seem too slow. If it does then I offer my sincerest apologies but this chapter should kickstart some things in motion.**

 **Last chapter I said that there was going to be a surprise in this chapter and if you haven't noticed I changed the rating of the story hint hint :P**

 **I have a last announcement to make.. I have a JOB OMG! I can't believe that I'm more of a grown up right now. I start on 1/23. It's a 9-5 through Mon-Fri so that means that I will do the bulk of my writing during the weekends since I'm free, which most likely means that I won't update as fast as I used to. However I might feel super inspired during the weekends or maybe after work since I'm going to be free on most of my evenings and write a chapter in one sitting so you never really know. But just in case I just want to say that it won't probably be as frequent as I would like. And I promise that I won't quit this or my future ideas because I love writing and live for multitasking. If only I could get paid for writing fanfics lol.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Seido has moved on to the third round of the summer tournament where they will face off against Akikawa. Unlike the previous two rounds, this time around they are not going to win that easily where the game will only be done after five innings, since they have an exchange student from Taiwan Shunshin Yeung who is a really talented pitcher who has earned the nickname of 'clockwork.' Which means that everyone is practicing very hard to not let Yeung overpower them on the field with little free time.

Thankfully Miyuki did find time after practice to spend with Satomi at her room.

"I missed you." Miyuki whispered in between kisses, adjusting himself on top of Satomi.

"I missed you too Kazuya." Satomi also whispered in his ear while wrapping her arms behind his neck before meeting his lips for another kiss. She moved her lips against his warm and soft ones before she felt his tongue prodding begging for entrance and she happily obliged and moaned inside his mouth, feeling his tongue massaging her mouth which he responded with a low groan of his own.

As Miyuki kissed her more passionately his hands started roaming throughout the contours of her body making her shudder with his warm touch that seemed to seeped through her yellow floral sundress. Soon Satomi broke the kiss when she felt breathless and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she gasped for air. Miyuki's lips just went down to her jaw while he placed sloppy kisses down to the side of her neck. Satomi squirmed feeling the contact of his lips on her neck along with his hand that was softly caressing her right outer thigh making her arch her back in pleasure and in consequence giving him more access. Everything was so intense. The stimulation from his lips, his musky comforting scent, and his hands roaming all over her body was just overwhelming and she felt as she was beginning to drown in pleasure. This was not the first time that they had a makeout session since they have been dating for a while but that didn't mean that she was still used to the sensory overload.

Miyuki also intoxicated with pleasure couldn't help but let his hands go further up her body as he sucked on her neck making moan in content.

"Kazuya.." Satomi began feeling lightheaded. She didn't know what it was about him kissing her neck that just drove her crazy. "Don't do that. You are going to leave a hickey like last time." She lightly reprimanded him.

"But that's the point." He said with a devilish grin looking up at her. He loved marking her not just because it was not something that he was able to do often due to his busy schedule but also because a hickey it was like a sign to the world that she was his and no one's else.

"It's the beginning of the summer. I can't exactly wear a turtleneck." Satomi retorted.

Miyuki groaned knowing that she had a point but then smirked when he got an idea when his eyes fell on her panting flushed face and peeked lower. Her hair was disheveled and so was her dress which made the straps slid down her shoulders offering him a peek of the top part of her cleavage. "Then I think you won't have any problems if I do it where no one else can see it." The catcher said while his mouth travelled lower than her neck leaving a trail of sloppy kisses behind and hovered over her left breast before going down on the uncovered top part of her soft flesh and placed a soft kiss before sucking it hard making her yelp both because of the contact and surprise.

This was the first time he ever done that and it sent a strange electric wave through her body. Not leaving her any time to process his action, with one of his hands he grasped her other ample breast softly making her moan louder but not alarmed since he has done it before. But this was a whole new territory for her. The combination of him kissing the top of her breast and touching the other was making her feel waves of warmth coursing through her body and her nipples hard through both the fabric of her bra and dress. Miyuki massaged her breast in circles knowingly or unknowingly stroking her nipple which made her feel more of that warm tingling sensation. Which just intensified after his mouth assaulted her other mound. Sensation that now is going through her entire body and especifically pooling down in her lower region making her want to rub her thighs together in sweet discomfort.

Miyuki's senses were heightened up by the ecstasy he was feeling due to having her body pressed against his, her sweet soothing scent, her moans, how she squirmed under his body, her soft body. Everything about Satomi was driving him crazy. So crazy that he was getting harder, anxious to go further than this. He was in a trance and feeling emboldened with the sight of red marks on her soft mounds. Miyuki just loved seeing her creamy skin marred by him and he just couldn't wait to go lower as he passionately kissed her as she let her hands caress his strong back and intertwined her legs with his. Without thinking Miyuki let his hand travel up her inner thigh trying to pull down the straps of her dress.

"Kazuya wait." Satomi protested, panting for air and tried to straighten herself up and adjusted the straps of her dress with reddened cheeks.

Miyuki snapped from his trance and realized what he just doing. "Was I going too far? Did I make you uncomfortable?" He frantically asked getting up letting her have her space.

She shook her head. "No, you didn't." Satomi reassured him.

The catcher sighed in relief. "Then why did you asked me to stop?" He asked pressing his body against her again. "Didn't you like it?"

Satomi looked away from him in embarrassment. "I did like it." She admitted.

Miyuki couldn't help but to curve his lips into a cocky smirk. "Then why don't we continue?" He asked, placing a small kiss on her shoulder. "Or you don't want to get that far yet."

"That's not the problem," Satomi tried to explain meeting his eyes still with a blush covering her features. "It's just that it's.. Late and Haruno usually comes around this time. And you also have to leave since tomorrow is your game against Akikawa." She rambled.

The catcher relaxed releasing a soft chuckle. "That's it?" He asked.

She nodded.

He didn't let his relief from coming to the next conclusion. "So that means that you actually want to go all the way?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. His question however sounding more like a statement.

Satomi flushed as she looked down. She did like being with Miyuki and all of what they were doing. She also remembered that pleasurable tingling sensation that she felt that just asked for more. Does that means that she wants to have sex with Miyuki? Her body was telling her yes and her mind didn't see why not. Satomi loved him and she knew that he loved her back. She also trusted him and only wanted to give herself to him. They also have been together for seven months now so it was only natural that they would give that next step of their relationship.

"Do you want to go all the way?" She asked half-knowing the answer.

"I only want what makes you happy," He replied honestly. "I don't want to force you to do anything you want to do so don't feel pressured by me," Miyuki reassured. "I'm willing to wait as long as is necessary because while I know that I don't really say it much I really do love you." He confessed with a small blush adorning his cheeks.

She gave him a small smile. "I know and I love you too," She said back. "But that still doesn't answer my question." Satomi lightly teased.

"Don't you feel my boner?" He deadpanned, pointing to his member.

She giggled. "I guess it was a stupid question."

"A little," Miyuki teased back. "But don't think that I forgot about you not answering my question."

"Well.. I don't see why not," Satomi admitted. "I really liked it all what were just doing and I didn't feel uncomfortable," She flushed. "I was surprised but not uncomfortable. I think it's because I trust you and I want to be closer to you."

"I would love to be with you." He whispered in her ear while he kissed her cheek.

Satomi let out a deep breath. "I would love to be with you too," She said. "But I also feel nervous about it." Satomi sheepishly admitted.

"Even though it's normal you don't have to be nervous babe," The catcher reassured, taking her chin in his hand and turned her head so they lock eyes. "And remember this would be my first time too."

"So you are nervous too?" She asked, widening her eyes in surprise.

"Only a little and that's because I don't want to hurt you." Miyuki half-lied. He was a little more nervous than he just said but had to offer Satomi a cool reassuring front.

"You are so considerate Kazu-kun." She gushed, giving him a peck on her lips.

"So that means that we are on the same page?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

Satomi flushed as she giggled. "Yes, we are."

Miyuki grinned in satisfaction as he gave her another peck and then started assaulting her neck with kisses.

"Kazuya what are you doing?" Satomi asked confused, retreating back.

"I thought we were going to do it now." He pouted.

She rolled her eyes before hitting on his arm. "Not right now silly," Satomi chastised. "Haruno is coming soon like I first told you and also more importantly we don't have a condom right now."

Miyuki groaned in frustration as he laid down back on her bed. "You are right," He admitted and then turned to her. "But not even a small preview?" He asked with a grin.

"Nope," Satomi shook her head in amusement. "If Haruno ever catches us I would be mortified so don't even try it."

"So that's final?"

"It is," She said letting out a humorless laugh. "Besides you have a game tomorrow morning and you should be resting."

"That is precisely why I'm asking for a preview and also because I don't have a condom," Miyuki retorted. "Maybe it will help me tomorrow." He joked.

Satomi laughed along with him as she laid down next to him with her head propped on her hand. "I promise that if you win tomorrow you will get your reward Miyuki-senpai." She said in a playful tone as she winked.

"Really?" Miyuki beamed. Perking up not just at her promise but also at the use of senpai that she hasn't said ever since their first date.

"Yes," She nodded. "But you will also need to have a condom with you."

He flashed her a grin. "We are definitely going to win tomorrow." Miyuki declared in determination.

There was no way that he was going to let the team lose.

Not when there is so much at stake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Satomi was melting under the hot scorching sun along with everyone else in the bleachers but the intensity of the game was unmatched. Akikawa was putting up a fight with their star ace Shunshin Yeung who had amazing control which is probably why Miyuki's batting was amazing since he could predict Yeung's pitches. Although they put a lot of pressure on Furuya, fortunately Sawamura performed amazing and Akikawa's batters couldn't figure out his pitching leading to Seido's victory 7-2. They were moving on to the quarter-finals; One step closer to Koshien.

Satomi along with the other managers made their way out of the stadium to meet the team outside. She was so happy that they won and couldn't wait to see Miyuki. Nothing could ruin her mood. Well, almost nothing. She wasn't the only one waiting for the team or Miyuki to be more specific to congratulate him. There were tons of other girls who were squealing about him in their annoying high-pitch voices. It was already bad enough that all the girls screamed for him whenever he was up to bat. Just because she was used to it didn't mean that she didn't care about it. Satomi felt bad for thinking something like that since she thought it was mean. But she couldn't deny that she didn't like it and deep inside felt both jealous and insecure. What if Miyuki found a better girl in his grade and broke up with her?

She shook her head while she nervously smoothed out her uniform skirt. 'He told me that he loved me last night and Kazuya wouldn't lie to me.'

"You look deep in thought and that's never good." She heard her boyfriend's voice teased her as he approached her sporting his trademark grin ignoring the girls calling out his name.

Satomi playfully glared at him while she put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are probably over thinking something." Miyuki replied while he narrowed his brown orbs at her.

She stiffened. Was he reading her mind? No, impossible. He can't do that. "I was not." She lamely retorted, looking away.

"Yes, you were," He playfully insisted, circling her small waist and brought her closer to him. "Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked with another grin masking his concern for her.

"Should you really be hugging me in front of everyone?" Satomi avoided his question. "I mean everyone is staring like those girls." She added pointing to his fangirls with her eyes and her arms by her side not hugging him back.

"Huh?" The catcher cocked an eyebrow, following her eyesight and then a devious smile graced his features when he realized the problem. "Are you jealous?" He asked in amusement.

Satomi flushed and widened her eyes in surprise. "W-what? No, Of course not!" She stammered.

"Yes, you are." Miyuki taunted as he laughed.

"I'm not jealous." She lamely retorted while she pouted and looked down.

He smirked down at her amused with her pouting. "You are," The catcher insisted, pressing her body against his. "But luckily for you that doesn't matter because I only have eyes for you." He added in a low tone kissing the top of her head.

Satomi's cheeks became ablaze at his words and peered up to meet his eyes. Golden orbs clashed with brown orbs.

"Understood?"

Satomi nodded as she offered him a smile feeling a little silly. He never gave her any reason to doubt him so she shouldn't feel that way. Especially after last night and what they talked about.

"Okay good then," Miyuki smiled back. "Why don't you stay and watch our next opponent play with me and the rest of the team?" He proposed in a hopeful tone.

"I would like to do that." She accepted, unwrapping herself from him.

Miyuki didn't say anything while he took her hand in his and lead her back to the stadium.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Man, it's been a long day." Miyuki exclaimed while stretching one of his arms before circling an arm around Satomi who was lying with her head resting on his chest and snuggled closer to him. For once they were in his room since none of his teammates were hanging out in his room like they usually did.

"It has been but you can't complain," She smiled. "You guys won."

"Yes, we did," He said content. "But now we have to think about next match and how to win against Yakushi. Todoroki is an insane batter."

"I'm sure you guys will figure out something." She said trusting his abilities while tracing the contours of his chest absentmindedly.

Miyuki followed the movements of her fingers on his pecs and smirked. "Do you remember your promise?"

Satomi stopped her movements and peered her eyes up to him and shyly nodded. "Yes. I didn't forget Kazuya." She replied, getting up and propped herself up on her elbow.

"So are you sure that you want to do it?" The catcher asked for reassurement again. "Just because you said that you promised it doesn't mean that you have to do it." He reminded her.

She softly laughed before placing a small peck on his warm lips. "I'm not going to lie.. I'm a little bit nervous," She confessed. "But I really want to do this with you." Satomi reassured him locking eyes with him.

The corners of his lips curved into a soft genuine smile while he delicately grasped her chin and captured her lips in a soft and warm kiss. Satomi moved her lips against his as she caressed one of his cheeks and opened her mouth to let his tongue in and roam around making softly moan. As the kiss grew more passionate with his body weight Miyuki softly pressed her down on the bed as she circled her arms around his neck. Feeling the overwhelming need of wanting her he let his hands wander around her thighs lifting up her skirt.

"Kazuya wait." She pleaded breaking the kiss, feeling his large hand on her inner thigh leading her to feeling her arousal as well.

"What is it?" He asked in a daze.

"Are we going to do it now? What if your roommate comes back." Satomi said horrified.

Miyuki chuckled. "Don't worry, Kimura won't come back tonight," He assured her. "And I'm prepared just like you asked me to." He added in a suggestive tone.

Satomi flushed. "Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"I promise." He replied honestly before locking lips with her groaning into her mouth. Satomi let her hands wander all over his back as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and he took the chance to rub her thighs.

Satomi moaned both at the feeling of her arousal and of his erection poking through his sweatpants and pressed against her thigh. Feeling breathless Miyuki broke the kiss and went down to press kisses on her jaw and then down on her neck leaving a trail of sloppy kisses behind. Once he arrived at her cleavage and smirked as he swiftly unbuttoned her white uniform blouse exposing her light pink lacy bra and she shrugged out of it feeling a bit self-conscious. However the feeling self-consciousness quickly increased when Miyuki pulled down her plaid skirt leaving her only in her underwear.

A lovely shade of pink tinted her cheeks in embarrassment as she stared at him removing his red baseball shirt revealing his toned physique due to his arduous training which took her by surprise because she has never seen him shirtless before.

Miyuki let his eyes wander all over her body, entranced by her figure only clad in her underwear. Satomi just looked so beautiful. "Can I?" He asked pulling one of her bra straps to show what he was referring to.

Satomi slowly nodded and Miyuki took this as his cue to fiddle around with the hook until he finally unhooked her bra and removed it. Her ample breasts bobbed in front of him and Miyuki felt his breath caught in his throat as he ogled at them. He has touched them before but he has never seen them before. They were just so damn beautiful. 'And big.' Miyuki mentally added. Which was something that always made Satomi feel self-conscious since she was teased about it back in Junior High. Miyuki however loved them anyways.

Feeling his intent gaze on her or specifically on her breasts made her feel even more self-conscious making her cover her chest in embarrassment. "Can't you not stare at my boobs so much." She pouted.

Miyuki chuckled, taking her arms and placed them by her sides. "I can't help it," He admitted with a cheeky grin. "You are so gorgeous babe." He complimented making her blush as he softly groped them and massaged them making her moan and shudder at his touch. Miyuki thumbed her nipples in circles making her moan even louder and increasing her arousal. Satomi could not just feel that familiar tingling sensation in her nether regions but she also felt getting wet and knew that Miyuki was aroused as well as she felt her erection hardened against her thigh.

The catcher's mouth ghosted over her breast before sinking his lips down on to the top of her breast to press a soft kiss before starting sucking on it leaving another mark next to the one he made last night and then made his way lower to her hard nipple where he licked it before softly sucking it only to do it gradually harder. Satomi yelped at the roughness but didn't mind as he made his way to her right breast while he fondled her other breast and she basked in ecstasy feeling herself getting wetter.

After he was done Miyuki licked and kissed the valley between her breasts going lower and lower down to her stomach where he placed a soft kiss and then going lower down to the peak of her panties where he wanted to start exploring which made Satomi feel anxious out of all sudden knowing that this was the last barrier they had to go through. After that only intercourse was left. Which was very scary. She heard that it was painful as well if it was your first time. Her heart raced as she looked at him pulling down on her underwear.

"No, Kazuya wait," Satomi pleaded once again closing legs. "I'm sorry but I don't think I want to go that far tonight. I'm just scared." She confessed ashamed covering her face with her hands.

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise but didn't miss a beat as he took her hands into his own. "Sa-chan baby is fine. You don't have to apologize." He cooed, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"But I promised." She insisted feeling guilt overcame her.

"No, you promised that we were going further," Miyuki clarified. "And technically we did since we haven't done this before." He added flashing her grin which made her relax a bit.

"So you are not mad?" Satomi asked timidly.

"Not at all," The catcher shook his head. "I already told you. I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want. I'm happy to go as far as you want," He explained while he cupped one of her cheeks and stared lovingly into her golden eyes. "You don't have to feel guilty."

"Are you sure?" Satomi asked again frowning.

"Satomi," He began in a sudden serious tone. "Do you seriously think that I would be happy to have sex with you while you are feeling uncomfortable?"

"No," She exclaimed. "It's just that…" She trailed off blushing. "It's just that.. You know.."

"What?" The catcher cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You know.. I feel it.. Your erection." Satomi explained averting her gaze away from his.

Miyuki wholeheartedly chuckled when he realized what she was talking about as he looked down to his erected length. "Don't worry about this." He said dismissively wiping his tears from the corner of his eyes from so much laughing.

"But isn't that uncomfortable?" She asked still with tinted cheeks.

"A little but I will fix it on my own don't worry." He flashed her a cocky grin.

Satomi looked down feeling both embarrassed and guilty. "I just feel so bad." She continued.

"Do you want to help me fix it with your lovely hands then?" Miyuki asked with another smirk. "Or you can watch." He teased.

Satomi smacked him. "I don't feel that bad." She retorted making him laugh again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Although Miyuki reassured her that everything was fine and that he wasn't mad at her or disappointed, Satomi couldn't help but to feel guilty over the situation even though she knows that she did the right thing by stopping it. It's not that she didn't want to be with him, on the contrary, she does. It's just that she got scared and everything was so overwhelming to her. Ultimately, she knows that she will be with Miyuki sooner rather than later since she already experienced so many new sensations.

'I just need to clear my head so I can actually pay attention in class after lunch.' Satomi thought to herself as she was about to get out of the bathroom stall where she was hiding.

"You won't believe what I saw last night." She heard a girl say to her friend who were both by the sinks making her stop in her tracks. The voices were familiar since they entered the restroom about the same time.

"What?" The other asked in sheer curiosity.

"That girl Nakamura Satomi coming out of the baseball team's dorms late at night," She replied. "She was obviously with Miyuki-kun." She added the last part rather loudly knowing that Satomi was listening.

Satomi stiffened at the mention of her name.

"No way!" The friend exclaimed. "How daring is she coming out of her boyfriend's room late at night."

"Well it's not surprising considering that I have also heard that some girls have seen Miyuki-kun come out of her room late at night as well." She added. "They are obviously having sex."

Satomi flushed in embarrassment at the last part, cupping her red face. She wanted to come out and say that's a lie.

"What a slut," The other girl sneered. "Already giving it up to Miyuki-kun when the school year isn't even halfway done."

'We have been dating for so much longer than that.' Satomi wanted to yell feeling a deep pang of pain spread throughout her chest and tears stinging at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall.

"What did you expect? Have you seen how big her boobs are?! He is probably dating her just because of that." The mean-spirited girl cackled.

The other girl joined in the laughter. "You are so right. Guys are all the same."

And with that they left peering over their shoulders giggling knowing that Satomi was hearing them.

Satomi just looked down staring at the floor as she quietly sobbed. She at first contemplated washing her face but didn't feel with the strength of doing anything else but to cry. Why did they have to be so mean to her? She didn't do anything to deserve this. They were downright evil and even if Miyuki wasn't dating her, he would never date anyone as wretched as them. Jealousy really does brings the worst out of people.

But did that mean that they were 100% wrong?

Was she a slut for going as far as she did with Miyuki last night?

Satomi shook her head even though she wasn't really sure. Maybe they was some truth in what they said and it was too soon for her to be even thinking of having sex with Miyuki. Soon she felt that the tiny walls of the stall was enclosing her and she felt trapped; unable to breathe. Trying to escape from the despair and confusion she ran towards the exit, across the hall, and exited the school building running towards the courtyard which was the only place that she could think of that was open enough for her to breathe freely.

Or maybe she was wrong.

Across the courtyard by the outdoor corridors she spotted Miyuki next to the vending machine and some other girl whom she recognized was from his grade. Even if she was far away from them, she knew her boyfriend and could noticed how awkward he was as he was scratching the back of his neck, which was something he did when he was nervous indicating her that he didn't want to be there. However that didn't mean that comforted her. Satomi felt her stomach in knots as she saw the other girl extending him something that she couldn't quite make out. Probably a love letter since she saw Miyuki rejecting it. A lot of girls didn't care that Miyuki wasn't single and still approached him in hopes that he would break things off with her.

That only made Satomi feel like crying even harder. Why couldn't they just respect their relationship and get over it?. Deep down inside she is always scared that he would leave her for someone else. She felt like the world was conspiring against as dramatic as that sounded.

"Satomi-chan!" She heard Haruno called out her name from behind startling her.

"What is it?" Satomi asked alarmed turning around and was met with the familiar panting redhead.

"It's just that," She caught her breath. "It's just that I saw you running and became worried so I chased you down. Are you alright?" Haruno asked concerned.

Satomi stiffened at the question, wiping her tear stains away from her cheeks and avoided her best friend's gaze.

"Have you been crying?" The manager asked again trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm fine." Satomi softly lied.

"You are not fine," Haruno shook her head. "You were obviously crying. Tell me what's wrong!" She demanded surprising Satomi since she was not used to Haruno raising her voice. Ever.

"Well… I," She stammered averting her gaze again. Satomi now felt stupid when she was being confronted. "Look at Kazuya over there." She pointed towards the corridors to where he was.

Haruno followed her line of sight to see what she was referring to. "Miyuki-kun seems to be talking to another girl," She reasoned and then gasped. "Do you think that he is cheating on you?! Because Miyuki-kun doesn't seem like that type."

Satomi laughed for the first time in the whole day. "No, I don't think he is cheating on me." She replied.

"Then what is it?" Haruno asked, cocking her head to the side. "Does it bother you to see him with other girls?"

"Yes," Satomi sheepishly admitted. "I saw that girl handing him something but he rejected it."

"That's good then! It means that he respects you." The manager reasoned.

Satomi gave her a sad smile. "Yes, you are right Haruno. He does," She agreed. "But it still bothers me because they shouldn't be approaching him in the first place and it also scares me because I don't know if one day he will like one of those girls better than me." Satomi explained half of her dilemma.

Haruno's expression softened taking her friend's hands into her own. "You don't have to worry about Satomi-chan," She reassured her. "Even though I don't know Miyuki-kun that much I know that he likes and cares about you very much because he treats you differently from everybody else."

Satomi felt the corners of her lips curved into a small smile as Haruno's words made her happy. "You think so?"

Haruno eagerly nodded. "Yes, he does," She maintained. "And that's why you shouldn't worry because he would never leave you. Understood?"

Satomi nodded this time around. "I understand." Satomi said hoping that she would never doubt herself or her relationship with Miyuki again.


	5. Oblivious

**Hello there! I hope you had a lovely weekend and that you enjoyed the last chapter as well. If you haven't noticed I uploaded two chapters of the one-shot series, so if you haven't check it out go do so already and I hope you liked it.**

 **I was debating whether make Miyuki and Satomi go all the way or not but as I was writing the last chapter I decided not to. I didn't want to make it seem too rushed since it was only chapter 4, but at the same time I wasn't sure because they are in an established relationship already. Sometimes finding that balance is complicated. Hopefully you all thought it would be a tad too soon anyways.**

 **However, I promise that it's going to happen eventually.**

 **It's funny (or maybe not) that I didn't realized that Satomi must know Mei since she knows Miyuki since middle school until someone pointed it out. So I decided to have some fun with it and start practicing writing about some characters.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Thanks to Haruno's kind and encouraging words Satomi stopped feeling upset over that girl she saw confessing to Miyuki. She had to admit that she felt silly for getting so upset over that. Usually she wouldn't mind since she was already used to him being popular with girls at school, but after hearing those girls' hurtful words she just broke down. Satomi didn't bring it up to Miyuki since she saw that he rejected the confession. He never paid his fangirls any attention and has never given her any reason to her doubt him. It wasn't his fault that she was an insecure mess at times and didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing.

Especially after they defeated the dark horse of the summer tournament Yakushi High School and are now moving on to the semifinal round. If Seido wins against Sensen then they would most likely play against Inashiro where Narumiya Mei was playing at. They defeated them last year and according to Miyuki crushed them, especially the third years. Hopefully the same thing wouldn't happen this time around. Satomi has known Mei since Junior High thanks to Miyuki who introduced them at one of their games. The two baseball players had a strangely close relationship despite the pitcher being both angry and disappointed at Miyuki for choosing Seido over him. It would be nice to see him again regardless. He was too arrogant for his own good but deep inside he was not a bad person.

The possibility of facing off against Inashiro wasn't the only thing looming over her head. Sawamura was not doing so well either after Yakushi's first year batter Todoroki Raichi got a home run against him. That was the first time that Satomi has ever Sawamura so upset and it deeply concerned her. She knows that it's sort of stupid to be so surprised to see him upset since he is human just like everyone else, but she never thought that she was ever going to see him other than being that energetic loudmouth with a positive outlook as bright as the sun. Hopefully he will go back to being his usual self before the next match.

Satomi was his friend and she was going to help him no matter what.

There are more things at stake and she can't dwell on her petty problems.

"Sawamura-kun are you paying attention?" She called out to him.

They were in the school library along with Furuya and Kominato completing their last homework assignments and projects since the trimester was going to end soon and it was crunch time.

The southpaw who was sitting across from her snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" He blinked and then looked away embarrassed. "No I was not," Sawamura admitted looking down. "I'm sorry Nakamura-san."

Satomi was taken aback by his crestfallen expression. He usually wouldn't be so apologetic whenever she caught him spacing off during her tutoring sessions. "Is there something wrong Sawamura-kun?" She asked half-knowing the answer.

Both Furuya and Kominato looked at the southpaw in concern since he hasn't been the same since the game ended.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Satomi narrowed her golden orbs at him. "No, you are not," She simply said. "You are still upset over that home run right?"

Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise not expecting her to bring it up since she wasn't usually straightforward. He just looked away feeling even more embarrassed. He knows that he should be fine since the coach was going to include him in next game's line-up, but he just couldn't shake off that image of Todoroki hitting his best pitch. Why did the coach still trust him? What if he disappointed them again?

She rubbed her temples in mild frustration, letting out a loud sigh since she hated looking him like this. "Sawamura-kun, I understand that you weren't expecting that to happen. Neither of us were, but that doesn't change anybody's perception of you," Satomi began in a soothing tone. "You are a great pitcher and a home run won't ever change that."

"Exactly Eijun-kun. It happens to all pitchers and that doesn't mean that they are bad. You are not less of a pitcher because of a home run." The younger Kominato said who turned to Satomi who was sitting next to him in encouragement.

Sawamura's expression brightened up at the kind words of his friends.

"You really think that I'm a great pitcher?" The pitcher asked in a hopeful tone. Satomi has never praised him before.

"Of course Sawamura-kun!" She exclaimed.

"Well I guess I played really well before that happened." He sort of bragged in a casual tone.

Satomi softly laughed at how fast his mood changed.

"Not only were you great before it happened but you were also great after the home run. You didn't completely shut down and that's what matters." She praised him.

"Nakamura-san is right once again," Kominato nodded. "How you act after you fall is what really matters and shows the world what you are really made of."

"I'm sure Kazuya already told you something similar," Satomi continued. "No one is mad at you or disappointed so stop being so hard on yourself."

Sawamura beamed.

"If you let something like that beat you then perhaps you weren't a real contender for the ace position anyways." Furuya flatly quipped but Satomi knew that was his way of encouraging him.

"What did you say you bastard?!" The southpaw screamed.

Both Satomi and Kominato looked at each and shared a laugh over their shenanigans. It seems like things are going back to normal.

"What about you Nakamura-san?" Sawamura asked her forgetting all about his little spat with Furuya.

She cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You looked upset yesterday in class," He elaborated. "Did something happen?"

Satomi flinched at his words not expecting him to be paying attention to her yesterday or any other day for that matter. Sawamura might be dimwitted but he could be oddly perceptive at times.

This time around Furuya and Kominato turned to her in concern.

"Hahaha I'm fine guys, don't worry," She nervously laughed waving her hands dismissively. "It was probably your imagination Sawamura-kun."

"Are you sure?" Kominato asked her not convinced by her.

Satomi wasn't really a good liar.

"You can tell us anything." Furuya added.

"It was that tanuki bastard wasn't it?!" The southpaw assumed in anger. "Don't cover for him we all know he is an evil bastard with a twisted personality."

"No one would ever doubt you Nakamura-san." Furuya nodded in agreement.

"What? No!" Satomi frantically shook her head. "Kazuya didn't do anything to me." She insisted.

"I don't believe you." Sawamura pressed.

"Eijun-kun!" Kominato reprimanded. "I don't think it's nice to assume that Miyuki-senpai is at fault here."

"Thank you Kominato-kun." Satomi graciously said.

"He has human feelings when he is around her. She is obviously his exception." He deadpanned.

"Oi!"

"Hmmm you are right Haruichi," Sawamura nodded in agreement while he stroke his imaginary beard. "That four eyes devil is like a completely different person around her so he wouldn't really hurt her in purpose."

Satomi blushed in embarrassment feeling uncomfortable due to his words. She didn't know that Miyuki actually treated her differently from others. To her he really didn't act any different when she was around from how he usually was.

"Guys I already told you that I'm fine." She insisted trying to change the topic.

The southpaw narrowed his eyes at her not believing her. "Fine," He relented. "But if you are ever feeling down you can tell us alright? We are friends after all." He said boring his eyes into her own.

Satomi was both taken aback and touched at his heartfelt words.

She nodded. "Yes, I will." She offered him a small smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satomi was overwhelmed by how much people there were at the new stadium were the semifinals and finals were being held at. It was nothing compared to the small Edogawa stadium. Everyone was cheering for their teams since both Seido and Sensen were powerhouses who hasn't had a chance to go to Koshien in a long time. However, Sensen was going to have to wait for another year because Seido defeated them making them advance to the finals in years. There were only one step away from going to nationals.

Everyone played amazingly well, including Sawamura. She was a little worried that flashbacks from the previous match were going to affect him today but he successfully shook them off leaving the past behind him. She couldn't be more proud of her dear friend.

She also was proud of Miyuki who did so well that Sensen's pitcher Maki had to walk him several times. He has played a critical role throughout the tournament despite his big flaw of not getting a hit without runners on base. One would think that there would be no downside to this since they advanced all the way to the finals but unfortunately there is one bad thing about this. And it was his ever growing popularity. Satomi thought after her last conversation with Miyuki she wouldn't let girls gushing and screaming over him bother her but it was easier said than done. Especially since a lot of them were the ones who said mean things about her behind her back so far.

At least Mei's fangirls brought a nice balance to the mix and helped her make her feel less uneasy. As expected his team won their semifinal match and they were going to face off against Seido in the final match. Satomi was happy for Mei too since she didn't have anything against him even if he was a rival. She also knows that Miyuki is happy that they won so they could get revenge for last year.

Her heart is beating so fast in anticipation.

"Earth to Satomi." The catcher playfully waved his hand in front of her.

She swatted it away in the same playful manner. "What is it?"

"The ichinen trio is going to the restroom. Wanna come with me?." He asked her, extending his hand for her to hold.

Satomi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What does that have anything to do with us?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to take them since they always get lost on their way back." The catcher simply explained, pointing to them who were walking towards the restroom.

"Oi! We don't need a chaperone!" Sawamura protested turning around.

"So are you going to come with me or not?" Miyuki asked her ignoring the first year pitcher protesting in the background.

Satomi laughed. "Sure." She took his warm hand into her's as they both walked behind them. She felt as if she was a teacher in a school trip escorting the small children to the restroom.

"Don't take too long guys!" Miyuki said as they arrived to the men's restroom.

"Don't tell us what to do!" The southpaw yelled annoyed at the catcher who just was sporting his trademark grin unbothered by the situation.

"Let's just go Eijun-kun." Kominato pleaded, pushing both pitchers into the restroom.

"He is sure a handful." Satomi said as Miyuki laid his back against the wall.

"Dealing with both him and Furuya is more than tiring than a game." The catcher complained while he pulled her closer to him.

"You are sweaty." She pointed out in amusement, hugging him back despite feeling the dampness of his dirty uniform.

"Deal with it." He said while he rested his chin on top of her head.

"One day I'm not going to let you do this." Satomi retorted, wrinkling her nose as she felt the the odor of sweat reaching her nose.

"As if! You know you love it." Miyuki joked looking down at her.

"I actually only love you when you shower." She shot back, playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh really?" Miyuki tightened his grip on her pressing Satomi as close to his body as possible so she could really feel all the sweat and grime that covered his body making her squeal.

"Nooo! Stop it!" Satomi demanded while she tried to squirm away from his iron grip. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me you love it." He taunted.

"Not like this! Let me go! You are so sticky." She shook her head.

He smirked at her defiance, rubbing his short hair covered in dry sweat on her face.

"Noo!" She giggled trying to move her face away from his hair.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it or I will make you smell my armpits." The catcher threatened.

Satomi widened her eyes in horror knowing that he never made any idle threats."No! No! Fine, I will," She immediately relented. "I love you just like this too." Satomi hastily said.

"Aren't you so nice Sa-chan." He faked gushed in a sing-song tone pretending to be touched loosening his grip on her.

Satomi just rolled her eyes while she wiped off his sweat from her uniform. "You don't play fair."

"I just wanted to show you some love babe." He teased, cupping her face with his hands and pressed his lips against her soft ones. Despite her annoyance she responded to the kiss by moving her lips against his, softly moaning at the contact. Miyuki took that chance to slide his tongue into her mouth which took her by surprise.

"Kazuya!" She exclaimed, breaking the kiss. "We are in public! You can't just shove your tongue down my throat like that." Satomi chastised him while looking around to see if people were looking at them.

"You were the one who started it by sticking your tongue at me like that. What did you think was going to happen?" He retorted with a smug smirk across his lips.

Satomi grumbled in annoyance. "How is that related to tongue kissing you pervert?" She huffed. "First, I can't pout because 'I'm just asking to be kissed' and now I can't stick out my tongue when I'm feeling childish?" She asked in disbelief, raising her hands to use air quotes.

"You just look so damn cute when you pout. How can you expect me not to kiss you?" Miyuki teased while he pecked her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are so annoying." She lamely shot back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You still love me though." He chided before placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Who would've said that you are one for public affection Kazuya." A masculine voice interrupted them.

The couple turned towards the direction of the familiar voice in surprise not expecting to run into him.

"Narumiya-senpai!" Satomi exclaimed embarrassed, noticing Mei who was around with a couple of his teammates and untangled herself from the catcher.

"Satomi-chan?!" Mei gasped in surprise and then looked at Miyuki in confusion. "You two are dating?"

"No, I just kiss random girls in hallways." Miyuki sarcastically deadpanned.

Satomi just looked down feeling the gaze of the Inashiro players on her looking amused with the situation.

"I knew it! So you did have a thing for her back in Junior High even though you denied it to me," The star pitcher lifted an accusatory finger to the catcher. "But I didn't know that you were going to be corrupting her like this," Mei said horrified. "Has he ever hurt you Satomi-chan?" He asked turning to her in a so much more gentler tone.

Mei took a liking to Satomi throughout the time he hanged out with her along with Miyuki back in their Junior High days. It was hard not to like Satomi with her sweet and shy demeanor since she was so fun to mess with. It also wasn't hard to feel protective over her for the same exact reasons.

Miyuki rolled his eyes. 'Not this again.' He sourly thought. Why did people have to assume that he was hurting or corrupting Satomi?

"N-no Narumiya-senpai," Satomi shook her head. "Kazuya is really nice to me."

"It's more like she is corrupting me instead." The catcher joked and got a glare from his girlfriend in return.

"You were the one with his tongue down her throat not the other way around." Mei quipped making Satomi flush.

"Please don't say those thing out loud." She pleaded.

"Don't pay attention to him Sa-chan," Miyuki said not in the least affected by his remarks. "Mei is just jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend." He added in a teasing tone.

"Shut up! I just don't have a girlfriend because I don't want one," Mei defended himself. "I'm too busy to have a girlfriend. It's not easy being the number one pitcher of West Tokyo y'know?" He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Sure, sure." Miyuki continued.

"It's true! I have tons of girls fainting over me," The pitcher boasted. "I get confessions every week. Everyone loves me." He added in a haughty tone.

"Until he opens his mouth." Shirakawa deadpanned making Carlos chuckle.

"Oi!" Mei protested.

"Either way, it will be really hard to get a girlfriend as cute as her." Carlos complimented Satomi.

Miyuki shot a murderous glare towards his direction making him slightly flinch and Satomi more uncomfortable with the situation. Was it a requirement for all baseball players to be a handful and difficult to handle?

"Did you guys manage to get valuable data while watching our game?" Shirakawa asked him trying to diffuse the situation.

Miyuki turned to the shortstop reluctantly still wanting to punch Carlos in the face for blatantly flirting with his girlfriend in his presence.

"We were so in awe of how well Mei played that we couldn't even get down a single note." He joked but on the inside was hoping for the ichinen trio to come out since he really didn't want to be talking to his rivals two days before the game.

"Oh I can't believe it! Kazuya complimented me." Mei gushed with stars in his eyes which slightly surprised Satomi. She didn't know that he valued his opinion that much.

"I hope you guys are prepared for the next game." Carlos said.

"Either way it won't matter because I have the all-star team this year so we won't lose." Mei added with confidence, narrowing his icy blue eyes at Miyuki.

The catcher just smirked in return as they began walking away.

"Goodbye Satomi-chan! And don't forget to call me if he ever hurts you." Mei waved while walking away.

Satomi just giggled. "It was nice to see you too Narumiya-senpai." She waved back.

"What's everyone's problem with me?" Miyuki huffed in annoyance.

"I heard you say that white haired bastard's name Nakamura-san!" Sawamura exclaimed, coming out of the restroom with Kominato and Furuya trailing behind. "Was he here?"

"He just left." Satomi simply replied.

"Now that you are all finally done, let's go." Miyuki ordered already over his conversation with Mei.

"What were you guys talking about?" The southpaw asked.

"Nothing." The catcher flatly replied while he turned on his heel.

"Was he talking about me Nakamura-san?" Sawamura frantically asked her instead.

Satomi raised her eyebrows in confusion. Why would they talk about him?

"Why would I talk about you?" Miyuki asked in disbelief.

"To tell him all of my secrets." The pitcher replied in a matter-of-factly.

Satomi tried to stifle her laughter because she didn't want to offend her friend but it was almost impossible. Miyuki on the other hand didn't care about offending anyone and didn't hold back with his loud obnoxious laughter.

"Baka!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Sawamura shouted at him.

"You." The catcher casually replied.

"Kazuya stop being mean to Sawamura-kun and let's go," Satomi pleaded already tired of their fighting. "Or the bus will leave us."

"Nakamura-san is right, if we don't hurry the bus will leave us." Kominato backed her up.

"Yes! Stop being mean to me you tanuki bastard."

"Pointing out the obvious is being mean now?" Miyuki snickered as he started walking towards the exit with Satomi in tow knowing that they already wasted too much time.

"You have no room to talk y'know?" The southpaw continued trailing behind the catcher.

"It's that so?" Miyuki said in a bored tone.

"Yes! You are an oblivious idiot who needs to take care of his girlfriend!" The first year pitcher exclaimed.

Satomi, Furuya and Kominato froze in their spots shocked at Sawamura's words not really expecting that he would say something like that which was most likely related to their previous conversation at the library.

Miyuki stiffened at the pitcher's latest remarks and turned around to face him."What's that supposed to mean?" He asked also in shock narrowing his eyes at the pitcher.

'Please kill me now.' Satomi thought mortified.

"Nakamura-san is upset about something and you are too dumb to see it." He elaborated unfazed by his catcher's glare.

"Satomi?" Miyuki turned to her with inquiring eyes.

Satomi gulped down a thick lump in her throat, feeling her forehead beading with sweat. Miyuki called her by her full name instead of 'Sa-chan' which meant that he was being serious.

"I don't know what he is talking about," She nervously laughed causing the catcher to give her a look of suspicion. "We should really be leaving now… Right Kominato-kun?" She turned to the pink-haired teen for backup.

"T-totally," He nervously nodded. "We should go now Miyuki-senpai."

"I think we should hurry too Miyuki-senpai." Furuya said.

"Yes, let's go now." Satomi proposed, taking Kominato's hand and they both started running towards the exit with Furuya trailing behind them at a much slower pace.

"You better fix it!" Sawamura told Miyuki before leaving him behind.

The catcher just grumbled in frustration while he watched the first years run away from him.

What the hell was going on?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that evening Satomi avoided Miyuki at all costs which annoyed the catcher to no end. What was going on that she couldn't tell him but could tell Sawamura out of all people? To make matters worse she also avoided him the next day and hasn't answered any of his texts. With the final match approaching he is very busy with practice and dealing with four different pitchers who have four entirely different personalities. So he couldn't allow his private life impact his life on the field but that was easier said than done. Miyuki couldn't stop thinking about Satomi. Part of him wanted to approach Sawamura and ask him what was wrong with her but his ego didn't let him since he thought it was pathetic that he had to ask another person what was ailing his girlfriend.

No, Miyuki had to find out on his own now that practice was over and he already showered.

Which is why he was walking around the fields looking for her. He knew that she liked to go on evening strolls and sometimes sketch the night sky if she found it particularly beautiful. Thanks to pollution Tokyo rarely ever had starry shiny night skies unlike in the countryside. Tonight was actually one of those rare nights where the stars were twinkling up in the sky so most likely she was outside somewhere.

'Maybe up in the hills.' Miyuki wondered while heading towards the hills overlooking the training fields.

A couple of minutes later when he arrived, a satisfied smile spread across his lips when he noticed a feminine figure with a blue sundress sitting not so far away from him as she animatedly sketched what he guessed was the scenery in her sketchbook.

"Satomi?" He called out softly.

Satomi flinched at the sound of his voice, slowly looking up from her sketchbook and turned her around. "Kazuya? How did you know I was here?" She asked.

Miyuki smirked. "You stick out like a sore thumb remember?" He said in a teasing tone taking a seat besides her.

"You never let me forget." She grumbled puffing her cheeks.

He chuckled as his eyes travelled down to the sketchbook on her lap. "You are drawing something?"

"Yes," Satomi timidly replied knowing that he was going to interrogate sooner or later. "The sky looks so beautiful right now and I just couldn't help myself." She explained looking up to the starry night.

The catcher followed her line of sight, letting himself be mesmerized by the sight before him. "Sometimes I'm so busy that I don't notice how beautiful the nature surrounding us is," He said before looking at her again. "Are you going to show me?" Miyuki asked pointing at her sketchbook.

Satomi didn't say anything as she handed him the book surprising the catcher. "That didn't take a lot of convincing," He teased making her slightly blush. "It looks really beautiful like everything else you draw." He complimented her, examininf the sketch of the night sky that she made.

"Thanks," She smiled content with his words. "And I don't really mind you looking at my sketches that much anymore." She shyly revealed.

Miyuki beamed at this new revelation. "It makes me very happy to hear that Sa-chan," He said with a genuine smile. "I'm glad that you trust me more."

"But I do trust you," Satomi hastily said, gripping his arm and bored her golden eyes into his. "I always have."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" He asked having trouble believing her.

Satomi looked away at his inevitable question.

"Why can you tell Sawamura out of all people and not me?!" Miyuki pressed sounding a bit hurt. "I'm your boyfriend not him."

"I didn't tell him anything," She clarified feeling guilty. "He asked me if I was fine because he saw me upset the other day and I told him that I was but he didn't believe me," She explained. "Which I think is why he said that to you. He was just worried about me."

Miyuki felt his tense shoulders relax at her words feeling relieved that she wasn't at least confiding in other people when she had him. "Were you actually upset?"

Satomi stiffened at his question. "A little." She half-admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything?" Miyuki inquired, cupping one of her cheeks making her look at him.

She let out a deep sigh as she stroked the back of his hand. "Because it was something stupid."

"Since it's so stupid then you shouldn't really have no problem in telling me right?" He softly asked.

Satomi absentmindedly caressed his knuckles while she mustered the courage to tell him what happened "Well it's just that… I saw you.. With that girl." She timidly began averting her gaze away from his.

"What girl?" Miyuki furrowed his eyes in eyebrows in confusion.

"That girl from your grade who confessed to you a couple of days ago." She elaborated.

"What?! You saw that?" He asked as he widened his brown eyes in surprise.

Satomi simply nodded.

"B-but but I rejected her! I swear!" The catcher frantically exclaimed.

She broke in laughter at his nervousness. "I know," Satomi clarified. "Which is why I said it was stupid. It was nothing worth getting upset over."

Miyuki enveloped her in a warm embrace without saying anything, kissing the top of her head. "If you got upset over that then it's not stupid," He said in a low tone. "I would probably get upset too since I can't stand the thought of anyone getting close to you." He added in a possessive tone.

"Really?" Satomi asked, looking up at him.

The catcher nodded, locking eyes with her.

"I guess I was still feeling upset over what happened the other night with us and then I saw her confessing to you," She began explaining. "I thought the worst and that you would probably replace me with someone else.. Someone better."

"That would be impossible because there is no one better than you." Miyuki said, running his fingers through her purple tresses.

Satomi blushed at his words. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" He said without hesitation. "Satomi you are the most important person in my life and I don't think that I could stand losing you." He confessed with a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you either," She said burying her face in his chest inhaling his comforting scent. This time around sweat was replaced with the faint odor of soap. "I really hate being this insecure but I can't help it. I didn't tell you because I don't trust you, but because I know that those are my issues that I have to work on my own."

Miyuki tightened his grip on her. "I guess it's also my fault that you have doubts since I'm not really open with my emotions," He realized. "There are a lot of things that I don't tell you and perhaps that's why you don't know how truly important you are to me."

"Like what?" She looked up at him in curiosity.

"Well…" He trailed off, sheepishly scratching his neck. "Like how I liked you even before I graduated."

"You did?!" Satomi asked in surprise.

He nodded.

"When did you start liking me?" She asked.

"After we went out for the first time to see that field of flowers, remember?" Miyuki replied.

"What?! That long ago? Then why didn't you confess any sooner?"

"I tried but… I just couldn't do it." Miyuki vaguely replied feeling embarrassed.

"What do you mean you couldn't do it? You are always so confident." Satomi was at a loss.

"Only when it comes to baseball but other than that not really." He confessed.

"Did you ever try to confess?"

"I did," The catcher revealed. "Back on graduation day."

Satomi cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Really? I didn't suspect a thing."

"Well what happened was…."

Flashback:

" _Miyuki-senpai!" Satomi called out walking through the crowd of bustling students and parents alike._

" _Are you that eager to see me?" The catcher asked with a teasing grin once she arrived to where he was._

 _Satomi puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I don't know why I bother in coming to you to offer my congratulations like a normal person." She spat._

 _Miyuki burst out laughing. "I can't blame you for wanting to get a last glimpse of me before I leave." He chided._

 _She stiffened at his last word as she averted her gaze from him. "Time goes by really fast doesn't it?" She gave him a sad smile. "I still can't believe that I'm not going to see you next trimester."_

 _Miyuki felt a pang of guilt hit him for being so insensitive towards her. "I'm just going to another school not dying." He said, nervously scratching his neck._

 _Satomi smiled at his words. "Yes you are right.." She nodded. "But I'm still going to miss you Miyuki-senpai." She added trying to keep her tone even but he could hear her voice crack at the end._

 _The catcher felt his heart beat faster at the mention of his name realizing that he wasn't going to see her daily anymore. He wasn't going to hear those words 'Miyuki-senpai' in that sweet and soft tone of hers that he has grown to love anymore. He won't get to tease her everyday anymore. He might not see her anymore. He will miss Satomi. He didn't care about this school or his team at all but Satomi was different. She was the only good thing that came out of being here and now he was going to lose her._

 _Why did he have to fall for her?_

 _Why couldn't he just let her be and stop bothering her when she asked him to?_

 _Now he was going to have to deal with pesky emotions that might distract from his baseball all because he had to fall in love with her._

" _Miyuki-senpai?" Satomi called out pulling him away from his thoughts._

" _Yes?" He replied savoring the last moments that he will have with her and trying to engrave her voice in his memory._

" _Will you keep in touch with me?" She timidly asked as a blush covered her cheeks._

 _The catcher blinked in confusion. She wanted to keep in touch with him? Why?_

" _Y-yeah sure." He awkwardly replied._

 _She was probably going to forget about him before the summer ends anyways._

" _Really?! That's great. I can't wait to see how well you do in Seido." She gushed._

 _Miyuki didn't say anything as he felt warmth spread through his chest. Satomi's smile was truly the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen and he is always mesmerized by it. That is one of the reasons why he loves her._

 _Maybe…_

 _Maybe she should know._

" _Nakamura-san?" He called out._

" _Yes?" She innocently asked._

" _I… I.. Uh.." Miyuki nervously stammered._

' _I like you' he wanted to say but the words just couldn't come out of his mouth. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to burst out of his chest._

" _Are you alright Miyuki-senpai?" Satomi asked in concern. "You look so pale."_

 _Miyuki nervously laughed. "Hahaha. Of course I'm fine," He exclaimed. "I'm just messing with you." He teased._

' _I hate myself.' He thought to himself._

 _He was such a coward._

" _Baka!" Satomi exclaimed in anger, hitting him on the arm._

End of Flashback.

Satomi burst out laughing. "That was what you were trying to tell me?!"

"Don't laugh." Miyuki grumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

She gave him a small peck on the lips. "You look so cute with your little pout." She cooed making fun of him for what he did to her the other day.

"Stop it." He protested before breaking into a small laugh.

"Did I really make you that nervous?" She asked in amusement.

"Yep."

"But why?"

"I was scared that you were going to reject me and I also figured that it was useless since I was graduating, but I was mostly scared." Miyuki admitted.

Satomi cupped his face while she laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe that you were scared that I would reject you when I thought it was so obvious that I liked you."

"I thought that it was obvious that I liked you," He exclaimed. "That was what Mei said back then."

"We were both so oblivious back then." She concluded.

"Thankfully we ended up together." Miyuki said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you so much Kazuya." Satomi declared, snuggling against his chest.

He breathed in her soothing scent. "I love you too babe."

"I'm sorry for worrying you when the final is tomorrow." She apologized.

"You don't have to apologize," He shook his head before kissing the top of her head. "Baseball it's not the only important thing to me. You are too."

She smiled at him for his heartfelt words. "Speaking of the final… How you feel about it?"

"I'm mostly excited," Miyuki replied with a grin. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Satomi laughed at how endearing he looked. He was giddy with excitement like a small kid in a candy store. 'Typical Kazuya.' She thought to herself.

"I'm sure you guys are going to do great."


	6. Trust

**Hello there! I hope that you are having a good weekend so far and that you enjoyed last chapter.**

 **I also hope you enjoyed my portrayal of Mei because that was my first time doing that. Since my next story (in about 8-10 weeks if there are no delays in my update schedule) is about Miyuki liking his younger sister I wanted to get a headstart and practice writing about new characters.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **I also apologize for not updating on Sunday. I was not feeling well on Saturday with a massive headache and by the time I felt like writing my laptop didn't want to turn on (it finally is and it's staying on because otherwise it might not turn on again) and I had the same issue on Sunday. When it finally turned on it was late in the evening and I could only write about 6 pages before I had to go to bed so I could go work the next day :(**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

"Kazuya! Kazuya!" Satomi called out, desperately knocking on his door.

Earlier in the day, Seido faced off against Inashiro in the final match of the summer tournament and unfortunately Seido lost. They were only an out away from winning the game and going to nationals but they ended up losing despite their tremendous efforts. She has never seen the team be so devastated before. It was just so heartbreaking to watch them cry bitter tears of disappointment. Especially the third years since they were going retire after today to focus on college exams. Satomi couldn't imagine how they must be feeling in the moment. All of their hard work to achieve what was now an unattainable dream was now gone.

She doesn't even want to begin to think how is her boyfriend feeling.

"Kazuya!" She knocked on the door again and soon felt relief wash all over her when she saw the doorknob twisting and then Miyuki wearing his usual red baseball shirt and black sweatpants when he opened the door.

"I heard you the first time y'know?" The catcher lightly teased but his dry tone betrayed his words.

Satomi looked down in mild embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" She trailed off, looking up to meet his brown eyes. "I'm just worried about you." Satomi explained softly.

Miyuki felt a pang of guilt hit him when she locked eyes with him and looked away in regret as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Why does she has to look like a hurt puppy? He thought. "Baka," The catcher simply said while he slightly ruffled her hair catching her off guard. "You don't have to apologize." He gave her a small smile.

Satomi nodded in return.

"Come in." Miyuki offered, motioning for her to come.

"What are about your roommates?" She asked giving him a hesitant look.

"Sulking off in another room," He shrugged. "Besides they are third years so I will have the room to myself for a long time now." He added, slightly wincing at the mention of them retiring.

"A-alright then." Satomi stammered as she entered the room and he closed the door behind her.

She didn't know why but the atmosphere of the room was tense and awkward. That's not true. She did know why. This is the first time where he has lost an important match while being in a relationship with her. Satomi didn't know what to say. She was speechless. How could she comfort him? How could she tell him that things were going to be alright when they were not? The third years were going to retire and even if they win nationals next year it's not going to be the same.

"Are you just going to stand there like a plant in the middle of the room?" The catcher asked with a humorless grin, sitting on his bed.

Satomi didn't say anything while she examined his features. He looked the same as ever. His brown eyes were not red or watery, and there were no traces of tears or distress. However she knew better. His trademark teasing grin was not reaching his eyes and it looked strained as well. He was obviously putting up a front.

"Kazuya…" She tentatively began, nervously smoothing out her uniform plaid skirt. "Are you okay?" She timidly asked feeling stupid for asking such a dumb question.

"You don't have to be so nervous Sa-chan," He lightly reprimanded, chuckling how nervous she was. "I'm not going to bite you."

"You are still not answering my question." Satomi reminded him feeling more brave. He was right. There was no reason to be walking on eggshells and be nervous.

Miyuki took a deep breath knowing that she was going to eventually ask that. "I'm fine Satomi," He asked, looking away. "Don't worry. I will live."

Satomi narrowed her golden orbs at him. "Liar." She simply said.

The catcher rubbed his temples in mild exasperation. "Obviously I'm not ecstatic," He admitted, crossing his arms across his chest. "We are not going to Koshien this summer and I will probably never forget about today's defeat but I'm fine." Miyuki added trying to sound convincing.

However who the hell he thought he was convincing?

"Why can you just say that you are fine?" Satomi asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Because that's the truth." He insisted, refusing to meet her eyes.

She scoffed at his stubbornness. "It's okay to say that you are not. No one would hold that against you," She continued. "You guys were so close of winning and yet lost so you have every right to be upset."

"But I'm not alright?" He snapped. "Can't you just drop it? I don't want to be stuck on this and sulk like the others alright?" Miyuki said trying to change the topic. "I know that you are worried about me but we don't have to have some kind of deep conversation about this because it's just not necessary." He added in a softer tone not wanting to upset her even further.

"Why do you always do that?" Satomi asked him disappointed with how things were turning out.

"Do what?" He replied with another question giving her a puzzling look.

"You treat me like a child and then push me away from you." She accused trying to keep her tone even.

"I don't treat you like a child." The catcher scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes, you do," Satomi insisted, taking a seat next to him on his bed. "You always treat me as if I'm going to break if you even just merely raise your tone with me," She elaborated. "You never tell me anything that goes on with you. Not even now when something so bad has happened to you. Why can't you just talk to me even if it's just for this one time?"

"Satomi.." Miyuki whispered surprised by her outburst.

"Why can't you just let me inside your walls and tell me how you feel?" She asked him while she bored her eyes into his own.

"What walls?"

"See? You are doing it again!" Satomi lightly nudge him. "This is what I mean when I say that you treat me like a child," She huffed. "You don't think that I don't notice how guarded you are? You really think that I'm stupid?" She asked in an offended tone.

"You are not stupid," Miyuki protested. "I'm just so- I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." He started apologizing.

Satomi shook her head. "I don't want your apology," She said softly as she lightly stroked his cheek. "I just want you to be honest with me." Satomi soon realized that she was being a hypocrite since she hasn't told him everything that has been going on with her. She needed to begin using her own advice instead of lecturing him but she has felt like this for a long time now.

"It was not my intention to push you away," Miyuki said taking her small hand and bringing it to his lips. "Don't take it personal. I do this with everyone so it's not just you," He explained. "It's not that I don't trust you or think that you can't handle it.. It' just that I.. I.."

"You what?" She asked, getting closer to him.

"I guess that I've been alone for so long that I don't know how to share my feelings or problems with anyone else." Miyuki said finally opening up.

"What about your teammates? Your family?"

"I'm not as close with them as it seems," He replied absentmindedly brushing her knuckles. "And my family well… My mom died when I was young, I don't have any siblings, and my dad works long hours so I'm not really used to this since no one ever asks me these type of questions," The catcher revealed for the first time. "That's why I said that you shouldn't take it personal. This doesn't have anything to do with you. It's all me." He insisted with a pleading look.

Satomi's expression softened at his explanation. "I'm sorry about your mother Kazuya.. I didn't know." She said apologetically not wanting to bring him bad memories. Both of her parents were alive and she couldn't imagine her life without them. He must have felt so alone without his mother throughout all of these years.

"There is no way you would have known since you are the first person I've ever told," He dismissed her apology. "Are you.. Mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?" She asked perplexed.

"Well, because we have been dating for almost eight months now and this is the first time I'm telling you about my mother." He explained hoping that she was not.

"No, of course not!" Satomi shook her head. "I'm glad you told me and I don't mind that it took you this long since that's something very traumatic."

"Yes, it was," He confirmed while he reminisced of his childhood days. "I don't really like talking about it."

"And that's totally fine," Satomi said supportingly. "You don't need to tell me your darkest deepest secrets," She explained. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you and that you can always talk to me."

Miyuki's lips curved into a small genuine smile, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks babe." He whispered graciously.

Satomi closed her eyes in content, burying her face in his chest relishing in the warmth of the embrace. "You don't have to thank me. I love you and I will always be there for you."

The catcher kissed the top of her head in response. "Satomi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not fine." He finally confessed.

"I know." She said wrapping her arms around him and he tightened his hold on her.

"We were only one out away and it just…" He trailed off as he buried his face in her hair.

"I know."

"I've never felt like this before after a loss. It's just there aren't any words to describe how devastating it feels. I truly thought we were going to Koshien." He said in a muffled tone.

She just squeezed his hand without saying anything.

"I feel like this is my fault," Miyuki continued. "It's my fault that we lost. Something was going on with Sawamura and I was too blind to see it since I was so concentrated on that one final out," He said feeling the emotions pouring out of him. "And now we are never going to nationals with the third years."

"It's not your fault Kazuya," Satomi assured him looking up at him. "You were amazing and everyone else was too it just wasn't your time."

Miyuki shook his head. "I wasn't good enough and the team wasn't good enough either."

"It's too late for the third years but it's not too late for you and the rest of the team." Satomi pointed out.

"You are right," The catcher nodded while he ran his fingers through her purple tresses. "I can accept the loss. Tomorrow I will watch the tape to see where everything went wrong."

Satomi beamed at him. "If you were someone else I would tell you that you don't have to force yourself but knowing you, you probably can't wait to get back in the game." She explained with a giggle.

Miyuki grinned at her feeling so much better."You know me too well Sa-chan." He said, pressing a small kiss on her temple.

"I think that's enough emotional talk for the day." The catcher said, lifting his head up from her hair hoping to change the subject.

Satomi softly laughed at him. "You don't have to strain yourself," She reassured him. "Tonight was fine."

"Good!" He exclaimed, leaning back on the bed with his arms still wrapped around her. "Your birthday is coming up isn't?"

Satomi gasped. "You are right. I totally forgot about my birthday," She exclaimed surprised. "It's in two weeks."

"I know it is," Miyuki chuckled at her excitement. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Satomi tapped her chin, pondering about his question."Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't really want anything for my birthday."

The catcher feigned groaned in exasperation. "That's not fun," He said as she lightly punched him on the arm. "You gotta want at least one thing."

"I don't really want anything that is material," She insisted. "I only would like for you to spend time with me even if it's not on the exact day of my birthday. It can be around that date." She proposed in a hopeful tone as her eyes peered over him.

"Then it's decided. We are going to hang out in your birthday then." Miyuki declared.

Satomi widened her eyes in surprise. "Really? Are you sure? You are going to be busy with practice."

"Your birthday falls on a Sunday which we have off during the off-season. Usually people practice on that day anyways but since it's not mandatory I can spend the day with you," He explained. "Besides it's your birthday and it is the only thing you asked for so there is no way that I'm not going to grant your wish," Miyuki continued not being able to conceal his smile as he noticed her growing excitement. "I think we are long overdue for a date don't you agree?"

Satomi eagerly nodded. "I'm so happy. I can't believe we are going on a date." She squealed.

Miyuki couldn't help but to beam at her. He always felt guilty for not spending more time with her and always felt grateful that she was very understanding and patient at all times. Seeing her this happy made him feel warm fuzzy feelings. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Hmmm… What about the beach? I want to go before the summer ends." She proposed.

"The beach?" Miyuki snickered. "You sure are a cheap date."

"You don't want to go?" Satomi asked a little crestfallen.

"I don't care where we go as long I'm with you." He replied in a low tone, bending down to kiss her.

Satomi giggled. "You are so cheesy." She teased.

"If you are not careful then I'm going to throw you into the ocean when we go." Miyuki threatened as he started tickling her filling the room with the sound of their carefree laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After that night there was an interesting turn of events. Miyuki was appointed captain.

Captain.

How was he supposed to be the captain? He had no leadership skills whatsoever. Not to mention he was also known for having a twisted personality with a knack of not mincing any words. What the hell was the coach thinking? There were other candidates far better suited than him.

It's only been a couple of days and Miyuki already feels the immense pressure. He felt as if everyone had their eyes on him, watching his every move and in consequence he felt so self-conscious. For the first time he was actually trying (key word trying) to watch his words when he spoke to his teammates along with practicing even harder than before since he was also batting cleanup now. As if that wasn't enough he had to find time to deal with three different pitchers with three entirely different personalities as well.

His life wasn't easy.

However he couldn't dwell on that; at least not today. Today was special. Today was Satomi's birthday and he had to make sure that she has a great time. She looked so happy when they made plans to go to the beach and therefore he didn't want to disappoint her. However he doesn't think that it's possible to put a damper on her mood when she looks so endearing. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes travelled to her where she was sitting next to him on the train. Her long hair was braided into two adorable braids with stubborn purple strands framing her facing and she was red floral sundress. He opted for a simple white v-neck t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

"What's up with these today?" Miyuki asked her as he lightly touched one of her braids with a teasing grin.

"Don't you like them?" Satomi pouted.

"I do like them," Miyuki replied chuckling. "You just look so cute." He cooed while he nuzzled her neck.

"Stop it Kazuya!" She exclaimed giggling. "Thankfully you never really see me with them."

"You wear your hair like that a lot?" He asked perplexed.

"I braid it when I paint during club hours because my hair is in the way." Satomi explained.

Miyuki nodded in understanding. "You learn something new every day." He said as he playfully flicked her forehead trying to suppress that annoying angry feeling that was bubbling up inside him. He knew it was silly but he hated that he didn't know that about Satomi. What else didn't he know about his girlfriend?

"Ouch," Satomi complained, rubbing her forehead in mild pain. "It's my birthday. You have to be nice to me." She joked.

"I'm being nice to you." The catcher insisted sarcastically.

"No, you are not." She retorted.

"Yes, I'am." He playfully maintained.

"No y- Oh my god we are going to miss our stop." Satomi said quickly, gasping in surprise when she noticed that this was their stop.

The two teenagers promptly exited out of the train and started walking towards the beach. They made small talk while they basked in the warmth of the sun that was shining brightly up in the clear cloudless blue sky. It was the perfect day to celebrate Satomi's birthday. It was just so fitting: Bright and full of life just like her.

Once they arrived to the beach Satomi was mesmerized by the views. The ocean was so beautifully blue and clear and the white sand was so beautiful and warm as well. She just didn't love the views but also the scent of salt in the air that assaulted her nose. They chose a spot within a reasonable distance from the shore and laid a white blanket to place their belongings. Satomi was dying to know what Miyuki was carrying.

"What do you have in there?" She asked pointing to the basket that he had besides him.

"Lunch." He replied in a matter of factly tone.

Satomi rolled her eyes. "I could tell that much since you for some strange reason insisted on me not making anything for lunch. I just want to know what you made."

"What do you mean 'for some strange reason'?" Miyuki asked with an incredulous scoff as his nose crinkled due to the salty air. "It's your birthday. I'm not going to make you cook on your birthday."

"Cooking it's not really a bother for me." She said while she rummaged through her blue beach bag looking for her sun screen.

"I know but I wanted to cook for you since you always do it for me." The catcher replied honestly.

Satomi blushed at his words as she bit her lower lip. "Aren't you going to tell me what you made then?"

"You'll see when we eat." He said, sending her a coy wink.

She playfully stuck her tongue at him. "You are such a meanie."

"Do you want me to tongue you down again?" Miyuki asked with a cheeky grin.

"Absolutely not," Satomi said horrified looking around. Since it was Sunday and summer was coming to an end in a couple of weeks the beach was crowded with a lot of people and even though she didn't know anywhere there she would still be so embarrassed to be seen kissed by her boyfriend like that. "There are a lot of people here."

"So are you saying that if we didn't have an audience then you wouldn't mind?" He asked with an even wider grin.

"May-be." Satomi coyly replied while giggling and absentmindedly pouring some sunscreen into her palm and started rubbing both of her arms.

"Aren't you so naughty." The catcher teased.

"Well, we have gone further than that." She pointed out.

"That is true," He nodded, remembering the night when they almost lost both of their virginities and observed her putting on sunscreen. "Do you want me to help you with that?" He asked pointing at her back.

"Aren't you so helpful today?" Satomi noted, handing him the sunscreen bottle.

"I'm always helpful," Miyuki retorted while he grabbed the bottle. "You are going to have to take your dress off y'know?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Satomi slightly flushed at his last statement. She loved the beach but this was the one part that slightly bothered her, since every time she revealed her swimsuit she would get stares from guys of all ages, and one time she got catcalls which made her extremely self-conscious of her breasts. It was not her fault that they were big and sometimes she wished they would be smaller. It would also make shopping a lot more enjoyable experience. Thankfully Miyuki was with her which is why she was more at ease since she always feels safe with him. He could be really scary when he wanted to. Not to mention that he already seen her practically naked.

She nodded as she shrugged out of her dress revealing a two piece yellow bikini while avoiding his gaze.

Miyuki felt his breath hitched in his throat as his brown eyes immediately went to her chest and then gulped down a thick lump in his throat as his eyes travelled all over her body, from her round breasts, flat stomach, and slim legs. He felt like a pervert for staring at her chest area first but at the same time he also felt silly for also feeling like that since she wasn't just his girlfriend but also because he has already seen her with less clothes than that. Deep down he had to admit that he just missed those… Intimate moments that he had with her. However, that doesn't mean that he would ever force her to do something that she didn't want to do. He would wait for as long as she wanted.

The catcher shook his head in an effort of getting his mind out of the gutter, positioning himself behind her grateful that he didn't have to face her and embarrass him. Knowing Satomi she was probably feeling the same way but that was besides the point. He needed to put up a front so she could feel more at ease. Miyuki couldn't help remembering his teammates when they teased him last night about going on a date with Satomi and how lucky he was that he was going to get to see her in a swimsuit. Miyuki thanked his lucky stars that none of them were at the beach with them because then they would oogle her which he wouldn't have been able to stand. He knows is selfish but he wants Satomi for his eyes only and no one else's.

Thinking of his teammates reminded him of his burden as captain again much to his dismay. They were probably doing extra practice while he was at the beach relaxing. He knew that he wasn't wasting his time and that he needed to make time for his girlfriend, especially on her birthday, but he couldn't help but to feel guilty and feel like a bad captain. Tetsu-san wouldn't probably be at the beach right now and instead would be leading his teammates instead.

Miyuki internally groaned. Was his position as captain going to affect his relationship with Satomi in the future? He certainly hoped not. That was the last thing he needed. He didn't think about it first since Satomi left the dorms for summer vacation the night after the final match and his routine changed due to the break as well. But once the new trimester begins things are going to change and he is going to become even more busy which is going to unable him to spend the already scarce time with her.

Hopefully he finds a way to make it work.

"Kazuya?" Satomi called out shaking him away from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He replied, absentmindedly rubbing more sunscreen on her back half-relishing on the smoothness of her soft flesh making her feel goosebumps due to enjoying the warm touch of his calloused digits.

"What are you thinking about? You are so quiet." She asked him curiously, peering over her shoulder to meet his eyes.

"I was thinking about how grown up you are." The catcher replied with a teasing grin.

Satomi playfully rolled her eyes. "You sound like my parents." She teased giggling.

"Well, the catcher is considered to be the mom of the team so maybe it's not that weird." He said with a chuckle as he handed her the sunscreen.

"That makes total sense since I have to share you with three different pitchers," She noted. "Knowing you I'm probably the mistress."

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." The catcher joked.

Satomi playfully punched him on the arm. "I think we can have lunch now." She changed the subject.

"Are you really hungry or you just want to know what I cooked?"

"It's actually both." She replied while she put her sunscreen again and turned around to face him.

"I could eat too," He shrugged satisfied with her answer as he grabbed his basket and pulled out a bento wrapped in a pink tablecloth. "There you go." He handed her the bento before taking another one for himself.

"Thank you!" Satomi happily exclaimed while she loosened the knot of the tablecloth.

"I hope you like it." Miyuki said with a smug grin.

There was no way that she wasn't going to like his cooking.

Satomi squealed in joy as she opened her bento. "You made me all of my favorite sushi!" She exclaimed once again. "That's my favorite." Satomi loved sushi. Spicy tuna rolls, tempura rolls, and rainbow rolls were her favorite.

"I know," He replied in smug satisfaction due to her reaction. "Try it." He nudged while handing her a pair of chopsticks.

She took the chopsticks from his hand and took a bite of her spicy tuna roll after saying a quick 'Itadakimasu.' Her eyes widened in surprise. "This is so good!" She squealed in excitement as she took another bite.

"I'm glad that you like it," The catcher said, taking a bite of his own. "This was actually the first dish that I learned how to make so it's one of my signature ones along with fried rice."

"Really? That's amazing. I didn't know that you knew how to cook this well," She said. "You are a better cook than me."

"I think it's a tie," Miyuki shrugged. "I enjoy your cooking more."

"Why?" She asked perplexed. He was a better cook than her.

"It's special." He simply replied.

Satomi blushed at his words. "Your meal is so special to me too."

Miyuki gave her a sheepish smile. "I wanted to cook for you since I'm always busy."

"I don't mind because this way I can appreciate it more."

"You are in luck then because I also brought dessert." The catcher revealed.

"Really?" Satomi asked in excitement. "What do you have?"

Miyuki set his bento down on the blanket before he took another bento out of the basket. "Red velvet." He said in a sing-song tone as he handed it to her.

"That's my favorite too." She squealed in delight again

"Who is the best boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk.

"You are." Satomi replied with a giggle, kissing him on the cheek.

Today was definitely shaping up to be an amazing day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After spending a fun day at the beach where they basked in the sun, ate Miyuki's delicious treats, and swimming (more like Miyuki dumping Satomi into the ocean), the couple made their way back home. Miyuki insisted on walking Satomi home which was not really a bother since it allowed him to spend more time with her.

"So are you not going back home for the summer?" She asked him playing with her now damp hair that was loose instead of the braids that she had in the morning.

"No, we have to stay for practice." Miyuki replied walking alongside her as he stared at the sun setting.

"Well since you are going to be at the dorms for the break, do you want to come in for a while?" Satomi asked in a hopeful tone as they approached her house.

"Anything for you my love." He jokingly said. Although he has been feeling guilty throughout the day for not being back in school, he knows that their time is limited and it is best to make their time together worth now.

Satomi smiled at his response while she looked for her keys in her bag and then opened the door to let themselves in. "You haven't been here in forever right?"

Miyuki nodded as he looked around the entryway and corridor with a small table against the wall. He could see the beginning of the staircase at the end which divided the house into the kitchen and living room. Nothing has changed since the first time he visited Satomi at her house. "Where are your parents?" He asked

"My mom sent me a text saying that she went out with my dad for dinner," She replied while she took off her sandals. "Is your hair still wet? I have my blow dryer in my room to dry yourself off, we can go up if you want."

"So your parents are out? It's that why you are asking me if I want to go to your room?" Miyuki asked with a devilish grin.

Satomi slightly blushed at his words. "N-no! Of course not!" She stammered. She needs to thinks before she speaks.

The catcher cackled at her reaction as he draped an arm around her. "I'm just joking babe," He assured her. "We can go up and spend some PG-13 time."

She rolled her eyes at his joke and started walking towards the staircase with Miyuki trailing behind her. When they got to the second floor Satomi opened the door of her bedroom and turned on the light switch.

"Your room looks the same too." The catcher noted while his eyes scanned the room. The walls of her room were light pink, her bed was against the right corner of her room, her bedroom window covered with lavender curtains, a desk with a lamp and a couple of sketchbooks scattered around, and a small table in the center with cushions

"I haven't been here in awhile." She said, setting her beach bag on the desk.

"My room is probably collecting dust." Miyuki snorted.

"Won't your dad clean it?"

"I wouldn't bet on that," He replied as he thought back of his home life. He was in charge of the household chores since his father didn't bother with that so that meant that his house was probably in chaos. Perhaps he should go visit before he doesn't have a house to come to. Miyuki refused to call it a home. "What are you doing?" He asked, approaching her by the desk.

"I'm putting the seashells that I got today in my jewelry box," Satomi explained, showing him the golden heart shaped box with different kind of seashells such as conchs and cowries. "I know it's silly but I like to collect them."

"That's not silly. What's silly is that you put them in your jewelry box," Miyuki teased her. "Shouldn't you put actual jewelry in there?"

"I don't really have that many so they are in the boxes that they came with." She replied slightly annoyed him.

"Close your eyes." The catcher instructed.

"Why?" Satomi asked narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Just do it." He insisted.

Satomi closed her eyes apprehensively not really knowing what to expect with him.

A couple of minutes later she felt him lightly touching her neck.

"You can open them now."

She opened her eyes in confusion as she looked around looking to see what happened until she felt something cold against her neck making her look down in suspicion. Satomi widened her eyes in surprise when she noticed a gold heart locket necklace dangling in her neck. "Oh my goodness! You got me a gift?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course, it's your birthday." Miyuki said feeling his lips curving into a satisfied grin.

"I love it so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" Satomi gushed giddy with excitement as she circled her arms around his neck and softly pressed her lips against his.

The catcher wrapped his arms around her small waist in return. "Happy birthday." He simply said, kissing her forehead.

"Today has been my birthday ever and it's all thanks to you." She said staring lovingly into his brown orbs.

"Really?" The catcher asked. "I guess it's mission accomplished then," Miyuki joked. "I also had a lot of fun today."

"Really?" Satomi asked in a hopeful tone. "Because your head seemed to be elsewhere at times." She said while she absentmindedly fiddled with the collar of his t-shirt.

Miyuki stiffened at her last words. 'Crap! So she did notice.' He thought.

"I'm sorry Satomi I just…" He took a deep breath before explaining. "I'm just kinda stressed out with the whole captain thing now. I didn't mean to worry you." Miyuki added apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize. It's completely normal," She shook her head. "It's that why you sometimes sound a little bit different on the phone?"

So she has noticed that too. Since when has Satomi been so observant? Has she been hanging out with Kuramochi lately?

"Yes." He sheepily confirmed.

Satomi just hugged him as she snuggled against his toned chest. "I'm just glad that you told me," She assured him. "Don't overthink things and be too hard on yourself. I'm sure you will be a great captain." She said supportingly.

Miyuki's expression softened and softly smiled at her words as he hugged her back relishing in the warmth of her body and sweet scent. "Since when do you give such great advice?"

"I always give great advice." She jokingly retorted, looking up at him.

Miyuki chuckled while he captured her soft lips in a warm kiss. He moved his lips against her own with passion and vigor; pouring all of desires into the kiss. Satomi softly moaned into the kiss giving him access and allowing him to massaged her mouth with his tongue as he groaned in pleasure. He certainly missed this, he realized as he was feeling aroused. Soon Satomi broke the kiss for air.

"I think it's better if I go since it's getting late." The catcher suggested while panting for air, not really wanting to go but he knew that if he stayed then things were going to get a lot heavier and he didn't want to go back to school with a boner.

"I want you to stay." Satomi said in a low tone as her cheeks were flushed and she looked at him with hooded eyelids drunk in pleasure.

Her words caught him by surprise but he quickly recovered as a smirk spread across his face before plundering his lips against her even more passionately than before.


	7. One step forward, two steps back

**Hello there! I hope you liked last chapter and that you will like this new… Development ;)**

 **I also hope you are enjoying the development of Miyuki's relationship with Satomi since it's very different from his relationship with Ai. This is more shoujo manga-ish with the fluff.**

 **Hopefully you had a lovely week. I feel like it's been a while lol, so I apologize for that. Between lack of time, my wrist issue, fatigue, and the fact that the beginning of this chapter was hard for me to write I couldn't update sooner.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors beforehand.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Are you sure you want me to stay Satomi?" Miyuki asked her in between kisses as he allowed his hands to roam all over her body.

"I do." Satomi replied as she passionately kissed him back.

"You do know what that means, right?" He asked her, as he broke the kiss cupping her face in his hands staring into golden eyes.

"Of course I do." She replied, once again giving him a small smile; while at the same time taking a couple of steps backwards, pulling him towards the edge of her bed.

Miyuki didn't say anything, just returned her smile. Upon reaching the bed, he softly pushed her on top, positioning himself above her form. He lowered his mouth onto hers, pressing a small, warm kiss against her lips.

"What about your parents?" The catcher asked, breaking the kiss. He hadn't met her father yet, however he had met her mother, once, and Miyuki wasn't keen at the thought of breaking her trust.

Satomi rolled her eyes at this other distraction, a giggle escaped her lips. "They won't be here for a while so it doesn't matter," She explained. "But with all of your questions they might be here before you even take my dress off." Satomi joked.

Miyuki blushed in embarrassment. "Fine no more questions," He relented. "Just wait a minute," He said as he got up from the bed and took something from his basket and then went back to his previous position. "Here you go." The catcher said as he handed her something.

"What's that?" She asked opening her palm. "A condom?"

"Just give it to me when you're ready." Miyuki explained as he lovingly caressed her cheek before starting to kiss her again.

Satomi moved her lips against his soft ones, placing the little package next to her pillow, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned into the kiss which Miyuki took as his chance of slipping his tongue into her mouth, massaging it with long strokes. Satomi moaned louder running her hands along his broad shoulders and toned back. Feeling more aroused, Miyuki grasped the hem of his t-shirt and removed it revealing his taut abs. His eyes locked on her figure as he removed his pants as well, leaving himself only in his underwear.

Satomi's fingers trembled a little as she started unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of her dress, revealing a peek of her lacy undergarments to indicate him that he could continue going further. Miyuki took the hint, promptly unbuttoning her dress and helping her remove it, leaving her clad in her white lacy lingerie. Miyuki felt his mouth water, seeing her in this intimate state. Delicately, he kissed her soft mounds, fiddling with the hooks of her bra.

Satomi felt her heartbeat quicken as he removed her bra. Feelings of embarrassment, started to fill her tummy however, unlike last time, she didn't plan on stopping him. This time around she wasn't doing this because she wanted to please Miyuki; she was agreeing to this because it felt like the right moment to take the next step in their relationship. Especially since they had become much closer over the last couple of weeks. Satomi truly loved Miyuki and she wanted to share this special moment with him and only him.

"It seems like you are not as nervous as last time." Miyuki pointed with a small grin, gently groped her breasts.

Satomi tried to suppress a shudder caused by his touch, blushing at his words. "You should listen to my heartbeat then." She said in a low tone, shyly biting her lower lip, which drove Miyuki crazy.

"Don't do that." He whispered before giving her a quick peck on the lips while continuing to leave a trail of sloppy kisses down to her neck and then to her breasts. Miyuki thumbed her nipples making them hard peaks, eliciting moans from her lips.

She ran her fingers through his short hair, indulging in his ministrations; already feeling that familiar tingling sensation between her thighs. Soon she stopped caressing his hair when she noticed that Miyuki had stopped with his actions.

"What are you doing?" Satomi asked, peaking down at him through her long lashes.

"You told me to listen to your heartbeat." He replied, a grin crossed his lips, with his head pressed against her bosom.

Satomi flushed in mild embarrassment since she wasn't expecting him to take her seriously. "You didn't have to do it." She was also embarrassed because now he knew how nervous she was.

"It's beating so fast," Miyuki continued. "Just like mine."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

Miyuki looked up as he lifted his head up from her chest. "See for yourself," He said as he took her small hand into his and pressed it against his chest. "Do you feel it?"

Satomi nodded, smiling to herself. Satomi felt relieved that his heart was beating just as fast as her was.

"Are you nervous too?" She asked him timidly.

"Of course, I'm nervous!" He exclaimed, he lovingly looked into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you; I just want to make you feel good." He added the last past in a low tone as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

"I know that you would never hurt me, Kazuya." Satomi said trying to reassure him. She liked that he was as nervous as her and strangely so made her feel more at ease.

Miyuki flashed her a small smile, all the while placing a small kiss on her forehead, lips, then on her neck, before traveling down the valley between her breasts; finally making it below her belly button, applying pressure at this spot. This was a surprise to Satomi, she was expecting different actions from Miyuki, but he stayed still against her for a moment until something pressed against her underwear erupting a gasp from her pink lips. Miyuki pressed his finger against her clit. Massaging it, which caused Satomi to feel a new array of sensations.

This being the first time Miyuki ever touched her there, Satomi couldn't help but moan a bit louder than usual. Normally she'd feel a bit self-conscious at the thought of how wet she was, and knowing full well Miyuki could feel it too, but she couldn't bring herself to care, not with him doing this to her.

"Do you like that?" The catcher asked with a devilish grin.

She just nodded not wanting to tell him how much she truly liked it.

"Maybe you will like this more." He said in a husky tone as he licked his lips. Satomi looked at him in confusion but then felt his fingers tugging down at the waistband of her underwear as he slowly pulled them off giving her enough time to tell him to stop if she wanted to.

Luckily for him she didn't want to stop.

Miyuki pulled them off and tossed them aside leaving her completely naked for his eyes to see. Satomi averted her gaze away, not wanting to face him when she is completely vulnerable in front of his eyes. Miyuki on the other hand felt his breath hitched in his throat as his brown orbs travelled all over her body. Her smooth, milky skin, her round breasts, her small waist, her small rounded hips. Everything about her was perfect. He was so mesmerized by how beautiful she was, he had no words to describe it. He loved every single inch of her body and just wanted to worship it all night long. Miyuki was in awe as he caressed her soft feminine curves.

"Don't stare too much." Satomi reminded him as she pouted.

Miyuki wholeheartedly chuckled at her whining. "How could I not stare when I have the most beautiful girl in the world in front of me?"

Satomi furiously blushed at his words. "S-stop it. Don't say that" She was embarrassed before, but now she was just mortified.

The catcher chuckled again at her reaction as he pressed a kiss down on her temple. "Fine, if you don't want to me to stare at you then I guess I can look at something else." He said in a teasing tone as he started rubbing circles on her clit.

Any retort or question that Satomi had instantly died in her lips because the only thing she could do was moan and squirm in pleasure as she enjoys him fingering her. Satomi thought that his initial touch was amazing but this was more than amazing. It was the same action but without her underwear was just astounding.

"Do you like this too?"

Satomi nodded once again.

"I want you to hear you say it." The catcher ordered in a low tone as he rubbed her clit faster now.

"Y-yes I do Kazuya." She quickly said trying to keep her composure.

Miyuki smirked in satisfaction already liking the reaction that he was getting from her. He thought that it was time to "torture" her some more.

Satomi yelped at a wet foreign sensation between her thigh. She looked down at him with confusion, until she finally registered what he was doing. Miyuki penetrated her opening with his tongue and she couldn't help but to flinch at the contact. The catcher hummed in contentment at her taste and heartily ate her out. He lapped at her clit before sucking on it with a gradual intensity and speed that increased with each passing moment.

"Kazuya!" Satomi cried out as she tugged on his brown locks and closed her eyes in contentment.

Satomi calling out his name was music to the Miyuki's ears. Feeling emboldened by her reaction, he continued with his actions even more vigorously. He was determined to make her come undone. She responded by clamping her thighs around his head as she tugged on his hair even harder. Satomi couldn't describe what she was feeling, but it was intense. She felt waves of a warm sensation course through her entire body as some kind of pressure was building up almost ready to explode. Miyuki could tell she was going to reach her peak soon. With this in mind he sucked on her clit even harder and accomplished his goal. He grinned in victory when she called out his name again, filling his mouth with her warm juices.

Satomi was breathless as she was panting for air and she also felt hazy as well; overwhelmed by all the new sensations that she had just experienced. She couldn't believe that this was only the beginning. Was it going to be more intense than that?

"Did you like that?" Miyuki asked, eying her panting figure.

"Yes." Satomi whispered without avoiding his gaze this time around.

He gave her a small smile. Happy to hear that he was making her feel good. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes." She repeated as she bored her eyes into his own feeling more settled and looked for the condom that he gave her without breaking eye contact with him.

Miyuki's eyes followed her hand that was going up to her pillow to retrieve the condom and then slowly extended her hand to him. He tentatively took the condom from her palm keeping their eyes locked together. He wanted to make sure that he just didn't have 100% of her approval but that also she wasn't feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to change my mind," Satomi reassured him as if she read his mind. "I really want this," She continued. "I do." She stressed.

Miyuki felt the corners of his lips turned into a sincere smile. "I want to be with you as well." He said before pressing a chaste kiss on her slightly swollen lips.

Satomi just nodded in response, watching as he slowly removed his pair of black underwear. Embarrassed, she quickly looked away when she noticed his thick erect length not wanting to see it. Even though she knew it was silly, she still couldn't bring herself to look at Miyuki in his bare state. As far as she was concerned she didn't need to look at 'that.'

After sliding the condom on, Miyuki positioned himself on top of Satomi as he nervously gulped a thick lump down his throat. This was it. The time that he was waiting for had finally arrived and now all of the sudden he is starting to feel a bit anxious. What if he hurt Satomi? What if he didn't please her the way he wanted to? He nervously looked down at her, only to be met with her golden sparkly eyes and kind smile; just looking at her made his voided all his anxieties. With Satomi's reassuring smile Miyuki got an odd feeling that everything was going to turn alright.

"Are you ready?" The catcher asked her feeling more confident.

"Yes, I'm ready Kazuya." Satomi nodded as she tried to shake her own doubts.

Miyuki bit his lip as he hoped for the best while taking a deep breath. "I'm going to start now then." He warned her trying to keep his tone steady and she just anxiously nodded. He took his erected length in his hands and guided it towards her entrance as he felt his heart beat a hundred miles per second. Miyuki penetrated her as slowly as he possibly could, immediately feeling her tightness around his length. Satomi winced in pain as the burning sensation between her legs, the pain gradually intensified as he slowly thrusted deeper and deeper.

The catcher grimaced as he noticed that she was in pain. "Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked half-knowing the answer as he pressed his body close so he could hold her.

"Yes." Satomi whispered as she circled her arms behind his neck.

Miyuki tried to kiss the pain away as he pressed butterfly kisses down on her jaw and her temples as lovingly as he could. The pain was not going away but Satomi was deeply touched by his actions and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "It's alright Kazuya. We can continue." She said reassuringly.

"Really?" He asked surprised. "You don't have to push yourself."

"I'm fine," She maintained. "But first we have to do something."

"What?"

Satomi's hands traveled up to his face as she carefully touched his black rimmed glasses and slowly removed them before putting it aside on the night table.

"What did you just do?" Miyuki asked her confused as he blinked a couple of times trying to get used to his now slightly blurry vision.

"I've always wanted to see you without your glasses," Satomi explained as she caressed his cheek and staring into his chestnut brown eyes; already getting lost in them like never before. She had always though his eyes were more beautiful and intense without his glasses. "Do you mind?" She asked, hoping that he didn't since she liked him not having his glasses on.

Oddly enough Miyuki felt vulnerable and exposed as soon as she removed his glasses even though he was already stark naked. He felt slightly uncomfortable without his glasses on but if it was important for Satomi then he would do that for her. "I don't mind." He replied.

Satomi flashed him a bright smile. "Good," She said. "Now we can keep going." She added.

"Are you sure?" He asked her in concern.

"I'm in pain but I'm fine. It's not as if I'm dying or anything else like that." Satomi replied.

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at her, trying to find any sign of fabrication in her eyes, but her golden orbs held nothing but love. He figured, she was still nervous, but he didn't wish to pressure her into changing her mind. With her reassurance he decided to continue with his actions and hoped that the pain would cease quickly. Guilt swelled in the pit of Miyuki's stomach, when he noticed the pained expression Satomi donned on her face especially when he was already feeling so much pleasure. The clenching of her tight warmth around his member was almost unbearable when he thrusted deeper inside releasing a soft groan.

Satomi grimaced in pain with every thrust, even she could tell just how dreadfully tight she was around him but she tried her best not to complain; she definitely didn't want to discourage Miyuki and ruin their moment that was supposed to be special. A coy blush spread across her cheeks, she wanted to participate in the act of having sex with Miyuki, but she didn't know what to do, and at the same time she was afraid to move. Taking a deep breath in encouragement, Satomi started slowly shifting around to assimilate the feeling of him being inside of her which felt so strange. She decided to tentatively move her hips in a similar rhythm as his which was helping her endure the pain once spikes of pleasure started mixing in.

Miyuki smirked, glad to see that the pain seemed to be slipping away, and Satomi was becoming more comfortable. With that in mind, Miyuki thrusted a bit faster steadying them into a even rhythm. Satomi moan, wrapping her legs around his waist in a means to keep him pressed against her. She then wrapped her arms around his broad back for support once he started moving even faster. Closing her eyes in content Satomi felt herself drowning in pleasure and buried her face in the crook of his neck, leaving sloppy kisses along both his neck and shoulder.

"Are you still in pain?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Satomi only shook her head, feeling breathless and unable to talk.

"Do you like it?"

Satomi nodded as she tightened her grip on him. "Yes I do, please don't stop Kazuya." She begged him, not fully registering what he was saying. All she knew was that she was feeling that warm pressure building up inside of her and she just selfishly wanted more and more until she finally exploded.

Miyuki groaned in satisfaction since Satomi's pleas turned him on more. He never imagined in a million years that she would ever begged him to not to stop. He thrusted faster and harder into her urgently wanting to oblige her desires. The ecstasy was starting to get unbearable for the both of them as they were getting lost in each other's bodies. They were both gasping for air as Miyuki was thrusting deeper into her; making her dig her nails into his back. He hissed at the pain but ignored it as he pumped into her a few more times, eliciting a scream from her mouth, in which he recognized as his name. Satomi tightened her legs around him, crossing her ankles at Miyuki's firm butt, riding out her orgasm. He came moments after Satomi and felt the waves of his own orgasm shudder throughout his body making him feel an out of body experience.

Miyuki dropped his head besides Satomi, trying to catch his breath and she was trying to do the same. They lied there together basking in the afterglow of their orgasm in comfortable silence. A few moments later, Miyuki lifted his head up and affectionately looked down at Satomi. His penetrating gaze didn't go unnoticed by her as she meekly stared at him back waiting for him to say something.

"What is it?" She asked with slightly flushed cheeks. Although Miyuki couldn't tell whether it was product from embarrassment or their previous activity.

"I love you." Miyuki said in a low tone as he delicately took her chin into his hand and forced her to make eye contact with him.

Golden orbs clashed with brown ones.

Satomi smiled as she felt her heart flutter.

"I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Both Miyuki and Satomi were on cloud nine after their first time together on her birthday. Satomi felt they grew closer after that night and forged an even stronger bond than before. However, their happiness was short lived. They soon had to face reality, and their reality was that Miyuki didn't have enough time since he was even more busy now than he had been before due to his new captain position. This left Satomi to rarely see him over the summer. At first Satomi didn't mind too much since she was already used to him being at practice most of his time, but then throughout the summer vacation it was becoming harder and harder since she couldn't even see him after practice like she used to during the school year. That was the only downside of summer vacation. It was funny because she never thought that there could ever be a downside to summer vacation in the first place.

They usually talked on the phone in the evenings after he was done with practice but sometimes their conversations weren't even that long due to the fact that Sawamura and Furuya would interrupt him to ask (or more like demand) him to catch their pitches. Sometimes Miyuki would refuse their request and go back to talk to Satomi but she would always urge him to comply with their wishes since that was his job as a catcher.

It was hard for Satomi to say that, considering after practice was the only time they had for each other but she didn't want him to neglect his duties for her. The last thing she wanted was to get between Miyuki and his baseball so she tried to be understanding. That was all easier said than done. Satomi missed him more than she ever had before. She figured it was because they had sex for the first time, which has brought them closer emotionally, and it was hard to deal with that when physically they were so far apart.

Satomi was not the only one who was having a hard time. Miyuki also missed her terribly. He finally had all of Satomi to himself for one night to only basically desert her after that. Miyuki hoped that now that summer vacation has ended that he was going to see Satomi more often but so far it seems like it was going to be just like in the summer where he only saw her one more time after her birthday. This time around Satomi was not far away, being that she lived across campus in the girls' dormitories but with his extra responsibilities and worries he didn't have enough time to devote to her. His mind is plagued by his insecurities due to his captaincy and worries over Sawamura with his yips situation and the possibility of the coach leaving. The southpaw still couldn't pitch to the inside and with the fall tournament approaching, they just couldn't rely on his outside pitches alone. They must win the fall tournament in order to prevent coach Kataoka from leaving Seido.

Miyuki was so overwhelmed by everything, that he felt as if he could explode at any minute. He knows that ideally he should share his problems with Satomi, since they both agreed to be more honest and open with each other, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. The main reason being that part of his issue is that he didn't know how to balance his role as captain and his relationship with Satomi. She might misinterpret him and think that she is some sort of burden to him when that couldn't be further from the truth.

What will he do? What will he do?

"Kazuya? Are you there?" He heard a familiar soft feminine voice called out to him followed by a small knock on the door.

Miyuki softly smiled to himself as he got up from his chair and opened the door already knowing who was. "I'm here." He replied as he opened the door happy to see his girlfriend standing in front of him.

"Hi… Are you busy?" Satomi asked shyly as she shifted her weight from one leg to another.

The catcher smirked at her shy demeanor. _'Some things are never going to change.'_ He thought as he examined her appearance. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt and light denim skinny jeans and both articles of clothing had little paint stains all over so he deduced that she must have been painting. "No, I'm not."

"Good. I was afraid that I was interrupting you," She said coyly smiling before abruptly wrapping her arms around him, taking him by surprise. "I missed you." Satomi whispered as she buried her head in his chest inhaling his scent. She could smell the soap mixed in with his usual masculine fragrance.

Miyuki hugged her back as he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her purple tresses. "I missed you too." He whispered back. _'A little too much.'_ He thought as he inhaled the soothing scent of her hair. It smelled like jasmine like she always did.

"Are you alone?" Satomi asked as she looked up to him.

"Why are you asking? Do you want to do something naughty with me?" Miyuki asked with a teasing grin.

"What?! No! Of course not!" She exclaimed as she cupped her flushed cheeks in embarrassment. Even though they already had sex, it was still a bit awkward to talk about it sometimes. Especially since they had only done it twice; she wasn't 100% used to this topic of conversation yet.

The catcher laughed loudly at her reaction. He forgot how fun and easy it was to mess with Satomi. "I'm just kidding babe," He snickered. "You can come in."

"You are always so mean to me." Satomi complained as she lightly hit him on his arm pouting.

"It's not my fault that you are so easy to tease." Miyuki said as she entered his room and closed the door behind him. Since he was the captain he got a room for himself so they didn't have to worry about roommates coming in.

Satomi just grumbled as she took a seat on his bed and he did the same in silence. She looked up at him and was mildly surprised at his appearance. He didn't exhibit any drastic changes but his eyes looked so worn out behind his glasses that she could see the dark circles forming below his usual sparkling brown eyes that now were dull.

"Are you okay?" She asked him in concern forgetting about his teasing just a few moments ago.

"Yes, I'm fine," Miyuki responded as he rubbed his temples. "I'm just tired." He explained as he got closer to Satomi and laid his head down on her lap taking her off-guard by his actions but she quickly relaxed when she realized that he was looking for comfort in her. That made her feel extremely happy.

"I imagine that being captain is not an easy job." Satomi said while running her fingers through his short locks.

Miyuki closed his eyes in content as he relished in her soft touch. "It's not." He agreed.

"Is that why are you are so tired?" She asked again as she drew circles on his scalp.

Miyuki nodded. "A lot of stuff has been happening that I have to worry about." He replied getting more comfortable.

Satomi smiled at herself as she realized that Miyuki was getting more relaxed with her and he was actually talking about what was going on with him instead of trying to avoid the topic. "Stuff like what?" She pressed trying her luck as her hands travelled down to his shoulders and she started massaging that area instead.

The catcher let out a relieved sigh feeling the tension leave his shoulders. Satomi was really good at giving massages, perhaps he should have her come every night. "You know... Sawamura and his yips, he still needs to somehow get over that. Everyone is expecting me to help him, but I don't know how to do that," He began spilling his feelings, however cautiously, Satomi was the last person he wanted to know he felt guilty about Sawamura's whole ordeal. Deep down inside he believed that it was his fault that Sawamura had the yips. "And then we found out that the coach is leaving after the fall tournament so I proposed to win the fall tournament in order to make him stay, but of course that's easier said than done."

Satomi was at a loss for words trying to process all this new information. It wasn't every day that Miyuki opened up to her. She knew about Sawamura, she had talked to him about it in class. Sawamura seemed to be feel much better now that he's been getting better at pitching to the outside. Sawamura was truly remarkable. "I can't imagine how much pressure you must be feeling right now." She said sympathetically.

Miyuki merely shrugged. "It's nothing that I can't handle," He said in a mock cocky tone. "I'll live."

Satomi giggled. "I'm sure you will."

"I think you can help me with that." The catcher said in a suggestive tone as his eyes peered up to meet her golden ones.

"How?" She asked him with an innocent smile.

"I was thinking that maybe we could be doing something so much more fun than this." Miyuki proposed in a husky tone as he got up from her lap and cupped her cheek as he firmly pressed his lips against hers.

Satomi softly laughed into the kiss as she felt his heavier weight press against her, pushing her down onto the mattress. Satomi eagerly wrapped her arms behind his neck, relishing in his kisses, his touch and the warmth radiating from his body. She missed him so much and wouldn't mind to be with him at all. After all it's been a while.

"You are wearing too much clothes right now." Miyuki joked as he slid his hand under her sweatshirt.

"Then you can take it all off." She suggested in the same playful tone.

Miyuki flashed her a devious grin. "Since when were you this cheeky?" He asked in a teasing tone as he assaulted her neck with sloppy kisses.

"I'm not cheeky." Satomi protested as she tried not to react to his kisses.

"It's okay, I like it." He whispered in her ear as tugged on the hem of her sweatshirt, causing her to shiver with anticipation.

They both wanted this, especially Miyuki who just wanted to unwind and relax with his girlfriend.

"Miyuki!" They both hear a masculine voice interrupt them as he loudly knocked on the door.

"Come out already!" He demanded.

It was Kuramochi.

Miyuki groaned in frustration as he dropped his head besides Satomi. Why did this have to happen to him?

"What do you want?!" He asked the shortstop irritated.

"We have a meeting to go to you idiot!" Kuramochi exclaimed.

"Meeting?" Miyuki said mostly to himself and groaned again as he realized that Kuramochi was right. "He's right. I totally forgot about that." He complained as he got up and cupped his face in exasperation.

Satomi felt a pang of guilt hit her since she wasn't expecting to inconvenience him as she propped herself up in his elbows.

"And you can catch my pitches after the meeting!" Sawamura exclaimed behind the door.

Miyuki wanted to rip his hair out.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. "You guys go on ahead without me."

"Alright then." Kuramochi said in agreement.

"I'm so sorry, Sa-chan." The catcher said apologetically to his girlfriend.

Satomi shook her head. "You don't have to apologize," She dismissed his apology. "You have your responsibilities to attend to, it's not your fault."

"I know but I still feel really bad." He continued.

She flashed him a reassuring smile. "It's fine."

"No, it's not fine!" Miyuki exclaimed taking her hand into his. "We haven't been spending a lot of time together, and now I have to go again."

"I can come over some other night so don't worry about it." Satomi assured him.

Miyuki quietly chuckled himself as he placed a small kiss on her lips. "You _are_ getting cheeky." He teased her again.

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure that you are okay?" He asked her ignoring her protests.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said once again.

"Good," Miyuki kissed her once again softly on the lips. "I will text you later tonight alright?" He said as he got up from his bed

Satomi nodded as she watched him leave trying to keep her smile as genuine as possible so he wouldn't see her disappointment.

"Good bye."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miyuki didn't text her that night. She was up until midnight waiting for his text, but it never came. Satomi knew that she could always text him to tell him at least good night but she didn't know if it was a good idea. What if he was sleeping? She didn't want to wake him up. That was the reason why she thought he didn't contact her at all after getting interrupted by Kuramochi and Sawamura. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help but to feel sad over not getting a "Goodnight" text from him like he always does. She understood that he was busy but sometimes she felt… neglected.

' _Am I stupid for feeling like this?'_ Satomi thought to herself as she lightly kicked the vending machine. She was supposed to be getting drinks for Haruno and the rest of the managers since they were having lunch together. She usually had lunch with Miyuki but nowadays he spends lunchtime with his eyes glued to his beloved scorebooks.

"Did you see her? She is so aggressive!" A girl exclaimed as she passed by with another friend through the hallway.

"I can't believe Miyuki-kun is still dating her," Another girl said disapprovingly. "I thought that he was going to dump her during the summer vacation." She snickered.

"I don't know what he sees in her, she's not pretty and she's fat." A third girl chimed in.

"Either way it's not going to last," The original bully said. "Sooner or later Miyuki-kun will see that she is getting in the way of baseball now that the fall tournament is approaching. He will

dump her sooner or later." She said the last part a little too loud for Satomi to hear as they passed her by and went into the opposite direction.

Satomi stiffened at their words remembering the familiar sting she used to feel before the summer when the bullying started. She foolishly thought that they were going to stop since it's been a while now and she figured that they already moved on but apparently she was wrong. She usually dismissed their mean comments knowing that they were just jealous but... Were they right this time around?

Was she really getting in the way of Miyuki's baseball and distracting him from his duties? He did forget all about his meeting and that was probably her fault because she was with him. If she didn't show up unannounced that probably wouldn't have happened.

Satomi could feel her eyes sting with tears, however they didn't stay for long. Shaking her head Satomi rubbed her eyes to stop herself from crying. She couldn't cry because then Haruno and the rest of the managers would notice that there was something wrong with her.

She stared at her reflection in the glass of the vending machine to check up on her eyes but couldn't help but to examine her entire figure.

Was she… Fat?

Satomi took a better look at herself and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She hasn't gained or lost any weight in a long time. To be honest she never paid any attention to that and Miyuki always told her that she was beautiful so she never worried about it. But what if they were right about that too?

Satomi shook her thoughts away as she picked up the drinks from the vending machine and made her way to the bench in the courtyard where her friends were sitting.

"I'm back!" She announced as she handed each of them their respective drinks.

"Thanks!" They all called back as they were happily eating chatting away while Satomi took a seat next to Haruno and placed her bento on her lap. She made Miyuki an exact one and was wondering whether he was eating it or not.

It was not as if she didn't enjoy having lunch with her girlfriends since they could be better at times than her rowdy baseball friends but she had to admit that she would rather be with Miyuki right now. Why hasn't he talked to her yet?

"Are you okay Satomi?" Haruno asked in concern.

Satomi looked up from her uneaten bento to face her friend. "Yes, I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"You're not eating." Sachiko pointed out. "And you look upset." Yui added which made Satomi widen her eyes in surprise. She didn't think she was being _that_ obvious.

"Did something happened?" Takako asked her in a gentle tone.

"Don't tell me that Miyuki-kun did something to you!" Sachiko asked in an accusing tone.

"What?! No!" Satomi vehemently shook her head. "He didn't do anything to me." She insisted.

Why did everyone think that Miyuki was this evil person who was out to hurt her?

"Then what is it?" The redheaded manager asked her.

"It's nothing," Satomi maintained in an unconvincing tone and stiffened as the managers narrowing their eyes at her. "It's that I was just thinking…" She trailed off.

"Thinking about what?" Yui asked curiously.

"I was looking at my reflection this morning and I was wondering whether I was fat or not." She half-lied. It was not as if she wasn't thinking about that even though it was not her most pressing issue. However, she knew that she had to throw them a bone so they would leave her alone.

"What?!" Haruno exclaimed

"Why would you ever think that?" Yui asked.

"You are so beautiful and perfect just the way you are." Takako said reassuringly.

Satomi beamed at them, their kind words made her heart melt.

"Did Miyuki-kun say that to you?" Sachiko asked her in a suspicious tone.

"Kazuya would never say anything like that to me," Satomi defended her boyfriend. "I was just wondering that's all. I know it's silly but sometimes you just can't help yourself y'know?"

"I understand," Takako said sympathetically. "But you don't have to worry about that. Like I said before you are beautiful just the way you are."

"Thanks, Takako-senpai!" Satomi beamed back at the managers.

At least she could relish in the fact that she had great and supportive friends.


	8. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Hello there! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter from…. Last month lol.**

 **I can't believe it's been over a month since my last update. I apologize for that. It's just that this chapter went through some major revision. Thankfully now it's done.**

 **So here it is!**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace. Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Satomi has been riddled with guilt ever since that conversation she had with her friends at lunch time. They were so nice and supportive, when she was nothing but a liar. While the comments made by the bullies regarding her weight, made her feel insecure at that time, it didn't hurt nearly as much as she made it seem to the managers. She just didn't want them to figure out what was going on and she didn't feel like opening up about it. Hopefully, if they ever found out, they don't get too mad at her for lying, especially not Miyuki, now that would be scary.

For the last couple of days Satomi had seriously contemplated coming clean with Miyuki. She was plagued with guilt since the beginning of the year; each passing day became harder to deal with. It made her feel bad because while Miyuki was making an effort, she had been doing nothing but keeping secrets from him. However, confessing her lies wasn't an easy task and she knew Miyuki would be angry. First, she didn't want to burden him with her problems. Miyuki was already swamped with responsibility, with being captain, catcher and clean-up, without a doubt he was tired and stressed. The very fact that Miyuki started opening up to her a bit more indicated that he was under a lot of pressure.

To add to his worries, the fall tournament was about to start, which had not only increased the pressure on him, but the entire team as well. They all had the goal of winning the tournament so their coach wouldn't leave, needless to say that was an extremely difficult task to accomplish, considering their first opponent would be Teito. Her problems in comparison seemed...petty.

Secondly, with Miyuki being so busy, how could she even considering burdening him? She'd like to think that her problems were just as important than his, but she couldn't bring herself to express how difficult this was for her. The distance in their relationship made it hard to even be recognized as one. What little time they did find for each other, always got interrupted be either the first-year duo, begging for his attention, or Miyuki's soft snores, sleeping from exhaustion. To make matters worse, they barely even managed the time to call and text each other anymore, Satomi honestly felt she was being pushed to the back burner.

Despite all this, Satomi knew she couldn't complain, that it wasn't fair to complain. Miyuki always sincerely apologized to her, along with the fact that she knew this was the consequences of being Miyuki's girlfriend from the start. She just couldn't help it. She just knew she needed to come clean, sooner rather than later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

' _Tonight was strange.'_ Miyuki thought, the pit of his stomach felt oddly unsettled due to the conversation he just had with Nabe. He was a bit unsure of how to feel about it. Miyuki was glad Nabe had came to him in class, he had originally wanted to ask him to gather data on the upcoming match between Inashiro and Ugumori. However, his original topic of conversation was put to the side sensing that Nabe's topic may have been a bit more important. To say the least, Miyuki had wished they had been thinking alike. Miyuki could recall his heart clenching when Nabe's words slipped from his lips, there was no way that he could have been prepared for Nabe to basically implying he wanted to quit the team.

Personally, Nabe wanting to quit didn't really bother Miyuki in the slightest. It was more of a shame than anything else, he couldn't deny that it would be a big loss for the team. Nabe had great observational skills, that could be put to good use. At the same time, Miyuki didn't want to pressure anyone into staying if they were not happy. He believed that in the end, it was their decision to make not his, he had no right to try and influence their decisions.

If that conversation would have taken place some other time **,** then Miyuki **,** most likely, wouldn't be feeling like this; after all hehadn't been the captain a couple of months ago. It was not his problem to deal with other people' emotions. He was not there to hold anyone's hand, but now everything was different. A whole lot different. He was the captain and sometimes he wasn't sure of what that entailed. Did he have tostart holding the hands of his other teammates? Hadhe handled the situation correctly? Personally, he thought he did a decent job **.** It was not as if he was mean to Nabe or anything like that. Yes, he handled it just fine, perhaps not like Tetsu-san would, but just fine enough.

Or maybe it was a complete disaster.

' _I'm not fit to be captain.'_ The catcher groaned in frustration as he ran his fingers through his short hair glancing at the spot behind him where him and Nabe talked not so long ago.

"Did I do the right thing?" He askedexpressing his thoughts outloud. He looked up at the starry sky. It was a half moon tonight, but it was shining as brightly as if it were a full moon. It was a beautiful night, not just because of the night sky, but also because of the weather. It was not cold despite of the gentle breeze that passed every so often. He was gladthat he made the right decision of just wearing his red baseball T-shirt instead of a heavy sweatshirt.

Miyuki closed his eyes in an attempt to put himself at ease. Miyuki sighed deeply, enjoying the peace and quiet, just how he liked it.Silence was something that he found himself craving lately since it was always so loud with Sawamura and Furuya competing for his attention **;** always asking or demanding him to catch their pitches. Although, he didn't really mind them being loud, Sawamura in particular; he had lived most of his life in silence. There was only one more thing that he needed to make this moment absolutely perfect.

' _Satomi.'_ He thought as he slowly opened his eyes. "Satomi?" Miyuki said out loud **,** this time around **,** eyebrows furrowing in confusion **.**

The catcher blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating and that Satomi was indeed there.

"How longhave you been there?" Miyuki tentatively asked her.

"A couple of minutes." Satomi replied amused by his mild confusion.

Miyuki crossed his arms over his chest as he shot her a teasing grin. "So you have been creepily watching me." He mocked.

"You looked as if you were at peace **,** so I didn't want to disturb you." She sincerely said **,** as she bored her golden eyes into his own.

His brown eyes widened in shockfeeling the grin on his face completely disappear from the impact of her words. Miyuki was both surprised and unsettled by the fact that she could read him so well. At first, he was set on embarrassing her, but with this turn of events he couldn't think of anything to say.

Satomi never ceased to amaze him.

Miyuki chuckled despite himself **,** closingthe gap between them, pullingher in a warm embrace. "Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked dashing another teasing grin. He looking down at her, scanning her figure **,** clad in ripped **,** light **,** denim **,** skinny jeans and a red baseball **,** shirt just like his own.

"How can I be wearing your shirt if you are currently wearing your red shirt?" Satomi replied with a giggle.

"Maybe I had two identical shirts." He proposed.

Satomi playfully rolled her eyes. "You bought me this shirt silly, remember?"

He thought it was corny, but Satomi thought it was cute, resulting in her wearing it sometimes. If he was lucky , nobody from the team would see her tonight If they did, he would be subjected to some relentless teasing from his teammates, the next morning, and by teammates he meant Kuramochi.

"You look better in it though." She complimented him, wrappingher arms around his neck.

"I was just about to say that." He joked,circling his arms around her slim waist, finding comfort is her body pressed neatly against his **.**

"You are so cheesy." Satomi placed a quick kiss against his lips, before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Miyuki kissed the top of her head, burying his nose in her purple tresses. Miyuki ran his fingers through her soft locks,relishing in the comfort of the warmth radiating from her body.

"Kazuya?" Satomi called out in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" She asked him in concern peeringup at him.

She wanted to know if this was the right moment to tell him the truth.

"Yes, I'm fine," Miyuki instantly replied, as if it was a rehearsed line. "I was just thinking about something that happened not so long ago." He vaguely explained.

"Was it something bad?" Satomi asked him confused.

"I don't really know," The catcher said unsure. "It just made me feel uncomfortable. That's all."

Satomi tentatively eyed her boyfriend. She has never seen him look that uncertain before.

"Captain stuff?"

"Yeah… Captain stuff."

"Hopefully it's not too bad then." She said trying to be optimistic.

Miyuki's lips curved into a sincere smile cupping her face with his two hands. "You don't have to worry about that," He dismissed her concern. "I have you and that's all thatmatters." He added before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Satomi smiled in content enjoying the feeling of his calloused hands on her cheeks. "You will always have me." She assured him.

Warmth spread across Miyuki's chest at her sweet words **.** "I'm so glad that I have you," He confessed. "Even though you are creepy sometimes when you sense that I'm not well." He teased.

Satomi gasped. "What do you mean by creepy?" She asked offended.

The catcher chuckled. "Don't worry, it's a good thing," He clarified, stifling his laugh. "It means that we are close and there aren't any secrets between us."

Satomi stiffened at the last part she could feel her heart race through the roof. He thought that there were no secrets between them. She had to tell him.

"Kazu-"

"I love you." Miyuki whispered cutting her off, eagerly capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Satomi closed her eyes, moaning into the kiss. She couldn't help herself at the feeling of his soft lips moving against her own nibbling at her lower lip. This was the intimacy that she missed so much.

They parted after a few moments.

"What were you going to say?"He asked pantingfor air.

His question caught, a breathless Satomi, off guard as she feeling his piercing gaze on her. She wanted to tell him everything so bad, but felt the words die at her lips when staring into his deep penetrating eyes.

"That, I love you too." She lied, surprised at how smooth her words were.

Miyuki smiled at her hugging her once again. Satomi buried her face in his chest, distraught with guilt and embarrassment at how much of a coward she was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Satomi was at a loss for words. She just couldn't believe what she just had witnessed. Not only did Sawamura just make his debut as a starter, but he also pitched to the inside corners; and as if that wasn't enough thanks to him not conceding any runs, the game against Nanamori High School ended after only five innings. Proud didn't even begin to describe how Satomi was feeling. She was just so happy beyond words that her dear friend has overcome the yips and in the process has improved tremendously as well.

"Did you see my pitching Nakamura-san?" The southpaw asked her loudly as he approached Satomi who was by the bus with the managers at the same time he was adjusting the ice pack on his shoulder.

"Of course I did! You were amazing Sawamura-kun." Satomi exclaimed, laughing at his enthusiasm. It had been a while since she had seen him this happy. It was not to long ago that he was sulking with a dead look in his eye, suffering from the yips.

"I was, wasn't I? Hahaha." He boasted.

Satomi just smiled in response. She would usually tease him about becoming too cocky but not this time around. This is the first time he has experienced having complete dominance in a game. So she would let him have this. "Why didn't you tell me that you could pitch to the inside?" She asked feigning offence.

"Because, I just did it." Sawamura simply replied.

"What?" She blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I pitched to the inside corner by accident when I was warming up with your four-eyed boyfriend." The southpaw explained.

Satomi burst out laughing. "By accident? You are really one of a kind." She said between fits of laughter.

"Praise me more! Praise me more!" He demanded. "Miyuki-senpai doesn't praise me as much as I want."

"That is because it would go to your head." Kominato said walking into their conversation.

"That's true," Satomi agreed as she looked around. "Where is Furuya?" She asked.

"Silently complaining to the coach." The younger Kominato replied pointing to the ace who was standing behind Coach Kataoka with a menacing aura.

Satomi shook her head in amusement. "He will never change, will he?"

"I won't let him win." Sawamura declared with a glare directed at Furuya; walking towards to where the coach stood. He wanted to convince him to let him be the starter pitcher in tomorrow's game as well.

"This one will never change either." Kominato said to Satomi as they both laughed.

"Of course not! They are both idiots." Miyuki chided as he approached them sporting his usual grin. However, Satomi was unaware of Miyuki's slight, or maybe not so slight, irritation at the fact she congratulated Sawamura and not him.

"Usually, I would argue with you, but I don't think I can this time." Satomi said in amusement keeping a cool demeanor when Miyuki circled her waist and pressed her body against his.

Kominato took this as his cue to leave since he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" The catcher asked with a cheeky smile.

"What? No! Your teammates are here and they always tease us." Satomi protested as she tried to get away from his grip.

Miyuki pouted. "Who cares?"

"I care," She said firmly untangling herself from him. "Besides I know that you are acting like this because I was talking to Sawamura-kun instead of you." Satomi added with a knowing smile.

"Acting, like what?" He feigned innocence.

"Acting like a spoiled brat." She teased.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Miyuki murmured playing dumb.

Satomi giggled at his behavior. "I'm also proud of you babe. You were amazing. All of you were." She complimented him giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." He grumbled out trying to sound disinterested.

"You are so stub-"

"You guys better make it quick!" The couple heard Kuramochi yelled at the first year trio who were heading out towards the stadium again.

"They are probably going to the restroom again," Miyuki commented and then he turned to Satomi. "Can you go with them so they don't get lost again?" He asked Satomi.

"Sure," She nodded before sprinting towards her friends. "Wait for me guys!"

"What?! We don't need a chaperone!" Sawamura angrily grumbled as everyone laughed in amusement.

*Time Skip*

"Don't take too long guys, otherwise the bus will leave us." Satomi warned them as they reached the entrance of the bathroom.

"I'll make sure that they don't get too distracted." Kominato assured her, pushing the two pitchers into the bathroom.

"Stop treating us as if we were children!" Sawamura protested while being pushed into the restroom by Kominato.

Satomi giggled at his remarks taking a step backwards to lean against the wall. On her way to the wall she accidentally collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized, turning to look at the person she bumped into, Satomi's body froze, recognizing who it was.

"It seems like you are clumsy too." A girl with short dark brown hair and green emerald eyes quipped with a teasing grin as her two friends laughed behind her.

They were wearing the same school uniform.

They were the same girls she encountered when she bought drinks from the vending machine a couple of days ago.

Just great.

Were they going to confront her too?

Satomi didn't say anything as she timidly looked down at her feet.

"I wonder what Miyuki-kun sees in you." She teased, taking advantage of her silence.

Satomi clenched her fists in irritation. Why did they always have to bother her? "Better to be clumsy than to be be bitter with jealousy." She shot back surprising herself with her fleeting newfound courage.

The girl widened her eyes in surprise as she was taken aback. "What did you just -"

"FURUYA YOU BASTARD! HURRY UP BEFORE NAKAMURA-SAN GETS MAD AT US!" They all heard an angry Sawamura yelled from inside the male restrooms.

' _What the hell is going in that bathroom?'_ Satomi thought turning around.

"Let's leave girls." The bully said to her friends hastingly walking away. Satomi had a feeling that they just didn't want anyone to know that they were bullying her.

Cowards.

Satomi took a deep breath, feeling relief wash over her entire body, as she leaned against the wall behind her. She didn't know what her friends were doing (Seriously why do they always take so damn long in the restroom?) But somehow unknowingly Sawamura helped her with his loud outbursts. She truly didn't want to have a confrontation with anyone.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Unfortunately this incident reminded her once again of the secret she has been carrying since the school year started. She really needed to tell Miyuki what was going on. Since she found the courage to somehow stand up for herself, then she could do the same thing and tell him before it became too late. What if he would've walked in on them just a few moments ago?

She didn't even want to think about it.

"Why did I send you to chaperone them if you guys are still going to be late?" She heard a familiar masculine voice teased her, recognizing who it was before she even saw his face.

"I can't exactly go inside the restroom with them y'know?" Satomi shot back to Miyuki who leaned against the wall alongside her.

"Aren't you being a little bit too sassy today?" He quipped as he ruffled her hair.

"Stop it!" She demanded but sounded more as a whine, swatting his hand away. This caused Miyuki to chuckle at her childish demeanor. "Why are you even here? What happened?" Satomi asked changing the subject.

Satomi's question took Miyuki off guard as he stopped laughing and a disconcerted look graced his features instead of his usual grin. "Inashiro lost." He said in a low tone.

"What?!" Satomi exclaimed in shock. "B-but how?"

"I don't know." Miyuki was also at a loss for words.

How could Mei have lost against a relatively unknown team when he was the best pitcher in West Tokyo? Inashiro was the runner-up at nationals this summer. That was just impossible.

She couldn't even imagine how Mei was feeling. Knowing him, this defeat most likely dealt a huge blow to his ego. Considering Seido's loss to Inashiro last summer, Satomi couldn't imagine how hard this may have been for them either.

"I'm sorry Kazuya," She said softly, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Satomi grasped his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "I know how bad you wanted to play them again."

Miyuki squeezed her hand harder, avoiding her gaze. "It is what it is." He said trying to keep his tone even. However, Satomi knew better. She knew that he was more upset than he was letting on, but was trying to keep his cool. After all, this would have been their opportunity to have their revenge match against Inashiro, which was very important to Miyuki and the rest of the team. He once told her that he was never going to be able to forget that defeat so there was no way that he could be alright with any of this.

"What are you doing here Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked Kominato and Sawamura on his heel.

"I bet you couldn't even trust us with Nakamura-san." Sawamura accused.

"You are right Sawamura," Miyuki deadpanned. "How did you figure it out?" He teased.

The southpaw growled in anger. "You b-"

"Did the match between Inashiro and Ugumori already ended Miyuki-senpai?" Kominato asked while covering Sawamura's mouth.

Satomi flinched at his question.

"What's wrong Nakamura-san?" Furuya asked her noticing the change in her demeanor.

"Narumiya-senpai and his team lost." She replied still in disbelief.

The _ichinen_ trio all widened their eyes in surprise and hung their mouths open in shock.

"What?!" Sawamura exclaimed. "Are you serious?! It's impossible. How could they have lost?!"

"We don't know the details yet since Nabe just called a couple minutes ago," Miyuki calmly replied. "So let's hurry so we can go back to campus and watch the tape of the game." He suggested.

"This has to be a lie! I can't believe it!" Sawamura shook his head in disbelief before running back outside to confirm the news.

"Eijun-kun wait!" Kominato pleaded, running after the southpaw, trying to catch up with the him along with Furuya.

"We should go too." Satomi suggested as she left her comfortable spot against the wall.

"Wait." Miyuki said tightening his grip on her hand.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked into his brown eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask you since I saw you," He tentatively began, gazing into her golden irises. "Are you okay? I noticed that you were a little strange just a couple of minutes ago." The catcher asked in concern.

Satomi felt her heart beat faster, his penetrating gaze overwhelming her with it's intensity. "I'm fine." She tried to said smoothly.

"Are you sure?" He asked again not fully convinced.

Satomi vigorously nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," She reassured him. "Now let's go before they scold _us_ for being late."

Miyuki shrugged . "If you say so." He responded, unconvinced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Whoever said that, "taking walks can help you clear your head," was an idiot. It was simply not helping Miyuki at all. Why had he been appointed captain? Having just come from a fight with Zono, Miyuki was left frustrated and confused. According to Zono, he had not handled the "Nabe situation" adequately, and instead was too harsh and insensative towards Nabe's feelings. Miyuki's judgement as captain was being questioned by the 1st baseman and his status as such, wouldn't be acknowledge until he 'changed his ways.' Zono was just over exaggerating and letting his emotions come to fruition, clouding his sense from making rational decisions. It was Nabe's choice to stay on the team, if he so chose to do so. As far as Miyuki was concerned, if Nabe wasn't happy, he shouldn't be forced him to stay.

Miyuki couldn't even understand why the fight had to happen tonight, of all nights. They had just

Why did that fight had to occur tonight out all of nights? The night where they learned that their rematch with Inashiro wasn't going to happen. The night before the game against Ugumori, who defeated their biggest rivals. Despite all the negative, Miyuki could at least relax and find solace at the thought of their great performance today, and Sawamura's recovery from the yips. Besides that drop of positive in a sea of negative, he had the worst luck ever.

' _Walking did not helped but maybe Satomi will.'_ He thought as the image of his beloved girlfriend popped before his eyes, as he walked towards the girls' dormitories. Whenever he saw her he always felt all of his worries disappear and he had no doubt that this time would be the same.

Feeling slightly better at the prospect of seeing Satomi, he walked faster towards her dorm, anxious with anticipation. He approached the entrance of the building, walking past all the other rooms in search of her's, that was at the end of the corridor.

"Since you like to be around boys all the time why don't you date one of those first years and leave Miyuki-kun alone!" He heard a girl yell.

What was that?

Was she yelling to Satomi?

"Just leave me alone," He heard Satomi pleading. "Didn't you have enough this afternoon?"

Curiously, Miyuki walked towards her room faster, and soon the profile of her figure came into view. She was surrounded by some girls he recognized from his grade outside of her room.

"Maybe you can date that loudmouth first year pitcher instead. I think he suits you more." Another girl suggested with a cackle as they went into the opposite direction with Satomi just standing there in silence. If Miyuki was angry before, he was furious now.

What the hell was going on?

How dare they speak to Satomi like that?

Miyuki was ready to confront them if it weren't for the fact that they already left.

"Satomi." He firmly called out as he stepped into the scene.

Satomi loudly gasped as she turned around frazzled by the sound of his voice. "Kazuya?" She said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Satomi hoped he hadn't been listening in on their conversation.

"What was going on with you and those girls?" The catcher ignored her question.

Satomi froze at his question, noticing the difference in his usual demeanor. His bright brown eyes were now dull and narrowed at her, his lips were pursed in a scowl, and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. Satomi swallowed hard, forcing the thick lump down her throat in nervousness.

He was angry.

"It's not a big deal." She said averting her gaze away from his.

"It is to me," Miyuki retorted harshly, taking a step closer to her. "Were those girls bullying you?" He asked, cupping her cheeks between his hands, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

Satomi wavered for a second meeting his gaze. "Y-yes," She timidly replied.

.

Under other circumstances Miyuki may have embraced her with comfort and hound the ones that have made her upset, but not tonight. "You lied to me." He said instead.

Satomi flinched at his words. "What do you mean?" She asked, just barely over a whisper. There was no way he could know that this was going on all this time. The air felt so tense and heavy, she wasn't sure how to act with him.

"You lied to me back at the stadium when I asked you if you were fine. You didn't tell me you were being bullied earlier." The catcher deduced still in anger.

"Kazuya please don't be mad at me," She pleaded. "You just told me about how Inashiro lost and everyone was so shocked about it new. I could find the right time or courage to tell you." She explained.

"You couldn't find the right time?" He incredulously scoffed, his hands dropped from her cheek. "I asked you if there was a problem, you didn't think that _then_ was the right time to tell me?"

"It's not a big deal," Satomi insisted. "I didn't want to worry you." She tried explaining, tears stung at the corners of her eyes.

"It is a big deal!" Miyuki repeated, unfazed by her pleading demeanor. "You are my girlfriend and I want to know what's going on with you, how am I supposed to know if you keep lying to me?"

"But Kazu-"

"We promised." He cut her off, trying to control his anger.

"I know!"

"To think that last night I said there weren't any secrets between us." Miyuki continued, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I didn't have any bad intentions." Satomi tried to persuade him.

"You lied to me last night too, right?" He glared, ignoring her last remark, crossing his arms over his chest.

She nodded. "Yes." She confirmed, wiping her tears.

"Unbelievable!" Miyuki let out a humorless laugh. "This is exactly what I needed tonight."

"Kazuya can we just please talk about this calmly?" Satomi asked in a pleading tone. She knew that he was going to be angry but she never imagined that he would react like this.

"No," He spat. "I'm tired of this alright?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, panic coursed through her entire body. Was he going to break up with her?

"I'm tired of you always hiding things from me, I'm tired of you lying to me, I'm tired of you just not trusting me," Miyuki angrily listed. "Who else knew about this?"

"No on-"

"I don't even know why I'm asking in the first place because I honestly don't even want to know." He cut her off.

"Kazuya, I'm so sorry," Satomi apologized, tears continuing to stream down her face. "Please forgive me." She pleaded boring her golden eyes into his.

Miyuki looked away from her inquiring gaze. He tried to ignore the pang of pain in his heart at the sight of her tears. Perhaps he was being too harsh. Perhaps he was just taking all of his previous frustration and anger out on her, but reason be damned.

"It's better if I just leave." He said still refusing to make eye contact with her, before walking away, leaving her crying uncontrollably by herself.

'Kazuya please don't leave.' Were the words that Satomi desperately wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to do so. Silently, she watched him leave hoping that he would turn around. Hoping he would talk things through with her.

But he never turned back.


	9. All Things Break Apart

**Hello there! OMG! I can't believe that I'm finally updating this story after... April.. It's been a long time. I'm sorry about that. But I have very good reasons for that. It's been a stressful and hectic for me. At first it was with work, then I got sick, then I got sick with a little bit of writer's block, and then I went on... Vacation back to my home country.**

 **Vacation for me was not that good. I had fun but at the same time I went through a lot of bad moments. My iphone's apple id got messed up, and then my laptop wouldn't turn on so I couldn't write at all or fully enjoy my vacation because I'm a millennial who is very attached to her electronics. As if that wasn't enough, less than a week in my vacation, I got robbed at gunpoint. That was not fun. Fortunately, my brand new phone was not in my purse and I replaced almost everything that was stolen. Nonetheless, it was very traumatic and still is which is why I haven't felt like writing.**

 **But I'm finally back and ready to tackle this fanfic. My plan for this fic is to have around 12-13 chapters which means that the end is approaching. Hopefully, I will be done by the end of the year to make up for my lack of updating since April and also so I can start my third fanfic with Miyuki X Mei's Sister.**

 **This has been a long post so..**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"What are you still doing here?" Haruno asked Satomi, buttoning up her white uniform shirt, curiosity drenching every word.

Satomi pulled the blanket over her head in response, having still been in bed.

The redheaded manager approached her, yanking the covers off of Satomi's head. "What's going on? If you don't get ready soon you'll be late for class," she reminded her.

"I'm not going to class," Satomi replied, quickly submerging herself under the blankets again.

Haruno blinked in confusion. "Why not?" she asked, sitting down next to her friend. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Satomi grumbled.

"You have been acting weird since last night," Haruno continued. "Did something bad happen? Your eyes look tired and red. Have you been crying?"

"I already said that I'm fine," Satomi insisted, burying her face in her pillow. "I'm just not feeling well this morning." She explained hoping that was enough to convince Haruno. Satomi really did not want to talk about what happened the night before.

"Oh no!" The manager gasped. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" she asked in concern.

"I don't think that's necessary," Satomi said. "Thanks for worrying about me though."

Haruno shook her head. "You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for." She smiled kindly.

Satomi gave her a strained smile in response. "Now go if you don't want to be late," she added pointing to the digital clock on the nightstand beside her.

Haruno shrieked when she noticed the time. "You're right! I'm going to be late!" she called out, grabbing her backpack. "Don't worry, I'll tell the teacher you are sick and bring you the homework after school!"

"Thank you so much. You're the best." Satomi nodded in gratitude.

Haruno waved goodbye before leaving.

'Good,' Satomi thought to herself. 'Now I can sob as loud as I want.'

Last night was the worst night of her life, consisting of her biggest fear coming true. Miyuki was mad-no, he was furious with her. She had never seen him that angry before and it absolutely terrified her. Satomi always knew that they would eventually have their first fight just like any other couple, but she never imagined that it would end up like this. Aside from looking angry, Miyuki looked disappointed. The way his eyes glared at her made it seem as if he was done with her. That was the part that scared her the most. Had he broken up with her? She didn't know, she wasn't even sure if he still wanted to talk to her after what happened. With the current situation at hand, Satomi wasn't sure where she and Miyuki stood. Part of her didn't want to know either. She was too afraid.

Satomi absentmindedly took her phone from her nightstand. A small frown crossed her lips in mild disappointment. There were no new messages from Miyuki. Although she was hardly expecting any text messages from him, she couldn't help but feel dejected. It was painful to be in such bad terms with him. She wanted to reach out so bad, but she knew she didn't have the courage to do so. Satomi knew that she had to apologize to him because she was the one who caused the fight. If she just hadn't been such a coward and came clean to Miyuki, then none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have hurt the person that she loved and cared for the most.

Her shyness, meekness, and inability to stand up for herself were the traits that she hated the most about herself. Those traits were always holding her back from making more friends, making her an easy target for bullies, and now, the reason that she probably just lost Miyuki forever. Satomi hoped that he wouldn't stay mad for long. She also hoped that one day he would be able to forgive her for hurting his feelings. She couldn't live knowing that in all likelihood he hated her now.

Satomi stared at her phone knowing that she should be the one contacting him to apologize, but decided against it. Knowing Miyuki, he won't be ready to talk or even hear what she has to say. It was better to give him space and time so he could calm down.

Hopefully, they could talk sooner rather than later.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sawamura-kun is amazing, isn't he?" Haruno gushed as they were leaving the stadium.

Satomi giggled, noticing the sparkle in her friend's eyes. She often wondered whether she had a crush on the oblivious southpaw or not, but decided not to ask. "He is. I can't believe he learned the change-up overnight," she added, thinking back to the game. Seido won against Oya High School and now they were in the semi-finals. Satomi couldn't believe how close they were to the final and possibly Koshien as well.

Haruno noticed her lack of excitement. "Are you still not feeling well?" she asked.

Satomi narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You told me that you weren't feeling well a couple of days ago," the manager reminded her.

Satomi flinched, remembering her lie. Thankfully Haruno was not very observant. "I'm feeling much better now. Why are you asking?"

"You seemed distracted during the game," Haruno noted.

'Or maybe she is observant,' Satomi thought. "I'm just a little tired. That's all." She looked around for the ichinen trio, hoping that Haruno would change the subject. It wasn't as if she didn't trust the manager. It was just that she didn't want to talk about her fight with Miyuki because then Haruno would ask questions. Questions that she didn't have the answer to. It had been three days since that fateful night and Satomi still hadn't talked to Miyuki yet. She had tried to approach him whenever she hung out with Sawamura and Furuya, but he always found a way to avoid her. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Did you see my change-up?" Sawamura asked, appearing out of nowhere and startling her.

"Don't do that ever again, Sawamura-kun!" Satomi mildly scolded him.

"I told you that you would scare her." Kominato joined in the scolding, trailing behind him.

"My sincerest apologies, Nakamura-san!" the southpaw apologized.

"You don't have to be so formal," Satomi said, laughing at his antics. "And yes, I did see your change-up. It was amazing! I can't believe you learned a new pitch in such a short amount of time."

"I'm amaz-"

"He messed up at the beginning of the game, remember, Nakamura-san?" Furuya interrupted Sawamura as he too appeared out of nowhere.

"OI!"

"C'mon, Furuya-kun, that's not very nice," Satomi lightly chastised him. "It was his first time, so it wasn't that big of a deal."

Sawamura eagerly nodded in agreement. "Yes! You tell him, Nakamura-san!"

"It's not nice to fight all the time," Haruno chimed in.

Furuya just ignored Satomi and stubbornly averted his gaze from her.

Kominato lightly chuckled. "Don't get mad, Furuya-kun," he teased the ace, making him pout.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey, don't you guys think it's weird that the tanuki bastard hasn't come to steal Nakamura-san away yet?" Sawamura asked after calming down from his laughter.

Satomi flinched at the mention of Miyuki's name.

"Now that you mention it, that is weird, Sawamura-kun." Haruno nodded in agreement.

"I actually haven't seen you two together in the last couple of days," Kominato noted.

"Are you guys fighting?" Furuya asked Satomi.

Satomi faltered, looking down at the floor at a loss for words. Furuya's question was like a stab to her heart. Why are her usually dense friends now observant all of the sudden? She didn't want to talk about Miyuki or about her relationship for that matter. She was simply not ready to talk about it; especially since she had yet to talk to Miyuki.

"So?" Sawamura pressed.

"I, uh…" Satomi trailed off, feeling overwhelmed by the inquiring gazes from all of her friends.

"Are you alright, Nakamura-san?" Kominato asked.

"You look pale," Haruno added.

"I'm fine," Satomi replied hastily, ignoring the sweat beading in her forehead.

"If you aren't feeling well, then you can say so," the younger Kominato said sympathetically.

"That four-eyed bastard hurt you, didn't he?!" Sawamura asked in an accusing tone.

"What?! No!".

Technically he was right, but it was her fault that Miyuki got mad at her.

"Then what is it?" Furuya pressed her even further.

"Well..." Satomi tentatively began looking for a convincing explanation that didn't entail telling the truth.

"Satomi." She froze hearing a masculine voice call out her name.

"Kazuya," Satomi managed to say while he stepped into their conversation.

"We were just talking about you, Miyuki-senpai," Haruno said timidly, making Satomi blush.

Miyuki nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Satomi. "Can we talk?" he asked Satomi.

Satomi gave him a sheepish nod.

"I have to go, otherwise the other managers will get mad at me." Haruno excused herself before scrambling.

"It's better if we go, Eijun-kun and Furuya-kun," Kominato said, taking the hint.

However, Sawamura was rooted in his spot, glaring at Miyuki who just ignored it.

"Eijun-kun, let's go." Kominato tugged at his arm before Sawamura finally relented and started walking away alongside Kominato and Furuya.

They both avoided each other's gazes as an awkward silence set in. Neither of them knew what to say. Satomi looked down at her feet in an effort to not just keep from meeting his eyes but to hide her blush from him as well. Her heart was racing since she didn't know what he would say to her. Miyuki on the other hand was feeling foolish because he was the one who approached her and now couldn't find the right words to say.

A few moments of silence passed and Satomi couldn't take the anticipation anymore. "Hey" She lamely broke the silence, slowly looking up at him.

"Hi," Miyuki said back in a whisper, locking his eyes with hers before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Well, this is awkward," he added, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Satomi let out a small humorless laugh. "Tell me about it." She felt a bit more relaxed, but her heart still beat fast in her chest.

"We need to talk," Miyuki said seriously, taking a step forward. He closed the gap between them with a determined look in his eyes. His actions made her nervous and happy at the same time. She was nervous because she didn't know what was going to be the outcome of their relationship, but she was also happy because she missed having Miyuki this close to her.

Satomi gulped a thick lump down her throat. "I know," she nodded in understanding, struggling to express the words that she wanted to say. "I miss you," Satomi added in a whisper, tentatively brushing her fingertips against his own.

"I miss you too," the catcher whispered back much to Satomi's surprise. He enveloped her small hand in his large calloused one. Satomi smiled, feeling her heart flutter. She was not expecting him to show any kind of affection towards her.

"Are you still mad at me?" she warily asked him.

Miyuki didn't answer her question, making her falter in disappointment. Satomi averted her gaze in sadness, only to be forced to meet his brown orbs when he delicately caressed her cheek. "We need to talk," he reiterated as he softly stared into her golden eyes. Satomi couldn't help but to feel disappointed again. Even though she knew that she was at fault, part of her wished that Miyuki would forgive her because the pain was just too much for her to handle.

"I know..." Satomi repeated, stroking the back of his hand, mildly indulging in his touch. She didn't know for how much longer she was going to have it.

"Meet me in my room after practice, alright?" His question sounded more like a command.

"Alright." Satomi said. He nodded in agreement and left her alone. Satomi already regretted agreeing to meet him later that night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miyuki had always prided himself for facing every challenge head on. He never backed away from anything or dragged his feet. He loved challenges because he had to figure out a way to overcome them, and in turn they both made him stronger and taught him something new. However, that was not the case now. This time around the unfathomable happened and Miyuki was dragging his feet. He finished practice almost an hour ago and he still hadn't gone to his room to meet with Satomi like they agreed. At first he stalled, for once actually giving in to Sawamura's demands and caught some of his pitches, knowing that Satomi would understand. When they finished practicing instead of going to his room, Miyuki found another diversion. He stalled again by going to the baths. Claiming that he couldn't let Sawamura and Furuya to their own devices in the bathhouse.

Miyuki glared at his door. Now he didn't have any more excuses for not going back to his room. He simply did not want to talk to her. The truth was that even though he was the one who arranged this meeting, he dreaded the inevitable upcoming conversation with Satomi. He just didn't want to deal with the fact that he completely lost his usual composure and took out all of his frustrations on Satomi. Additionally, Miyuki also had to deal with the fact that his girlfriend didn't trust him nearly as much as he thought she trusted him. Which was driving him crazy. However, that didn't mean that he wanted to lose her. He was afraid. Miyuki was in love with Satomi and wanted to be with her, but now it was impossible to ignore the issues in their relationship.

He couldn't drag his feet anymore. He had to face this challenge head-on just like he always had.

Taking a deep breath to calm down his nerves, and hoping that she wouldn't be there. Miyuki reluctantly opened his dorm room door only to have his hopes dashed when he was met with Satomi sitting on his bed. She looked as if she was patiently waiting for him.

"Hey," Satomi greeted, shyly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," Miyuki greeted back, mildly surprised that she wasn't the bit least upset at him for being late since he made her wait for more than an hour. To be honest, Miyuki couldn't recall any instances where she had been genuinely upset at him. He didn't have to be surprised since she would never get mad at him. But if she ever did, would she ever express it to him? Ever since that night he had been doubting every single aspect of their relationship. "I'm sorry for being late," he said.

Satomi shook her head and gave him a small smile. "You don't have to apologize. I know you're very busy."

The catcher shifted uncomfortably at her sympathetic words. "Are you mad?".

"No." She shook her head once again. "Why?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Are you sure?" Miyuki pressed while at the same time cursing himself for doing so. He hated being so insecure.

"Yes," Satomi reassured him, giving him a perplexed look.

Miyuki let out a deep sigh, deciding to let the matter go, and took a seat right beside Satomi on his bed without facing her. He stared blankly ahead.

They sat in awkward silence together for a few moments. However, this time was more tense than in the afternoon, because this was the moment of truth. They knew that they had to reach to a decision about the future of their relationship sooner rather than later. They couldn't be in a state of uncertainty forever.

Realizing that Miyuki was not going to change his position and face her, Satomi decided to move in her seat and turn to him.

"I'm sorry," Satomi said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Miyuki didn't say anything, unmoved by her words.

"It was never my intention to hurt your feelings," she continued, not getting discouraged by his lack of acknowledgement.

"I know," the catcher broke the silence, but he still wouldn't face her. "I'm sorry too."

"About what?" Satomi asked, widening her eyes. As far as she knew she was the only one at fault.

"I was too harsh on you the other night," Miyuki elaborated, slowly meeting her gaze. "I was frustrated and angry about something else and I took it out on you. It was not as if I wasn't angry at you but I shouldn't have acted that way."

"You don't have to apologize because it was my fault," Satomi said. But now she was concerned about something else. "What happened? What made you so upset?"

Miyuki merely shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore because the issue was resolved."

"You're doing it again," Satomi said flatly.

The catcher opened his mouth in protest, then closed it as the words died on his lips when he realized what she meant. "I know," he said instead. "Why didn't you say anything before?".

Satomi flinched. "I wanted to, but then I could never find the courage to tell you."

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Miyuki asked, turning to her with a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Of course I trust you!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything?! Why did I have to find out that way?" Miyuki demanded.

"Because I didn't want to burden you with my problems," she said, blinking back tears.

"But you're my girlfriend! You would never be a burden to me. I've told you this a million times."

"I know you have, but please understand that it's not so easy for me. I hardly ever see you because you're so busy all the time, and now that you're captain you have even more things on your plate. How can I not think about it?"

Miyuki stiffened, taken aback by her explanation. "I never really thought of that before."

"It's the same with you. Just now you didn't want to tell me what had you so upset," she pointed out. "You also always keep me in the dark even though I've asked you not to."

"I don't want to burden you," he said flatly, realizing her point.

"And neither do I."

They both fell into silence.

The catcher ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "I just don't like feeling like you're a total stranger to me and ever since I became captain it's just getting worse. It's as if I don't know you. I can't help but think of all the things that you could have possibly hid from me."

"I feel the same way," Satomi admitted, which made Miyuki falter. She didn't want to make him feel like it was his fault. "But I don't want you to think that I lie to you everyday. It was just about that. I'm not hiding anything else from you."

"You say that, but I can't fully believe you. Who is to say that you won't lie to me about something else?" The catcher's tone was both accusing and dejected.

"So are you saying that you don't trust me anymore?" Satomi tried to keep her tone even.

"It's not that," he said, noticing Satomi's hurt expression. She looked like a wounded puppy and he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her.

"That's exactly what it means."

"I do trust you, it's just that I feel insecure about our relationship," he admitted. "I can't help but question every single conversation that we've had since we both can't be fully honest with each other."

"Things are just so hard lately." Satomi wiped a tear away. She felt so guilty for making him feel upset and insecure.

"They are," Miyuki agreed. "Everything was so much easier back then."

"Back in Junior High?"

Miyuki nodded. "Yes. Even though we were so far away from each other, I didn't feel like this at all."

"It's so strange, y'know?" Satomi said with a crestfallen expression. "That I felt closer to you back when we were in different schools and now that we are finally together, we're more distant than ever."

A pang of guilt hit Miyuki. He couldn't help but feel at fault for her anguish. 'This wasn't supposed to go like this,' he thought in frustration. "Were you happier before?"

"I've always been happy with you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's just that you're making it sound as if I'm unhappy now and that's not the case," Satomi explained. "I just don't know how to handle my insecurities, and as a result I hurt you and our relationship and that's what bothers me."

"You're insecure because I don't have the time to fully invest myself into our relationship."

Satomi shook her head. "That's not true. I've always been like this. It has nothing to do with you."

"It does," he insisted. "Baseball is practically my entire life and now that I'm captain it has taken over the little free time I had for us and I always felt guilty because of that. I try my hardest to balance you and baseball, but I just can't, and I end up hurting you."

Satomi felt as if a ton of bricks fell on her, blinking back more tears, she spared him a tentative glance. She was causing Miyuki pain because she was a burden to him. As if it wasn't enough that he felt pressured to be captain and make time for their relationship, her lies and insecurities completely ruined their relationship.

"Maybe we should take a break," Satomi suggested in a low tone, regretting her words as soon as they left her lips. She didn't want to break up with him.

Miyuki felt his heart break at her suggestion, but his sober expression didn't reveal his distraught state. He knew it. She wasn't happy because he wasn't a good boyfriend to her. He was hurting her. "We should," he reluctantly agreed.

"I just think that we should take a break so we could figure things out on our own. I personally need some time to think and work on myself to become stronger so I don't keep messing things up." Even as she spoke, tears streamed down Satomi's face.

Miyuki didn't say anything as he felt his world crumble. His worse fear just came true. He felt numb. He just lost Satomi.

"It's not that I don't love you," she choked. "I do. I really do. I love you more than anything else in the world," she said, intertwining her hand with his.

"I know.I love you too," he whispered back before claiming her lips in a kiss for the last time. She responded with much fervor despite the tears staining her face.

After breaking the kiss they sat in silence, staring at each other, taking one last longing look at each other before closing the gap between them, and taking their final embrace.


	10. The Aftermath

**Hello there! I hope everything is going well with y'all!**

 **I also hope that you enjoyed reading last chapter. I'm so glad that I got to update this month.**

 **I want to thank my beta for editing this chapter.**

 **Thank YOU for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

It was a beautiful bright sunny day with clear blue skies. An early October breeze was blowing. _'A perfect day for practice,'_ Kuramochi thought while he stared at the sky. Yes, everything was perfect.

Well, except for one thing.

"You're sulking," Kuramochi deadpanned while walking along Miyuki towards the baseball field.

"Huh?" Miyuki stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're sulking," the shortstop repeated, turning to face Miyuki.

"No, I'm not," he said hastily, trying not to meet his friend's eyes.

"Yes, you are," Kuramochi insisted. "You were distracted the whole day in class. So cut the crap and tell me what's going on."

"So are you saying that you've been paying attention to me all day?" Miyuki asked with a mock innocent smile.

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on me, Mochi?" the catcher asked with an obnoxious cackle.

"What? No! Of course not, you bastard!" Kuramochi spat. "Who would have a crush on someone as twisted as you? Besides your girlfriend, of course?"

Miyuki flinched at the mention of Satomi. "Let's get going. It would look bad if both the captain and vice-captain are late to practice," he said with an eerily calm and serious tone.

Kuramochi widened his eyes in shock. Miyuki had never used that tone before. He was so surprised that he couldn't say anything in rebuttal as he watched his friend walk towards the field alone.

He decided that he was not going to question the captain for now and slowly trailed behind him. As the field came into view, he noticed that the _ichinen_ trio was already there and Sawamura had a tire with him. _'That idiot is already overdoing it, and practice hasn't even started yet. It seems like I have to teach him a lesson,'_ the shortstop thought with a devilish smirk.

Just as he was going to yell at his younger roommate, he noticed that the managers were huddled together, whispering among themselves with looks of concern on their faces.

"I think something wrong happened between Satomi and Miyuki-senpai," Kuramochi heard Haruno whisper to Sachiko and Yui.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"She's been really sad lately, even though she says she's fine," Haruno said. "Also, I noticed this morning that she's not wearing her heart locket necklace."

"And how is that weird?" Yui asked, confused.

"It's the necklace that Miyuki-senpai gave her for her birthday," the youngest manager explained.

The older girls gasped in surprise.

"Maybe they had a fight," Yui said.

"Maybe…" Haruno agreed with a crestfallen look. "But about what?"

"It's obvious that Miyuki hurt her," Sachiko scoffed. "I told her that he was no good."

Kuramochi tuned out the rest of the conversation as things became much more clear to him. So something _did_ happen to Miyuki and he has been indeed sulking.

However, that didn't answer his other question.

What happened between Miyuki and Satomi?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Numb.

That is just how Satomi was feeling.

Just numb.

At first, when Satomi and Miyuki decided to take a break from their relationship, she thought that it was going to be painful to her. That it would even have been difficult to breathe. It was a good guess, since that night she cried herself to sleep clutching her chest. Her heart was in aching pain. Now it was just dull from all the pain she has endured.

She didn't cry herself to sleep anymore (just on occasion at random times). Everything had been so strange to Satomi lately. She couldn't believe she wasn't with Miyuki anymore. Now that they were not together anymore, Satomi realized how much Miyuki consumed both her time and her thoughts, despite not spending a lot of time with her. Nothing was the same anymore. She couldn't smile or laugh, she didn't have any appetite, and slept very little. Even the smallest actions like picking up a book felt like a chore to her. All of her movements were robotic, as if she was on autopilot.

' _This is not good,'_ Satomi thought. She wasn't supposed to be this much of a mess. Not when she was the one who asked Miyuki to take a break. This was her idea and therefore she had to find a way to become stronger, to make this suffering worth it.

' _But how?'_

"Satomi-chan?" Haruno asked, interrupting Satomi's thoughts.

Satomi looked up from her desk in surprise, noticing her friend's concerned expression.

"That math class was really hard, right?" the manager said, trying to make small talk.

"Oh yeah... I guess," Satomi agreed.

To be honest, she wasn't really paying attention in class. Or in any of the other classes of the day so far. It was hard to concentrate lately. So Satomi was definitely grateful for their short break time in between classes.

"Are you okay?" Haruno asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Satomi exhaled in exasperation. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied, feeling a little guilty about her attitude. She knew that Haruno just wanted to help.

Haruno flinched at her tone, but that didn't deter her. "It's just that you look very tired." She pointed to Satomi's dark circles under her eyes.

Satomi opened her mouth to give her some bogus explanation, but closed it instead. "I look that bad, huh?"

The manager didn't say anything for a second. "Did something happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I noticed that you aren't wearing your necklace anymore… Did something happen between you and Miyuki-senpai?"

Satomi flinched. She had been avoiding the topic all together because she didn't want to talk about it. But she couldn't run away forever.

"We broke up," Satomi said in a barely audible whisper.

"Huh?" Haruno exclaimed raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Kazuya and I broke up," Satomi repeated, this time loud enough for the entire classroom to hear.

"What?!"

Everyone turned to Satomi in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Sawamura yelled from the other end of the room.

"B-but what happened?" Haruno asked, ignoring the mumbling from her classmates.

Satomi just turned to face the window. She didn't want to explain everything in front of her classmates.

"Satomi!" Haruno urged.

"What is all of this ruckus?!" Their History teacher, a middle aged man with short cropped brown hair, opened the door of the classroom. . "Cease this immediately and look for your textbooks."

The students hurriedly went to their desks in search of their textbooks.

Haruno sighed in defeat as Satomi thanked her lucky stars.

She was not ready to talk about Miyuki.

Besides, finally admitting that she and Miyuki were no longer together just made her more depressed. The words made her ache all over again. This was the first time that she said it out loud and all of the sudden it felt even more real than before. But this was something that she had to do sooner or later. And judging from Sawamura's outburst, Miyuki hadn't told any of his teammates either. That wasn't much of a surprise, though. Miyuki had always been a private person.

Satomi just hoped that Sawamura wasn't going to make too much of a scene at practice. _'Who am I kidding?'_ she scoffed quietly to herself. The southpaw most likely was going to relentlessly annoy Miyuki with questions and in the process embarrass her. Something that she was not looking forward to at all. He was probably going to say something like 'What did you do to Nakamura-san, Miyuki Kazuya?!' in his loud voice in front of the entire team. She could almost laugh about it, if it wasn't so hard to do lately. However, she couldn't help but to think back to Miyuki. Was he going to ignore the pitcher? Tell him the truth? She at least could already picture Miyuki scolding Sawamura for calling him by his full name.

Satomi felt a tinge of warmth course through her body. Remembering Miyuki made her happy. Even if it was for a short second. It was amazing to her how she had been feeling sad all of this time and just thinking back to Miyuki's banters with Sawamura changed her mood. He had always been a bright light in her life, and now that he was gone, it was like everything turned to grey. But why? Why did he have such a great effect on her? Since when did Miyuki become her entire life?

Who would've thought things are going to end up like this. Everything felt so different now, but Satomi remembered back to when she didn't mind that...

" _Oh my goodness! Look at all of this, Miyuki-senpai," Satomi exclaimed in delight as she twirled around, admiring the sight of the blooming cherry blossoms._

" _I don't think I could miss them even if I wanted to," Miyuki said sarcastically while walking down the garden trail._

 _Just like they promised, Miyuki and Satomi decided to visit one of the gardens in Tokyo to watch the new fresh flowers, now that it was spring. It was a beautiful place with walking trails, koi ponds, and all different sorts of trees and flowers throughout the garden. Miyuki didn't know that it was possible that a place such as this existed in the city._

 _Satomi softly gasped. "You don't like them, Miyuki-senpai?" she asked with a small frown gracing her features._

 _The catcher flinched at her reaction. "W-what? No! It's not that. I like them. I like them a lot," he tried to explain nervously._

" _Really?" Satomi asked, unsure._

" _Yes, they are really beautiful." He said while vehemently nodding even though his mind seemed elsewhere._

 _Satomi sighed in relief. "I'm so glad, Miyuki-senpai," she said. "I thought that you..."_

" _That I what?"_

" _That you were regretting coming with me." Satomi looked down, a small blush adorning her cheeks._

" _I don't," he said, looking into her golden orbs. "I don't think I'll ever regret it," Miyuki added, already regretting the words ._

 _Satomi perked up. "Really? I'm so glad that to hear that, Miyuki-senpai!"_

" _Why? Wouldn't it be better if you were here with another person? Maybe another girl," Miyuki asked, confused by her reaction. No one liked spending time with him because of his twisted personality. So why did she?_

 _Satomi shook her head. "Absolutely not. It wouldn't be the same," she said in a low but decisive tone. She grabbed his hand which caught the catcher off guard. "I don't know how to explain it. But for some reason I feel like it just wouldn't be right if you weren't here right now. I feel like… I feel like I'm meant to be with you today. Right now...," she explained, blushing, realizing how compromising her words were._

 _Satomi didn't know what possessed her to tell him all of those things. The only thing she knew was that she had this overwhelming urge to let him know how much she wanted him to be here. And also how important he was to her. Sometimes he put himself down in subtle ways which was something that she didn't like._

 _Miyuki felt heat rise to his cheeks._

" _You always surprise me Nakamura-san," he said, squeezing her hand before pulling her into a warm embrace._

 _Satomi gasped in surprise not expecting his actions. She awkwardly let her arms hang along her sides before tentatively circling her arms across his back and resting her head on his chest. Feeling how toned and strong his back was, Satomi truly realized how much bigger he was compared to her. He was so warm, and the sound of his steady heartbeat was so comforting to her. Satomi couldn't describe it very well, but he felt like home to her._

 _Looking up above him, Miyuki realized that Satomi was indeed right. The cherry blossoms were absolutely stunning. And with the petals falling on them he thought that they probably looked like a couple from a cheesy shoujo manga. But he didn't mind if it meant that he got to be with Satomi._

" _I feel the same way Nakamura-san," Miyuki said in a low tone._

 _Satomi looked up at him. Golden orbs clashed with caramel ones. She just smiled at the catcher without a saying a word. He didn't say anything either. They both enjoyed the comfortable silence, entranced by each other's gazes._

 _In that moment, neither Satomi or Miyuki felt like anything could go wrong._

' _How wrong I was,'_ Satomi thought, sulking again. She promptly shook her head. ' _No, I have to stop doing this.'_ She initiated the break-up. She wanted time to think and work on her insecurities. _'How am I supposed to become stronger if I'm crying all the time? I can't be Kazuya's girlfriend if I'm still this weak and insecure.'_

But wait.

No.

It can't be like that.

She can't think like that.

Thinking that way was one of the reasons why she ended up in this position. She didn't need to become stronger and more confident for Miyuki's sake.

' _I have to become stronger for my sake before anything else.'_ Yes, that was it. She couldn't be thinking about anyone else right now. Including Miyuki. In order to become her own person again, she needed to work on herself for her sake, not because that will make her 'worthy' of Miyuki. That would imply that he was better than her. And that couldn't be further than the truth. They were both equal.

Satomi softly smiled to herself and with a renewed bright attitude she picked up her pencil, finally deciding to fully pay attention to her teacher for the first time in the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"Nakamura-san!"

"Nakamura-san!"

"Nakamura-san!"

The first years Sawamura, Furuya, and Kominato called out all at once while chasing Satomi, who was with Haruno, down the dorm halls after practice.

"You know that if you say my name just once it will work out just as well, right?" Satomi responded with her tone dripping in sarcasm before turning around to face them.

"You need to tell us what happened!" Sawamura demanded.

"Yes, what happened with Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked.

"I know that it's your personal business, but we're worried about you," Kominato said.

Satomi's eyes softened at their words. "I know."

"So what happened? That bastard hurt you, didn't he?" the southpaw asked.

"Sawamura-kun!" Haruno said. She didn't want to upset Satomi, even though she was dying to know all the details.

"I wanted to interrogate him and teach him a lesson, but Haruichi didn't let me," Sawamura continued.

"Stop saying that because it couldn't be farther than the truth. Kazuya didn't hurt me," Satomi said firmly, surprising all of her friends.

"So what happened?" Furuya asked in a timid tone.

Satomi sighed and rubbed her temples. "We decided to take a break."

"Really?" they all asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it's for the best right now."

"So it was… mutual?" Kominato asked.

"Exactly."

"So... You guys might get back together?" Sawamura asked.

Satomi flinched at his question. "Maybe... Maybe not. I don't know."

"But is that okay?" Haruno said. "I mean… I thought that you loved Miyuki-senpai."

Satomi smiled to her friend. "I did," she said. "I still do love Kazuya and he loves me back. That hasn't changed. It's just that sometimes it's complicated."

"Complicated how?" Furuya asked with genuine curiosity.

She shrugged while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It just is."

Kominato didn't fully comprehend what Satomi meant, but decided not to ask for any clarifications since he wasn't in a relationship and didn't know anything about it. "Are you going to be okay, though? That's the most important thing."

All the other first years turned to her with concern in their eyes, waiting for her answer.

Satomi smiled again, feeling thankful for her friends. "I'm going to be fine Kominato-kun," she replied. "I'm going to be fine. I promise. Now go! You all need to take baths," Satomi chided, trying to dismiss them.

The _ichinen_ trio cringed when they realized that they just came out of practice as they felt all the dried sweat and grime on their backs.

"Fine! I'll go. But don't forget that you can always count on us, Nakamura-san, if you want to talk. ALWAYS," Sawamura said in a reassuring tone.

" _Oi,_ Bakamura! What did I tell you about being so loud?" Kuramochi scolded while walking towards the group clad in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a towel draped around his shoulders. "And what are you guys doing here? Don't tell me that you still have to take a bath."

"Yes, they do," Satomi confirmed much to her friends' dismay. "Now let's go, Haruno, so Kuramochi-senpai can scold them in peace," she said, turning to the manager to drag her away before she could say anything.

The truth was that Satomi didn't want to face Kuramochi since he was Miyuki's best friend.

"So what were you blabbering about, Sawamura?" he asked the southpaw before he spared a glance in the direction Satomi went.

"I was just telling her that we were always going to be there for her if she needed the support."

"Why?"

"Her and Miyuki-senpai broke up," Sawamura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?!"

"Well, more like taking a break," Kominato clarified.

"Huh? You didn't know, Kuramochi-senpai?" the pitcher asked.

"Didn't Miyuki-senpai tell you?" Kominato asked.

"I thought you guys were best friends." Furuya noted.

Kuramochi didn't bother answering any of their questions. He promptly turned around and marched towards Miyuki's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"Yo," Kuramochi greeted Miyuki. He was leaning against his bedroom door with his hands shoved inside his pockets.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked while drying his hair with his towel, since he also just came from the bathhouse.

The shortstop noticed that Miyuki was sulking again since he didn't tease him and his usual mischievous smirk was nowhere to be found. "So you and Nakamura broke up."

The catcher widened his eyes in surprise. "How-"

"Bakamura told me," Kuramochi cut him off.

Miyuki made a noncommittal sound. "I see."

"That's why you've been sulking," he continued.

"I'm not-"

"Cut the crap!" the shortstop growled, and then regained his composure. "Listen… I know that you are private and like to keep everything all bottled up. But you don't have to do that... You can talk to me… You know that, right?"

"I do?" the catcher asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Kuramochi groaned in frustration. "You are such an unbearable bastard. Why do I even bother with you?" He turned to leave.

"Kuramochi," Miyuki called out.

The shortstop stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to face his friend.

"Thanks."

"Just don't take too long," Kuramochi said before leaving.

Miyuki just nodded with a faint smile gracing his features. It lasted less than a second, though. He turned the doorknob and then entered his room before anyone spotted him. Closing the door behind him, Miyuki slid down all the way to the floor while rubbing his temples and feeling defeated.

Kuramochi was right.

He had been sulking.

For the most part, Miyuki had always been really good at masking his emotions. He nailed that art to perfection back in his junior high days, but it seemed like he hadn't been as successful as he was in the past. Perhaps, it shouldn't come as a surprise to him since he had been working overtime to project a cool, confident image to his teammates ever since he became captain. Which was very stressful in itself, so no wonder he had come up short when it came to his personal life.

No matter how much Miyuki tried to bring his spirits up he just couldn't do it. He could just muster enough energy to practice and play in the games, but outside of baseball it was impossible. Miyuki had never felt like this before. Ever since that night, he felt so... Drained. So lifeless. In retrospect, Satomi only had been a miniscule part of his life. He had only known her for two years.

So why did he feel so empty without Satomi? It just didn't make any sense.

This is why Miyuki had a love/hate relationship with 'love.' Love made people act stupid. Love took everything away from you, making you powerless. Just like he was feeling right now. But at the same time, love had the ability to give you strength, to make the world seem brighter and better than it actually was, to make you feel like the happiest person in the planet. However, that only happens when you find love, the other person recicropates your feelings, and your love was powerful enough to overcome any obstacles.

' _It seems like that's not our case. Right, Satomi?'_ Miyuki bitterly thought as he looked around his empty dark room. Its emptiness made him feel even more lonely. It almost made him wish to invite his teammates to play video games in his room like they always did. Which was strange considering he always complained about not having his privacy in his own room. But not tonight. Miyuki could use the company tonight, but that would entail talking about his feelings, which was something that he didn't want to do. Therefore, he decided not to take Kuramochi up on his offer.

Miyuki decided to get up from the floor and make his way up to his desk after turning on the light switch. He carefully examined his desk with his laptop, textbooks, scorebooks, and scattered pencils until he set his eyes on the object he was looking for. It was a stuffed plush red crab. Miyuki slowly picked it up while he chuckled to himself.

"I can't believe that I have to rely on this silly looking thing," the catcher said to himself. He remembered when he got it.

" _Let's sit down on the bench so I can give you something," Satomi ordered as they walked into the park._

 _Miyuki complied with his girlfriend's wishes and sat on the cool wooden bench. "Don't take too long, or I'll freeze my ass off. We are in the middle of winter, y'know?"_

" _I'm looking for it, just wait a sec," Satomi said, rummaging through her bag before taking out a small green gift bag. "Here you go!"_

" _What's this?" Miyuki asked pulling the stuffed animal out of the bag._

" _A crab," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, sitting down next to her boyfriend._

" _I can see that," the catcher said, examining the stuffed animal. It was red, soft, and had small black eyes. "But why are you giving me this?"_

" _Because you are going back to Seido tomorrow and we won't be able to see each other much until I start in the spring," Satomi explained with a small smile. "So I'm giving you this so it reminds you of me and keeps you company when you miss me. Isn't it cute?"_

 _Miyuki narrowed his brown orbs at her. "You gotta be kidding me," he deadpanned._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Why a crab?"_

" _Because I'm a cancer, and plus they are cute and cool too," she said._

" _Crabs are lame."_

" _No, they are not!" Satomi protested, clenching her fists._

" _Your standards for cool are very low, my darling."_

 _Satomi looked at him with her wide golden eyes and pouting lips. "So you don't like it?"_

 _The catcher flinched, caught off guard by her reaction. It seems like he went too far. "What? No! I really like it, babe. I'm just kidding,"_

 _She shook her head before turning her back to him "You're lying! Why do you have to be so mean? I was just trying to do a nice thing,"_

" _I'm not lying," Miyuki insisted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

 _She didn't say anything as she hunched her back._

" _Satomi?"_

 _Satomi didn't say anything and instead just burst out laughing._

 _Miyuki scratched his head in confusion. When it finally hit him he gasped. "You're messing with me!"_

 _Satomi winked at him. "Guilty," she confessed before laughing again. "I can't believe you fell for that."_

" _So even this gift was a joke?" Miyuki asked, shaking the stuffed crab in the air._

" _Of course," she said. "Do you think that I would ever give you such a lame gift?"_

" _Incredible. Who would've thought that you could be this evil?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you are hundred times more evil than I could ever hope to be."_

" _You're right," he conceded. "Which is why it's payback time!" Miyuki pounced and started tickling her sides._

" _No! Stop! Stop!" Satomi pleaded between fits of laughter._

" _Only if you say please," he said in a teasing tone._

" _Fine! Fine! Please just stop!"_

" _Your wish is my command," Miyuki jokingly said, releasing her._

" _You are the worst," she said, playfully punching his arm before resting her head on his shoulder, trying to calm herself down._

" _Thanks!"_

 _Satomi rolled her eyes and then looked up at him. "Miyuki-senpai?"_

" _Yes?" he didn't bother in correcting her to tell her that she could call him by his first name._

" _I wasn't lying about what I said at first," she shyly began. "I meant it. I don't want you to forget about me."_

 _Miyuki laughed. "How could I ever forget about you silly?" he said before kissing the top of her head._

The catcher laughed at the silly memory while caressing the stuffed animal. They were both right. Everything was so much easier back then. Where did it all go wrong, and how could they go back to being like that? When everything was so much simpler.

Miyuki crawled into bed, still holding his silly gift from Satomi in the hopes that it would make him feel less lonely like Satomi said it would.


	11. Stronger

**Hello there! I hope that you are doing well and had a nice Thanksgiving!**

 **My apologies for not uploading this chapter on November. I got sick with a cold but I'm feeling better now!**

 **I wanted to mention one thing. I don't know if you noticed, but I just realized that I kinda screwed up the timeline of the story. So what happened was that last chapter I wrote about the match between Seido and Oya, meaning that I skipped over Ugumori without realizing that I did. That actually messed up things for me because it sped up the story a tiny bit. But I think I fixed it so the timeline should be fine.**

 **Anyways,**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for your support!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace. Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Wow! I can't believe that I aced that math test," Satomi said in relief as she splashed her face with water alongside Haruno in the girls' restroom.

"Well, me neither," Haruno said, before panicking, realizing how her words sounded. "I mean, you're not dumb or anything like that, Satomi-chan... It's just that you've been struggling lately and... And… I didn't mean to offend you… It's just that..."

Satomi giggled. "No worries, Haruno," she said. "I know that you didn't mean it like that."

"Really?"

Satomi nodded. "Of course! You couldn't be mean even if you wanted to," she said while giggling again. "Besides, I know that my grades were slipping, but I have been concentrating more in class lately and doing better like I used to at the beginning of the year." She fixed her hair in front of the mirror.

Haruno just quietly smiled and leaned down on the sink, looking at Satomi. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Satomi so relaxed and carefree. Before it seemed like she had something troubling her, but after everyone found out that Satomi and Miyuki broke up it was as if a heavyweight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You're different now," Haruno said.

Satomi perked up before averting her gaze to the manager. "Is that so?"

"Yes," the red headed girl said. "You don't look sad anymore."

Satomi widened her golden eyes in surprise and then smiled before turning to the mirror. "I guess you're right," she said. "Things are better now that I'm focusing on my schoolwork and my art. Also hanging out with you and the rest of our friends has put my mind more at ease."

Suddenly, both Satomi and Haruno heard a sound indicating that someone was coming into the restroom. However, that someone turned out to be three familiar girls to Satomi's misfortune.

"So that means that you're not going to bother Miyuki-kun anymore, right?" a brunette girl said, flashing a smile at her two friends.

"It's about time you left him alone," another girl with short blonde hair said.

"He was getting tired of you," the third girl finished.

All three of them laughed as they circled Satomi.

"I'm just glad that you finally took our advice and broke up with him," the girl with long brown hair said. It seemed like she was the leader in the group.

Haruno looked terrified as she struggled to say something. She looked over at Satomi and was surprised to see that she looked surprisingly calm.

"Don't get confused," Satomi said, turning around to face the bullies. "Kazuya and I didn't break up because of you. Mean-spirited people like yourself will never influence the kind of relationship that we decide to have," she said confidently.

The girls gasped in obviously did not expect Satomi to fight back since she never did. Even Haruno was surprised.

The ringleader narrowed her brown eyes in anger. "You have a lot of nerve saying that," she said through gritted teeth.

"And what about you? You and every other girl at school spent the entire semester harassing me, trying to get me break up with Kazuya," Satomi retorted. "Now we aren't together and you're _still_ harassing me. Why? Kazuya is single now so this is your chance. But I warn you, he will never go out with a malicious, jealous bully like you," she said.

"S-satomi-chan..." Haruno said, half in awe and half scared because she didn't want to provoke the mean girls.

"Now stop wasting my time, alright?" Satomi said. "Haruno, let's go" She grabbed her friend's hand and left the group of girls stammering in confusion behind them.

Haruno was too flustered to respond and just followed Satomi out of the restroom.

What was going on?

How did Satomi know them?

Why were they bullying her?

And since when was Satomi that confident?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Satomi quietly hummed to herself while she drew on her sketch pad. She enjoyed the solitude of her dorm room while Haruno was out fulfilling her managerial duties. Lately she found herself at peace sitting at her desk, drawing to her heart's content. Satomi would have never thought of being this calm after having a confrontation with her bullies, or anyone for that matter. But here she was; completely unrattled by the situation. However, if she had to be completely honest with herself, deep down she was a little scared. Only a little though. Most of the time she was just praying that she didn't stutter and embarrass herself in front of those girls. But she hadn't this time and Satomi couldn't be prouder of herself. Overall, she handled the situation well.

Would other people think the same?

What about Miyuki?

"Do you think Kazuya would be proud of me?" Satomi asked the teddy bear sitting across from her on her desk. She poked the stuffed animal with her pencil. It was gift from Miyuki, and despite their break-up, the teddy bear was still very important to her.

Satomi smiled to herself as she rested her arms on her wooden desk. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a bittersweet feeling. She still missed Miyuki and having the teddy bear around certainly didn't help, but on the other hand she liked this new feeling of strength and confidence. Sometimes she felt guilty for feeling better because she wasn't with Miyuki anymore. It was almost as if she was betraying him. Everything was going well except her love life. It was just not fair.

"Do you think that Kazuya misses me?" Satomi asked in a whisper.

" _Tadaima!"_ Haruno said, greeting Satomi while she took off her shoes.

" _Okaeri,"_ Satomi said, turning on her chair to greet Haruno.

"Are you okay?" Haruno asked in concern as she unzipped her uniform jacket and walked towards Satomi.

Satomi shot her a quizzical look. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Haruno flushed in mild embarrassment. "Well... You know... Because of those girls."

"I haven't seen them since this afternoon, so don't worry," Satomi said, trying to reassure her friend before going back to her drawing.

The redheaded manager just nodded as she looked at Satomi, mustering up the courage to ask her about what happened.

"So how was your day?" Satomi asked without looking up.

"It was fine," Haruno replied.

"Really? Don't you guys have an intrasquad game tomorrow?"

"Yes, we do. Everyone is excited about it," Haruno said absentmindedly.

Satomi giggled, thinking back to her friends. "I bet."

" _Ne,_ Satomi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What was the deal between you and those girls?" Haruno finally asked.

Satomi finally looked up. "They were bullies," she simply said.

"It seems like you knew them from before," Haruno said, thinking back to the afternoon altercation. "And you mentioned that they have been harassing you."

Satomi stiffened when she realized that Haruno was really curious and that vague answers wouldn't satisfy her. She decided to come clean once and for all since she figured that she had nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, she was getting tired of keeping secrets.

"The truth is that I have been bullied basically since the school year started by Kazuya's fangirls from all grades," Satomi said with a crestfallen look. Even though she had been feeling better about herself, it didn't mean that the past didn't hurt her anymore.

"What?!" Haruno exclaimed. "How? B-but you didn't say anything!"

"I know."

"Why?"

"I was ashamed…" Satomi said. "I felt so embarrassed that was happening to me and I foolishly thought that they were going to stop after a while."

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you," Haruno said, holding Satomi hands. "But I'm glad you told me now."

Satomi gave her a small smile. "I'm also glad."

"Does Miyuki-senpai know?" Haruno asked.

Satomi averted her gaze from her, thinking back to the night he got mad at her. "He found out one night when those same girls were bullying me and he overheard the whole thing,"

"And?"

"He got mad at me because for weeks he had been asking me if something was troubling me and I lied to him, so when he found out he was furious," Satomi explained.

"So you guys broke up because of that?" Haruno asked in disbelief. "Was Miyuki-senpai really that upset because of that?"

Satomi shook her head. "We didn't really break up because of that," she said. "I mean it was part of the reason, but there was a bigger reason why we decided to take a break."

Haruno furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand."

Satomi took a deep breath. "Overall, we were just feeling that we were drifting apart because we hide stuff from each other, thinking that we would burden one another," she said. "He feels like I don't trust him because I don't talk to him about what bothers me. Which is why he was angry and hurt. And honestly I can't blame him."

"And do you trust him?"

"Of course I do," Satomi said as if it was obvious. "It's just that it's hard for me to talk about my feelings because I'm too self-conscious. That's why I wanted to take a break so I could make a change, not just for us but for me as well."

Haruno nodded in understanding. "I think that you have changed and now that he knows about what happened, you guys can start on a new note."

"He doesn't know everything," Satomi said. "The last couple of days in our relationship were chaotic so I didn't have the chance to tell him the extent of the bullying. He thinks that it was just an isolated incident."

"What?!"

"C'mon, don't act like that!" Satomi mildly scolded her. "You're making me feel bad," she said with a pout.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're doing it again," Haruno said with an accusing finger.

"Doing what again?"

"Not trusting him."

Satomi dropped her head in defeat. "I know," she said. "Which is why I still can't even think about getting back together."

"You're making this harder than it is," Haruno said, poking Satomi on the arm. "All you have to do is to be honest."

"It's not as easy as it seems."

"But it is."

"I just need more time, alright?"

"Hurry before it's too late," Haruno said in a warning tone.

Satomi just grumbled to herself while she resumed with her drawing, trying not to think about the uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That was such a great game, guys!" Satomi said. "It's amazing to see you guys give it your all, even if you're not playing in official games."

"I always give it my all because that's how a true ace plays!" Sawamura said.

"Well said, Sawamura-kun," Satomi said, complementing the pitcher with a smile.

"How would you know?" Furuya quipped as he narrowed his eyes at the southpaw.

"What did you say?!" Sawamura asked in anger, turning to Furuya.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Nakamura-san," Kominato said, ignoring the two pitchers.

Satomi blinked in confusion. "Why? You guys are my friends and I like to you see play."

"You are so nice, Nakamura-san!" Sawamura said, touched, forgetting about his spat with Furuya.

"We really appreciate it," Furuya said politely.

"T-thanks, Nakamura-san," Kominato said with a faint blush across his cheeks. "I was just surprised because I thought you didn't want to see Miyuki-senpai."

Satomi stiffened at the mention of Miyuki and then shook her head. "It's not like I can avoid him forever."

"So you don't mind seeing him?" Furuya asked.

"Well… I…" Satomi mumbled.

"Furuya! Sawamura! Don't forget to ice your shoulders and stretch!" Miyuki yelled while walking over to them.

"You don't have to remind us!" Sawamura said.

"It's that-" Miyuki stopped midway and his trademark smirk vanished when he noticed that Satomi was with the _ichinen_ trio.

Satomi looked down in embarrassment.

"S-satomi," Miyuki said in a barely audible whisper.

"Kazuya," Satomi whispered without meeting his eyes.

An awkward silence sunk in as all five teens looked around, not knowing what to say.

"M-maybe we should go stretch now," Kominato suggested.

"I agree!" Sawamura said while nodding.

"Let's go!" Furuya said in agreement.

They hurried along, leaving the former couple alone.

Satomi widened her eyes in surprise. She had not expected her friends to ditch her like that in such a crucial moment. _'Traitors,'_ she thought.

"Some friends they are," Miyuki said in a teasing tone, trying to lighten up the mood.

Satomi let out an awkward giggle. "They're cowards."

"I guess we can't really blame them," he said. "A lot has happened in such a short amount of time."

"Yes, I agree," Satomi said while nodding. "It feels like it has been a long time even though it hasn't."

"Yes, it does. Which is weird because time goes by painfully slow for me when I'm not with you," Miyuki said and then blushed when he realized what he just said.

Satomi blushed as well and looked down at her feet so she didn't have to see Miyuki. Her heart was beating fast. She couldn't believe that he just said that.

Both teens were too embarrassed to speak.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Just look at them," Kuramochi said with a grimace while he looked at the couple from afar with the rest of the team. "They still look like a couple."

"It's obvious that they still like each other," Zono scoffed.

"They're being idiots," Kuramochi added. "Miyuki has been sulking ever since they broke up."

"It's obvious that they still miss each other, so why don't they get back together?" Furuya asked.

"Love is weird," Sawamura said. "I don't wanna ever fall in love."

"Nakamura-san said that it was complicated," Kominato said.

Kuramochi scoffed. "Complicated my ass!" he said. "They just need to be honest with one another about their feelings."

Kuramochi's last statement made Haruno pay full attention to their conversation. She was both distracted and overwhelmed when she met the former coach of the team, so much so that she forgot about Satomi and Miyuki for a while. But that last sentence Kuramochi just uttered completely resonated with what she told Satomi last night. Knowing that Kuramochi thought the same as her was a relief because that meant that she had to perhaps intervene for the sake of her friend's happiness.

"I think they just need a little push in the right direction," Zono said while observing the couple.

' _A little push?'_ the manager wondered.

"I agree," Kuramochi said, nodding in agreement. "They're both idiots so they need all the help they can get."

' _Help? Maybe I could help Satomi and Miyuki-senpai,'_ Haruno thought with renewed determination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was not a secret that Miyuki had been feeling down ever since he and Satomi decided to take a break. He also had to begrudgingly admit that he had been, and still was, sulking, much to his disdain. But now, a new emotion had been introduced into the mix. Anger. Miyuki was really angry. Kuramochi even made a comment on it, pointing out that he had a permanent scowl on his face ever since this morning. Feeling the tension in his facial muscles led him to believe his friend. He couldn't even protest and say that the shortstop was exaggerating.

Miyuki decided to take advantage of the lunch break and a take a trip to the vending machines in the courtyard. He hoped that a drink would cool him off. It was not good for him to be mad. The semi-final match was in two days and as the captain, catcher, and clean-up he always needed to have a clear head. He couldn't allow his personal life to interfere with baseball. Especially not after coming so far and being so close to winning the tournament.

' _It's easier said than done,'_ the catcher thought while rummaging through his pocket for money. He noticed two girls from his class by the vending machine but didn't think much of it until he overheard their conversation.

"You won't believe what that Nakamura girl told me the other day," a girl with long brown hair with sparkling brown eyes said in excitement.

"What?" the tall blonde friend with a pixie cut asked with excitement as well.

"Well, when I and the other girls went to bother Miyuki-kun's hideous ex-girlfriend, she tried to act all brave and told me that I didn't have a chance with him."

The two girls doubled over laughing.

"No way," the taller girl said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Can you believe how delusional she is?"

"I know, right? If Miyuki-kun can go out with that mousy first-year, why not you? You're so much prettier and popular than her."

"Because I don't date bullies," Miyuki growled, narrowing his eyes at them.

The two girls turned around and gasped in horror when they realized that he heard everything.

"M-miyuki-kun, I can explain," Akane stammered. She was pale as a ghost now.

"Explain what?" the catcher spat. "That you along with other girls have been tormenting Satomi all of this time?"

"T-that's not true," Akane's sidekick said in protest.

"I haven't been bullying her. She was the one who insulted us with no good reason, telling me to not ever go near you, even though you guys broke up," Akane said trying to keep her tone steady.

Miyuki scoffed and rolled his eyes before flaring his nostrils in anger and locking eyes with Akane. "Don't waste your time lying to me. I know everything,' he said. "You better listen to me very carefully right now. Leave. Satomi. Alone. Do not ever go near her, because if you do, then I will make you regret it."

Akane gasped in shock. "Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely."

Akane covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "I can't believe you're this mean," she said before running away with her friend alongside her.

"Don't forget to pass the message along to your friends!" Miyuki yelled behind them.

For a quick moment, the catcher smirked in satisfaction before a scowl took its place. He kicked the vending machine in anger.

' _So much for cooling off,'_ he thought as he forgot about his drink and took a seat on one of the wooden benches next to the vending machine. Miyuki ran his fingers through his brown locks in frustration. This is why he was angry in the first place. Because he just found out the true extent of the bullying Satomi endured. She never told him that, but he honestly couldn't be mad at her for not telling him. He should have known. He couldn't believe that he found out because of Haruno out of all people…

" _What is it, Yoshikawa-san? Are you lost?" Miyuki asked with a teasing tone when he noticed the manager standing idle by the indoor practice area._

" _What? No!" the manager said shaking her head in embarrassment._

" _Are you daydreaming?"_

" _No!"_

" _Were you distracted?"_

" _I wasn't distracted either!"_

" _Then what are you doing? If you're not careful, then the other managers are going scold you," Miyuki said, continuing to tease her._

" _I just wanted to talk to you," Haruno said with a small blush._

" _Talk to me? Why?" the catcher asked in curiosity. The shy manager and him never really spoke, despite her being Satomi's best friend._

" _About Satomi-chan..."_

 _Miyuki chuckled to himself. "Satomi won't like that."_

" _I know, but it's important."_

" _Is there something wrong with her?" he asked, suddenly concerned._

" _Well, not exactly," Haruno said shyly. "It's just that… You know how she was bullied?"_

 _Miyuki's mood instantly turned sour. "What happened?"_

" _It happened again yesterday," Haruno said._

 _Miyuki's eyes widened. "What?! Is she alright?"._

" _Yes, she's fine," Haruno said. "She's more than fine. She actually stood up for herself and put those girls in their place," she added in a proud tone._

" _Really?" Miyuki asked in a skeptical tone._

" _Yes," the manager said, nodding. "But I'm telling you because I think it's important for you to know that this has been going on since basically the beginning of the semester. Satomi didn't tell anyone, not even me. It really took a toll on her, but she's different now. She's stronger."_

" _Wait, what? What do you mean she was bullied for the entire semester? That wasn't an isolated incident?"_

" _I'm afraid not," the manager said with a crestfallen expression._

 _Miyuki was shocked. How was he with Satomi and never suspected a thing? Satomi suffered in silence for all of this time and it was all his fault._

" _Why didn't she tell me?"_

" _She said that she felt ashamed."_

 _Miyuki looked down in disappointment._

" _I think she needs your help, Miyuki-senpai."_

 _Miyuki looked up and gave Haruno a sad small smile. "Don't worry, I'll handle it," he said. "Thanks for telling me Yoshikawa-san."_

Miyuki hung his head in shame. He really couldn't believe that he never had a clue about what Satomi was going through. He was riddled with guilt. He felt guilty for never noticing her pain. He felt guilty for getting mad at her. He felt guilty for never asking her about the bullying. He out of all people should know how it feels since he endured it from his teammates back in junior high.

He was a terrible boyfriend.

How could he ever hope to be with Satomi again?

Perhaps, it was best to keep things the way they are.

He only hurt Satomi anyway.


	12. Honesty

**Hello there! I hope you're doing well and that you enjoyed last chapter.**

 **I'm so glad that I'm actually updating this story right before the end of the year.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **As always, thank you for your support. But I want to personally thank writergirll7 for your reviews. Don't worry Satomi and Miyuki will get back together eventually.**

 **Have a happy new year!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC and this plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

Today was a first for Miyuki. Today, for the first time since he started attending Seido he was dragging his feet on his way to practice. Something that he didn't even do when he was first appointed captain of the team. His feet felt like lead and every step he took was painful. He really didn't feel like himself. Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised considering that he had experienced a string of firsts lately. Miyuki had never been this miserable before and it was disconcerting for him. All he wanted to do was to go to bed and hide underneath his covers.

When he and Satomi first broke up, he at least had the hope that they would get back together after a while, once they cleared their heads. But now, he wasn't sure. It was not as if he didn't want to get back with Satomi. Hardly. It was just now he wasn't sure if getting back together would be the best for her. Miyuki always had doubts about whether he was a good boyfriend to Satomi or not, but now he was more doubtful than ever. Finding out that Satomi was being bullied for such a long time really threw him for a loop. The fact that he didn't know about it just showed how oblivious and selfish he was.

He was always busy, he lacked tact, he had a twisted personality, he didn't know how to effectively communicate his feelings, he had rabid fangirls who always interfered with his relationship, and now he was oblivious as well?

' _Hardly boyfriend material,'_ Miyuki thought, feeling dejected. He knew he was bad but not this bad.

"Miyuki-senpai!" a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

Miyuki looked around and saw Haruno walking towards him. He waited for her at the entrance of the field. Something told him that he knew the answer already but he asked anyway.

"What's up, Yoshikawa-san?" Miyuki asked while looking at the panting manager in mild amusement.

Haruno took a deep breath, trying to calm down and then stood up straight. "I heard some girls talking about you."

"That's nothing new," he said dryly.

"They were saying that you accused them of bullying Satomi and that you would make them pay if someone ever hurts her," Haruno said.

Miyuki gave her a small, dry chuckle. "Oh that."

Haruno narrowed her eyes at him. "So it's true?"

The catcher nodded. "Yup," he said. "Is that all?"

"So does that mean that you already talked to Satomi?"

Miyuki stiffened at her question and tightened his grip on his duffel bag. "No."

"So she doesn't know that you know about the bullying?" Haruno asked, confused.

"What? You want her to know that you snitched to me that badly?" Miyuki asked in a teasing tone.

"What?! No! I mean yes, well… I… I," Haruno stammered.

Miyuki burst out laughing. "You're always fun to tease, Yoshikawa-san."

"You have a very twisted personality, Miyuki-senpai," the redheaded manager said in a low tone, a frustrated blush spreading over her cheeks.

Miyuki chuckled again. "So I've been told."

"That's not what I meant," Haruno said, trying to get back on topic.

"I know."

"Why haven't you talked to her?" she asked again.

The catcher averted his gaze. "I have to think about it."

Haruno gave him a confused look. "Think about what?"

"About everything," he replied vaguely.

"But wouldn't it make it easier if you guys just talk instead of avoiding each other?"

"It's not that easy."

"Don't you want to get back together with her?" Haruno asked, exasperated.

That question made something snap inside of Miyuki and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Just give me some time and trust me, Yoshikawa-san," he said firmly before leaving her behind.

The truth was that Miyuki didn't want to talk to her because he wasn't sure whether that would be helpful or not. How it would benefit Satomi now that he knew about what happened to her? If he were to tell her, then what would happen next? Would they miraculously get back together? As if. Their issues ran deeper than that. It wouldn't solve anything.

She was doing fine without him.

If anything, he was too embarrassed to see her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The hours passed and it now was nighttime. After hours of arduous training, the team was enjoying their free time in the cafeteria eating dinner. Idle chatter and laughter filled the room. The team was in a good mood since they were going to play in the semi-finals again. Not to mention that everyone was feeling more confident in their abilities. Miyuki was happy for the team. Not only would the high morale help them tomorrow, it also made the atmosphere more amenable.

Besides, at least someone was in a good mood.

" _Oi,_ Miyuki, are you alright?" Zono, who was sitting across from him, asked.

Miyuki looked up from his plate. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Why are you asking?"

Zono shrugged. "You were too quiet today at practice."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Quiet?" he asked. Miyuki was never quiet during practice. He was the captain and the primary catcher. He couldn't afford to be quiet.

"Well… Not really quiet," Zono said. "More like you weren't your usual self. You really didn't tease anyone today. It was really weird."

Miyuki snorted. "So let me get this straight. You guys get annoyed when I tease people and you also get annoyed when I don't tease anyone?"

"What?! I didn't mean-"

"Don't let him trick you, Zono," Kuramochi said, sitting next to Zono and setting his tray on the table. "He's just sulking because of Nakamura-san."

"What?!" Zono exclaimed. "You and Nakamura-san are still fighting?"

"It's none of your business," Miyuki grumbled, before rapidly eating his bowl of rice.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Sawamura interrupted their conversation and took a seat beside Miyuki. "You better patch things up with Nakamura-san soon!"

"Stop calling me by my full name," Miyuki growled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Bakamura is right," Kuramochi said, much to Miyuki's dismay. "Stop being stubborn and just talk to the girl."

"If you don't do it then it's going to be too late, Miyuki-senpai," Sawamura said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean, Sawamura?" Zono asked, intrigued by Sawamura's expression.

The southpaw smirked. "Well it's just that Nakamura-san is no longer sulking unlike our captain here," he began in a conceited tone. "She's doing much better," he said slowly, examining Miyuki's demeanor. "Besides she's been busy lately in her art club and...Haruichi, isn't she spending a lot of time with a guy there?" Sawamura asked Kominato, who was eating in the table behind them.

Kominato stiffened at Sawamura's question and turned around. "Y-yes, she is. They're in the same club," he replied while blushing.

Sawamura turned back to Miyuki. "See? If you don't act quick then he will steal her away from you!"

"A guy?" Kuramochi asked in surprise. "Well, I guess it shouldn't be too surprising considering she's a pretty girl."

"And unlike Miyuki, she doesn't have a twisted personality," Zono said while nodding.

"Exactly! So you better act quick before Nakamura-san discovers that there are better guys than you out there!" Sawamura said in a teasing tone.

"Bakamura is making a lot of sense tonight," Kuramochi said in approval.

Everyone else hummed in agreement. Miyuki shifted uncomfortably.

"ENOUGH!" Miyuki yelled as he got up from his seat, startling everyone around him. "This is none of your business, so stop talking to me about it!"

"But-" Sawamura said.

"But nothing!" Miyuki cut him off. "All I know is that you all better be at the top of your game tomorrow since you have more than enough time to be meddling in my personal life!" he added, anger silencing the entire team in the cafeteria.

Miyuki stormed out of the cafeteria, not wanting to face any of them.

The chilly October air outside seemed welcoming compared to the atmosphere inside the cafeteria.

He was tired of everyone and everything. He knew that people were concerned about him and Satomi and that they had their best interests at heart, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He just wanted them to leave him alone. He knew that he didn't have too much time with Satomi. He knew that there were better guys out there for Satomi.

He didn't need them to state the obvious.

"Miyuki!" he heard Kuramochi's voice called.

"What?!" Miyuki snapped, turning around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Kuramochi asked, unfazed by his tone.

"What's wrong is that everyone keeps telling me what to do," Miyuki replied with a glare.

Kuramochi scoffed. "Don't give me that excuse," he said, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his sweatpants. "What's really bothering you? You were sulking, but lately you seem worse."

Miyuki widened his eyes in mild shock. He did not expect him to ask such a deep question.

"Remember that I told you not to take too long," the shortstop said. "We're friends, remember?"

Miyuki averted his gaze and looked at the ground and then back at Kuramochi. "Yoshikawa-san told me that my fangirls started bullying Satomi practically when the semester started."

"What?" Kuramochi asked. "I never heard anything like that. Did she tell anyone?"

Miyuki shook his head. "No," he said with a dejected tone. "She didn't tell anyone. She just told Yoshikawa-san recently."

"And that's what has you in a bad mood?"

"It's more than just a bad mood," Miyuki said before taking a deep breath. "I feel devastated. I feel foolish and selfish. I really had no idea that was happening to her. What kind of boyfriend is that?"

"It's not your fault," Kuramochi said, taking a step closer to Miyuki. "All of us are so busy with baseball that we don't even know what's going on in school beyond the actual classes."

Miyuki scoffed. "That's the problem. I'm always too busy to notice anything."

"It's that why you guys broke up?"

"Part of the reason," the catcher replied. "Overall, we just felt like we were drifting apart because we didn't trust each other."

"You don't trust Nakamura-san?" Kuramochi asked, perplexed.

"Of course I trust her," Miyuki said in a matter of fact tone.

"Then what's the issue?"

Miyuki opened his mouth in response and then closed it. What was the issue? "Well… I guess… It was that I didn't want to burden Satomi with my issues so I didn't talk to her about them, which made her insecure about our relationship, and she also didn't discuss her issues with me because she didn't want to burden me with those issues, which in turn made me feel helpless and angry at her because I felt like she didn't trust me."

Kuramochi gave him a long look. He looked as if he was carefully thinking about what to say next. "I don't want to sound insensitive, but… You do realize that your problem has an easy solution, right?"

Miyuki blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kuramochi let out an exasperated sigh. "You love her, right?"

Miyuki blushed but nodded anyway. "Y-yes."

"You actually trust her, right?"

"Yes."

"So just fucking talk to her! Just tell her that you won't lie to her anymore and that you will share all your problems with her."

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Yes, it is," the shortstop said. "You just need to be honest with her."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing! Stop being an idiot and talk to her," Kuramochi said. "She's also being an idiot. You both are! Just sit down and be honest with each other so we can finally live in peace."

Miyuki let out a humorless laugh. "Am I that bad?"

"It's scary, man, seeing you like that," Kuramochi replied. "Hurry up and go back to your normal self."

"I'll try," Miyuki said with a soft smile.

Kuramochi grimaced. "See? You're being weird again," he teased.

"Kuramochi?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Miyuki said with a sincere smile.

Kuramochi was caught off guard by Miyuki's smile and the sincerity in his tone. "We're friends, remember?"

Friends.

He was happy to have Kuramochi as a friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

' _Ninety-nine, one hundred…'_ Miyuki mentally counted as he was swinging his bat. He was doing his usual extra practice in his favorite spot; a corner tucked away by the vending machines. It was the perfect place for him because it gave him privacy, and tonight he needed it more than ever. After the spectacle earlier at dinner, he didn't feel like talking, much less seeing any of his teammates. He also needed to clear his head for tomorrow's game.

"Kazuya?" he heard a female voice called out to him.

Miyuki immediately stopped swinging his bat to see who it was. "Satomi?" He was surprised to see her here since it was far from the girls' dormitories.

Satomi froze and blushed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Practicing," he replied. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well I…" she trailed off while sparing a glance at the vending machine.

Miyuki chuckled. "Do you want a drink?"

She gave him a sheepish nod.

"Sit down," he motioned her to take a seat on the bench across from the vending machine. She gave him a hesitant look but obliged him. He watched as she placed her small black bag down, which he guessed contained her art supplies, before sitting. Miyuki made his way to the vending machine.

"I-"

"Black tea, right?" Miyuki asked, cutting her off while digging for change in his pocket.

Satomi looked surprised. "Yes, please."

"One black tea," he muttered under his breath while taking the can out of the vending machine. "And this one's for me," he added, retrieving a black coffee for himself. Miyuki made his way back to Satomi and handed the tea to her before taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks," Satomi said with a small smile as she opened her can. "How did you know, though?"

Miyuki shrugged. "I know what you like," he replied. "You like drinking tea in the fall, hot chocolate during the winter, and melon soda during the summer."

Satomi giggled. "I didn't think that you would remember."

Miyuki looked up and locked eyes with her. "I remember everything you like."

Satomi blushed and took a sip of her drink without saying anything.

Miyuki looked away when he realized what he had just said. He opened the can and took a long sip of his drink as well.

"Are you sure that you should be drinking that?" Satomi asked with a hint of concern.

The catcher gave her a confused look. "Why are you asking?"

"Well you were just practicing, right? Wouldn't it be more appropriate for you to be drinking something like Pocari Sweat rather than coffee?" she asked.

"I didn't feel like drinking Pocari," he replied in a somewhat childish tone.

Satomi giggled. "You're so weird sometimes."

"Me, weird?" Miyuki asked. "What about you? You like things like melon soda."

Satomi gasped. "Melon soda is really good. In fact, melon everything is just delicious. Besides, I don't see how anyone who likes straight up bitter black coffee can criticize other people's taste in drinks."

"Black coffee is delicious!"

"It's disgusting and you shouldn't even be drinking that this late.".

"This doesn't affect my sleep schedule if that's is what you're implying."

"I really doubt that," Satomi said. "Either way at least the coffee is keeping you warm. It's already fall, you shouldn't only be wearing a hoodie. You're going to get sick," she added, pointing at his red hoodie that he was wearing along with his black sweatpants.

Miyuki grumbled, despite feeling happy that Satomi was worried about him. "What about you? You're only wearing a sweatshirt," he said pointing at her grey sweatshirt and light denim jeans.

"I'm not the captain of the team, so it doesn't really matter if I get sick."

"Of course it matters."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I'm just being stubborn," he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

Satomi giggled. "Why are you practicing here this late anyway?"

"Everyone practices after practice," Miyuki replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know," she said. "But why here? So secluded?" she asked, looking around. The corner was dimly lit, and if it wasn't for the full moon tonight she would've had difficulties seeing Miyuki.

Miyuki shrugged. "I like the privacy."

"So you practice here every night?"

"Yes."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes."

Satomi gave him a longing look. "Isn't it lonely?"

"No, it's not," he said, shaking his head. "Besides I'm the captain and the team can't see me struggling."

"Why not?"

Miyuki was caught off guard by Satomi's question. "It's better if the team sees me as unwavering and reliable on the field."

"That's fine, but that doesn't mean that your teammates shouldn't see you do extra practice," Satomi said. "Everyone knows how amazing you are and somehow, everyone, myself included, thinks that you're just amazing for the sake of it. As if it happens out of thin air. Like magic. But that couldn't be further from the truth. In reality, you're amazing because of this." She motioned to the whole space. "Because you work twice or perhaps three times as hard as everyone else and we see the fruit of your hard work on the field. So don't you think that if everyone got to see how hard you work, the team would get inspired and work harder thanks to their captain?"

Miyuki was at a loss for words due to Satomi's suggestion. He always figured that as captain, he should never show his team his struggling and weak side. That he was just naturally reliable on the field.

"I never really thought of it that way," he said, still in a pensive mood. "Perhaps you're right."

Satomi smiled. "You should think about it, captain," she said in a teasing tone. "For Koshien."

Miyuki smiled back at her. Sawamura was right. Satomi _was_ different. Unlike him, she was not sulking. She was doing better. This Satomi was reminiscent of the Satomi he met back in junior high, but this one looked more confident.

"Since when were you this smart?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

Satomi returned his cocky smirk. "I've _always_ been this smart," she said. "You just never listen."

"Maybe I should."

"You totally should."

Miyuki laughed. He couldn't believe he was having such an enjoyable conversation with Satomi after all that happened between them. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked again. "You look like a mess," he added, noticing the splatter of paint on her jeans and the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"Oh," she said looking down at her jeans. "I was painting in my room but then I grew tired of it because I wasn't satisfied with them, so I went outside to sketch before the sun went down in hopes of getting inspired."

"Can I see?" he asked, pointing to the sketchbook on her lap.

"Of course," she said, handing it to him.

"That was easy," Miyuki said, surprised, while opening the sketchbook. "It usually takes more convincing and even then you always used to look nervous."

"I guess I'm a little bit more confident with my art now," she said with a small blush.

Miyuki gave her a sincere smile. "I'm glad because these are really good and you're such a great artist."

"Thanks. But they're not good enough for me yet."

"Why are you being so hard on yourself? Sawamura mentioned that you were very busy lately, does that have anything to do with it?"

Satomi nodded. "I decided to enter in a winter art competition at the last minute. I wasn't going to do it until next year, but I decided to give it a shot anyway and my teacher also insisted."

"What?! That's amazing Sa-chan! I'm sure you're going to do great and win!"

Satomi looked away in embarrassment. "Thanks, but I have a long shot at winning. I'm just doing it to test the waters and see where I should improve for next time."

"I think you're being too harsh on yourself," he said. "But either way I'm going to be cheering for you all the way."

Satomi gave him a shy smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that," she said, garnering a confused look from him. "I mean… We're not together anymore."

Miyuki widened his eyes in surprise and then softened his gaze. "I know, but that doesn't mean that you're not still important to me."

"Kazuya…"

Miyuki wanted to stop, but then heard Kuramochi's voice nagging at him. _'Be honest. You just have to be honest…'_

"Not only that, Satomi, but also even though I don't feel lonely while practicing by myself, I do feel lonely without you," he said in a low tentative tone.

Satomi gasped in surprise but didn't dare to look at him.

"I even sleep with that ridiculous crab that you gave me. Do you remember?"

She laughed despite herself, but still didn't say anything in response.

"The crab is cute and all but… I still miss you," Miyuki said, continuing with his confession.

Satomi slowly looked up. Golden orbs clashed with brown. "Kazuya, I think it's better if we talk about this… About us... After the tournament is over."

A crestfallen expression graced the catcher's features as he sunk in his seat and stayed silence. "Alright then," he whispered.

"But, Kazuya," she continued.

"Yes?" he asked, glancing at her.

"I miss you too," she said in a timid tone. "I feel lonely without you. I even sleep with the teddy bear that you gave me. Remember him?"

Miyuki chuckled. "Really?"

Satomi nodded. "Yes… And I will be cheering for you tomorrow, even if we're not together anymore."

Miyuki curved his lips into a sincere and happy smile. He took her small, soft hand in his large one, squeezing it tight. He missed the feel of her hands. He missed so many more things about her, but for now, holding her hand was enough. Satomi didn't pull away, which gave him a newfound feeling.

Hope.


	13. Female Intuition

**Hello there! I hope your 2018 is starting off on a good note and that you enjoyed last chapter as well.**

 **I kinda feel bad for telling you this now because is so sudden but… This story is almost over. If everything goes to plan, there are only two more chapters left. I apologize for not warning you. But if there is something that you would like to see in this fic then please tell me before I run with my ideas and end it in chapter 15.**

 **This will be done around March unless I do a double update in February. It's going to be bittersweet because I've been writing this fic for over a year now. But on the other hand it means that I can move on to my next story. So I'm definitely excited about that.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only my OC and this plot.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

" _Miyuki-senpai! Miyuki-senpai! You're going too fast. Where are you taking me?" Satomi asked Miyuki who was holding her hand._

 _After she gave him the stuffed animal at the park, Miyuki immediately took her hand without saying anything and started running towards an unknown location, muttering something about returning the favor._

" _Isn't it obvious?" he asked, slightly turning around to face her._

 _Satomi gave him a quizzical look before looking up towards the building that was in front of them._

" _An arcade?" she asked._

" _Let's go," Miyuki said, squeezing her hand before walking towards the arcade. The place was huge and loud, filled with chatter from students their age and theme songs from the games._

" _What are we doing here, Miyuki-senpai?" Satomi asked, confused, while she trailed behind him. Throughout the time she had known him, Miyuki had never shown an interest in games._

" _To get you a toy, silly," Miyuki said with a playful grin before stopping in front of the claw crane vending machine._

" _Huh?"_

" _Which one do you want?" he asked while digging for spare change in his pocket._

" _But why?" Satomi asked, still confused._

 _Miyuki playfully rolled his eyes. "You got me that crab so I also want to give you something," he explained as if it was obvious. "So which one do you want?"_

" _But you don't have to do that," Satomi said, protesting._

" _I know, but I want to," he said in a firm tone._

 _Satomi was going to protest again but decided against it, knowing that his tone indicated that he was not going to budge. "You could just buy it at some store, y'know?" she said instead._

 _The catcher smirked at her. "And where is the fun in that?"_

 _Now it was Satomi's turn to roll her eyes. Typical Miyuki, treating everything as a competition. "I thought the point was to get me a gift."_

" _It is, but it doesn't mean that I can't get some fun out of it," he said before turning around to face the claw crane. "So which one do you want?" he asked again._

 _Satomi stood beside him while looking inside the machine where different stuffed animals were scattered. "I guess the easiest one for you," she replied with a shrug._

 _Miyuki groaned. "Oh c'mon! The easiest one? Don't you have faith in me?"_

 _A blush crept onto Satomi's cheeks. "I just don't want to make things harder for you."_

" _Is that so?" he said with a mischievous smile. "So you wouldn't mind getting that one then? He asked pointing to a green alien with bulging eyes and two horns. "It's not too far."_

 _Satomi grimaced. "No, that one is not cute."_

" _See? So you do have a preference."_

 _Satomi looked away, embarrassed without saying anything._

" _I just want you to always speak your mind," Miyuki said with no hint of sarcasm in his tone. "So which one do you want?"_

 _Satomi gave him a small smile, feeling touched by his words. "The teddy bear," she said, pressing her hands against the glass._

" _Which one?" he asked, looking for the teddy bear in question since there were many of them in different sizes and colors._

" _The one with the glasses," Satomi replied pointing to the brown teddy bear in the far corner of the machine._

 _Miyuki nodded when he spotted it. "Consider it done," he said in a cocky tone as he inserted the coins into the slot and grabbed the black joystick. He moved the claw all the way back where the teddy bear was and then moved it so the claw could descend and grab the stuffed animal. He failed almost instantly when he tried to pick it up._

 _Satomi burst out laughing. "I thought you were good at this," she teased._

 _Miyuki huffed while he digged for more change in his pocket. "That was my first time."_

 _Satomi gasped in surprise. "Your first time? But you looked so confident."_

" _That is because I'm always confident," he replied in a matter of fact tone while his eyes narrowed in concentration. He was closely looking at the claw moving and picked up the teddy bear, only to drop it less than an inch from its original location._

 _Satomi giggled again. "I can see that this is your thing, Miyuki-senpai," she teased him again._

" _I'm just warming up," he said, inserting more coins into the machine. He moved the claw again to grab the teddy bear but he only grabbed its ear so he dropped it again._

 _Satomi couldn't help but burst out laughing again. "I can't believe you were offended because I didn't have faith in you earlier."_

" _Just hush and watch," Miyuki said, glaring at her. He inserted more coins and this time around he actually successfully grabbed the teddy bear and moved it all the way towards the middle where it fell on top of the other prizes._

" _I told you that you just should've get me one at a store," Satomi said getting tired of watching him waste his money and both of their time._

" _I won't give up," he said, determined. "Just be patient. It's right in the middle which means that I'm close to winning."_

 _Satomi rolled her eyes as she watched him try again. This time around he couldn't even grab the teddy bear._

" _Damn it!" Miyuki cursed._

" _That was your fourth try. Don't you think that's enough?" she asked in hopes to convince him to stop._

 _Miyuki scoffed and inserted more coins into the slot. "No way!"_

 _Satomi huffed. "Fine! I'm going to get some drinks then," she said. She wanted to add 'since it seems that we're going to be here for a long time' at the end of her sentence, but decided against it and just turned around to walk towards the concessionary._

 _She took a deep breath in an effort to de-stress. Why did Miyuki had to be so damn stubborn? It was just a game. A virtually impossible game to win at that. But she guessed it was only natural, since he was an athlete after all. Competition ran through his veins. She just didn't know that he cared about things other than baseball. Satomi looked around the arcade where people were having fun. Groups of teenage boys were playing the racing cars and shooting games as well, while young couples were taking pictures at the photo booth. Satomi smiled to herself as an idea came to her. Perhaps if she could get Miyuki to agree to unglue himself from that forsaken machine, he would agree to take some pictures with her at the photo booth._

' _I'm sure if I ask him he won't say n-' her train of thought was lost when she bumped into someone._

" _I'm so sorry," Satomi immediately apologized._

" _I'm usually not so forgiving but I can make an exception for you," the stranger said with a flirtatious smile. He appeared to be a high school student. He was tall, his figure was clad in a black jacket, and he had short, jet black hair and green eyes._

 _Satomi was at a loss for words. Was he flirting with her? "I apologize again. It was my fault for getting distracted," she said with a small bow and then tried to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm._

" _Where are you going with such a hurry?" he asked in a teasing tone._

" _Please let me go," Satomi said with pleading eyes._

" _I'm not going to hurt you," the man said. "You're a very pretty girl. How about we get out of here?"_

 _Satomi tried to yank her arm away but it was to no avail since he was stronger than her. "I already told you to let go of me," she repeated louder._

" _Why don't you wanna go with me? You know how many girls would kill to be you right now?" he asked getting visibly irritated at Satomi's resistance._

" _I already have a boyfriend so I couldn't care less about going out with you," Satomi said in defiance._

" _A boyfriend?" he said with a scoff. "I don't see him anywhere ."_

" _Then look again," Miyuki cut in._

 _Both the harasser and Satomi turned around to face Miyuki._

" _Miyuki-senpai!" Satomi exclaimed, feeling relieved but at the same time unnerved. She had never seen Miyuki look the way he was looking right now. He was angry. No, he was more than angry. He was furious. His usual bright brown eyes were narrowed in a glare and dull, his nostrils were flaring, and his lips were pursed as well. Needless to say that Miyuki looked very scary._

" _Let her go," Miyuki demanded in a low menacing tone._

 _The mystery man snickered. "Or what? Are you going to beat me up, pretty boy?"_

" _I said let her go!" Miyuki grabbed the other boy by his collar._

 _The stranger let go of Satomi's arm instantly. "Whoa! Take it easy, man!" he said with a hint of fear in his tone._

" _Please don't get into a fight!" Satomi pleaded._

" _Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again, do you hear me?"_

 _The other male nodded. "Y-yes."_

" _Now leave!" Miyuki demanded before pushing him on the floor._

 _He didn't say anything as he got up from the floor and bolted out of the arcade._

 _Miyuki then turned to Satomi. "Are you okay?"_

 _Satomi nodded. "I'm fine, thanks to you."_

 _The catcher smiled in relief. "I'm glad," he said before pulling her into a hug._

 _Satomi wrapped her arms around his back. "I was scared."_

 _Miyuki ran his fingers through her purple tresses. " I'm sorry for not helping you sooner," he said in a comforting tone._

" _I'm not talking about that," Satomi said, gazing at him. "I was scared that you were going to get hurt."_

" _Me?" Miyuki asked in disbelief._

" _I thought you guys were going to get into a fight," she replied._

 _Miyuki scoffed. "As if someone like him could ever hurt me."_

" _But still," Satomi insisted. "That was dangerous. He could've hurt you."_

 _Miyuki cupped her face with his hands. "Don't worry about that, silly," he said. "All that matters is that you're fine and that I'm fine as well. He didn't hurt me," he added before pressing his lips to her forehead._

 _Satomi gave him a small smile. "You're right."_

" _Guess what?" he asked._

" _What?"_

 _Miyuki crouched down to the floor to pick up the green bag he dropped in the middle of the altercation. "I got you your gift," he said, pulling the teddy bear out of the bag._

 _Satomi gasped in surprise. "You did it?!"_

" _I told you that I was going to get it, didn't I?"_

 _Satomi took the teddy bear from his hands and squeezed it. "Thank you so much, Miyuki-senpai, you're the best!"_

" _About time you recognized it," he joked, making her laugh._

The cheering coming from the spectators in the stadium interrupted Satomi's memories. Memories that confused her. Why was she thinking about that day now? Was it because of her conversation with Miyuki last night? If so, that didn't explain the unsettling feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach. For some reason, she was feeling uneasy and she didn't know why.

Hopefully it didn't mean that Seido was going to lose the semi-finals.

' _Or maybe it means that Kazuya is…'_ Satomi thought while she spared a glance towards Miyuki, who was crouching down behind the plate on the field.

Something bad was going to happen.

"Are you alright, Satomi? You've been looking at Miyuki-senpai quite a lot throughout the game," Haruno said from beside Satomi

Satomi blushed. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice how obvious she was being.

"Did you and Miyuki-kun make up?" Yui, who was sitting next to Haruno, asked.

Haruno gasped. "Is that it? You guys got back together?"

"Miyuki-kun did seem to be in a better mood this morning," Yui said.

"At the very least you guys started talking again," Haruno added.

Satomi looked away, not wanting to answer their questions. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said in a coy tone. "Besides, as managers you _should_ be paying attention to the game," Satomi added teasingly.

Both managers flushed in embarrassment when they realized that Satomi had a point and turned their attention back to the game.

Satomi giggled, feeling pleased with herself. She was glad that she was able to change the topic. Not just because she didn't want to answer their questions but also because she wanted to figure out what had her so nervous. She just knew that something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know what. However, there was always the possibility that she was just overthinking this. It's not like she had psychic powers or anything of the sort. Also, Miyuki always used to tell her that she needed to calm down because she worried over everything. So perhaps this was one of those instances.

Satomi decided to take her own advice and pay attention to the game. The game started out well for Seido, since their batting lineup was no match for the starting pitcher. But when first year pitcher Ogawa got on the mound and gained momentum it became a difficult game. He was definitely an extraordinary pitcher and despite his large size he could move really fast. Hopefully the team would be able to score a run off him, or else they were never going to untie the game.

Luckily for Seido, Sawamura was also playing extremely well and had yet to concede a run. That was including this inning as well. Ogawa was running from third base to home, but Sawamura shut him down with a double play, making running useless since Miyuki already caught the ball before Ogawa was even near him.

However, he was not stopping.

Didn't he notice that it was too late to score a run?

"He is still running…" Satomi whispered as she watched Ogawa running all the way to home base at full force and tackling Miyuki onto the ground. Satomi could only watch in shock.

"He tackled Miyuki-kun," Yui said in disbelief.

"Kazuya…" Satomi whispered, still in shock. Her blood ran cold. She felt her beat faster in her chest, and she just couldn't move.

Haruno turned to Satomi and gasped in concern when she noticed that Satomi was now pale. "Don't worry, Satomi-chan, I'm sure Miyuki-senpai is going to be alright," she said in a comforting tone.

Satomi didn't say anything as her eyes were still glued to Miyuki's unmoving figure. He wasn't moving. The collision was so hard that Miyuki was not moving. Could he be unconscious?

Then all of the sudden, Miyuki raised his mitt in the air with the ball for everyone to see that Seiko had indeed failed in scoring a run this inning. Everyone in the stadium cheered out of both excitement and relief.

"I'm glad that he's fine," Yui said with a sigh.

"See? I told you he was going to be fine. Miyuki-senpai is a lot stronger than that," Haruno said to Satomi.

Satomi smiled at her. "I guess you were right," she said, faltering.

Haruno didn't seem to notice and turned her attention to the field instead.

Satomi was grateful for this since she wasn't completely relieved. She was still worried about Miyuki. Just because he got up it didn't mean that tackle didn't hurt him. That pitcher was twice the size of Miyuki and because of that Satomi feared that Miyuki could've gotten hurt from the collision. Thinking back to her flashback, she now understood everything. This was the reason why she was having those memories. Why she was feeling nervous since this morning.

Something bad _did_ happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Despite Miyuki getting tackled, the game ended in a great note. Not only because Seido won and were going to play in the final game tomorrow, but also because Miyuki scored the most amazing homerun that Satomi had ever seen. When the ball went over the fence, everyone in the stadium just watched in awe without saying a word. No one was expecting it. Miyuki never ceased to amaze her and she was incredibly proud of him.

However, that didn't mean that she was still not uneasy. Satomi was still not convinced that he was as alright as he was saying. She knew that Miyuki was stubborn as a mule and would never admit that he was hurt. So she decided to closely look at him to see him falter, even a bit, to confirm her suspicions. She had to look closely because he had everyone fooled since all the players were talking among themselves while waiting for the next game to begin. So far, she had noticed that he was walking slower than usual and was sweating a lot.

"Do I have something on my face?" Miyuki asked Satomi with a teasing grin.

Satomi narrowed her eyes at him but then took a step back. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "You just look like a sweaty mess," she deadpanned.

Miyuki laughed at her comment and then wiped the excess sweat off his forehead. "That was kind of mean, don't you think?"

"You're sweating too much," she said, ignoring his last remark.

Miyuki pouted. "Now, you're pushing it," he said. "It was a long game. What do you expect?"

Satomi ignored his question and took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "Kazuya?" she asked in a low tone.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Satomi asked, intensely gazing at him.

Miyuki blinked in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Satomi narrowed her eyes at him once again. "Don't play dumb with me," she said, warning him. "He tackled you very hard and it would be totally normal if you were hurt," she explained. "Why don't you go the hospital with Furuya for a check-up?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Miyuki said, laughing at her. "You're worrying a lot again," he said in amusement. "I told you that wasn't good for you. Besides, don't you have to congratulate me for my amazing homerun? "

Satomi growled in annoyance. "Kazuya," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"What?" he asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Why don't you want to go to the hospital?"

"Why would I waste my time going to the hospital when I can spend that time watching the next game?" Miyuki replied with a question of his own.

Satomi let out an exasperated sigh. "So you care more about watching a game than your own health? She asked in disbelief. "And you're sweating again!" Satomi added, pointing at his forehead.

"How can you expect me not to sweat when you're pressuring me, Sa-chan?" Miyuki asked with a teasing grin.

"I hate when you do this," Satomi said in both anger and disappointment. "Why do you always have to treat everything like a game?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"You're doing it again," Satomi said, accusing him.

"Satomi, can you drop it already? You're being paranoid. I already said that I was fine," Miyuki insisted.

Satomi glared at him. "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" she yelled at him before running away.

"Satomi, wait!" Miyuki pleaded, but she didn't stop for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Satomi was so disappointed. Just when she thought everything was getting better with Miyuki, they were back to square one. It seemed that despite having a honest talk last night, Miyuki still did not fully trust her. She didn't know why. Well, that was not exactly true. She did know why he didn't fully trust yet considering all the things that happened between them. But that didn't mean that he had to hide his possible injury from her. Couldn't he trust her that much? He probably thought that she would tell someone on the team behind his back.

' _Well, I guess I can't really complain about him not trusting me,'_ Satomi thought as she took a seat on the same bench as last night. _'I don't fully trust him either.'_

Satomi decided to go back to the same place where she saw Miyuki last night because that was where he practiced on his own. Since Miyuki was incredibly stubborn, he might come back again to practice even if he was injured. And there was no way she could allow him to do something as foolish as that. Granted, she didn't have a lot of concrete evidence other than noticing that he was sweating excessively, his walk, and her gut feeling. But that's all she needed. She just knew that something was amiss. Either way, she had to stop him at all costs. That was only in the event that he showed up in the first place. Part of her hoped he didn't because it would show that he was taking care of himself. But the other part of her wished that he would show up so she could see him again.

' _I want you to be here so we can watch the stars again, Kazuya,'_ Satomi thought as she gazed at the starry sky. The sun already set a while ago and now in its place was the full moon along with the twinkling stars, shining down on her. It was nothing short of a marvelous sight. Satomi felt at peace when she gazed at the stars. It was so soothing. Perhaps, it even moved her. Which made her think of her art competition. She still didn't know what to paint. She had to paint something that inspired her, which seemed simple, but it wasn't.

What moved her?

What inspired her?

"What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Kazuya!" Satomi exclaimed. She didn't know what to say since she wasn't expecting him to come so soon.

Miyuki approached her, wearing his usual red hoodie and black sweatpants and took a seat beside her. "It's late and you're going to catch a cold," he said in a disapproving tone, pointing to her light grey cardigan.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Satomi asked in an accusing tone.

"I asked you first."

"You're here to practice, right?"

"What?"

"That's why you're here."

The catcher chuckled to himself. "No, you're wrong," he said. "If was I here to practice then I would have my bat, right?" he added, showing her both of his hands.

Satomi glared at him without saying anything since he had a good point.

"Besides… Why does it matter whether I'm here to practice or not?"

"So that means that you're injured," Satomi said, getting closer to him. "If you're not practicing the night before the final then that means you're not feeling well enough to do it."

"Or maybe it's because extra practice at this point won't really change anything for me," Miyuki said with a cocky smirk.

Satomi groaned in frustration. "Why can't you just admit it?"

"Since when are you this paranoid?" Miyuki asked instead in a teasing tone. "I knew you were a worrywart but this is too much."

"I already told you that I hate it," she said in a low tone with a downcast expression.

Miyuki spared a glance at her. "Hate what?"

"I hate it when you dismiss everything with jokes and teasing."

All traces of playfulness vanished from his features as he slumped down on the bench. "I do that a lot, don't I?" he asked. "I guess you can call it a defense mechanism."

Satomi glanced at him with understanding eyes. Suddenly remembering what he told her about his family back when Seido lost the summer tournament. He didn't really know how to confide in others. Perhaps she was too hard on him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked again in a tentative tone.

Miyuki just stared into her golden eyes without saying anything, letting silence set in.

"Yes," he said finally .

Satomi gulped a thick lump down her throat. She thought that she would feel more calm if she knew the truth, but it was the opposite. A million thoughts were racing through her mind.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"My obliques," Miyuki replied, pointing to his right side.

Satomi reached out to lightly touch his hand in support. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Miyuki shook his head. "I'm fine, really," he said dismissively. "It only hurts if I twist my torso around."

His nonchalant tone didn't do anything to ease Satomi's worries. "Don't say it's fine when it's not!" she scolded him. "You could be seriously injured so don't joke around. Did you ice your hurt side? Have you taken any medicine?"

Miyuki just stared at her before laughing.

Satomi punched him on his shoulder. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry," he said, stifling his laugh. "It's just… It's just..."

"It's just what?" she asked in anger.

"I guess I just like seeing you worried about me," Miyuki replied with a sincere a smile.

Satomi widened her eyes and blushed. "B-but of course I would be worried about you, idiot!" she said, averting her gaze. "It's only natural."

Miyuki blushed at her last statement and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Kazuya?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't play tomorrow," Satomi asked with pleading eyes. "It's too dangerous for you and you might even jeopardize your future baseball career."

"I'm sorry, Satomi, but I can't do that," Miyuki said in a low but firm tone. "We're only a step away from Koshien and I can't abandon the team now. Not when we're so close."

"Then at least tell your teammates so you don't strain yourself too much."

He shook his head. "I can't do that either."

"Why not? Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Everyone is in high spirits and have confidence for tomorrow's game," Miyuki began saying. "If I say that I'm injured now, it's only going to bring down the morale."

"Why do you always insist on carrying all the burden on your shoulders?" Satomi asked, holding his hand. "You don't have to do that."

Miyuki just shrugged. "I just want to do what's best for the team," he said, glancing at her. "We need to take the coach to Koshien."

Satomi let out an exasperated sigh. "It seems like I'm not going to convince you."

"Satomi?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to him.

"Please don't say anything," he said in a pleading tone.

Satomi locked eyes with him and felt her breath hitch in her throat at the intensity of his warm brown eyes. "I won't," she said in a whisper.

Miyuki's lips curved into a smile. "Thanks."

She shook her head. "Is there something I can do to help you?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Miyuki strengthened the grip on her hand. "Well, there is one thing."

"What?"

"I know that we agreed on not talking about us before the tournament but… Can I hug you?"

Satomi smiled at him. "Of course," she said, circling her arms around his neck and carefully pulling him into an embrace.

Miyuki hugged her back. "I was supposed to hug you, not the other way around," he said in a teasing tone.

Satomi just rested her head on his shoulder. "Does it matter?"

Miyuki kissed the top of her head. "I guess not."

"You were just being childish," she teased.

"Satomi?" he asked in a suddenly serious tone.

She lifted her head up and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you too?"

A small blush tinted her cheeks. "You only asked for a hug," she reminded him.

Miyuki cupped her cheek with his hand. "So is that a no?"

Satomi looked away but then made eye contact with him again only to close her eyes in response.

Miyuki softly pressed his lips to her own for a brief moment. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Satomi whispered back. "But if you do something reckless, I will personally drag you off the field tomorrow."

"Noted," he said before claiming her lips in a kiss once again.


	14. Believing in Love

**Hello there! I hope you are doing well and that you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **My hope was to do a double update this month but unfortunately I had some family issues and I couldn't do it.**

 **That means that I will upload chapter 15 sometime in March and conclude this story.**

 **Please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Miyuki-senpai has been having difficulties every time he's up to bat, don't you think?" Haruno asked Satomi.

Satomi spared a glance at Haruno who was next to her watching the final match between Seido and Yakushi.

"It's so strange, considering he got a homerun yesterday," Yui said, concerned. At the moment, Yakushi has the momentum and if Seido didn't do something quick then they would lose the game.

Satomi didn't say anything as the two managers talked amongst themselves. Since the beginning of the game she wanted to tell everyone that Miyuki was injured and that they should have let him take it easier. Especially, when he shocked everyone because he struck out at bat. She wanted to tell the managers that it wasn't his fault. That Miyuki couldn't perform well because of his injury. But somehow she had managed to refrain herself from doing that so far. She had been so worried for Miyuki and his health, that she just wanted the game to end, win or lose.

"Why is Takashima-sensei taking so long?" Haruno asked Yui.

Yui glanced around the stadium to see if Rei was on her way. "Not only is she not coming but the team hasn't come out of the locker room either," Yui said. "Do you think someone is injured?"

"Injured?" Haruno exclaimed, horrified.

Yui nodded. "Yes, why else would they ask for a recess?"

"Maybe Kazuya's injury is acting up," Satomi whispered to herself.

The manager gasped. "What? Miyuki-senpai is injured?" Haruno asked Satomi.

"Miyuki-senpai is injured?" Yui asked as well.

"I… Uh… Well…" Satomi stammered. Her heart beat faster under the inquisitive gaze of her friends.

"So?" Haruno pressed.

Satomi hung her head in defeat and then nodded, feeling guilty for betraying Miyuki. "Y-yes."

"Oh no. It was probably when that pitcher tackled him yesterday," Haruno said.

"It seems like the coach is still keeping him for the ninth inning," Yui said, pointing to the field where all the players from Seido were coming out of the dugout.

' _Be careful, Kazuya,'_ Satomi thought in concern.

Fortunately, the ninth inning was starting off well since Kominato managed to get on base after getting a hit. Also, for the first time in the game, Miyuki managed to get a hit as well and got on base while Kominato was already on second. Zono kept the ball rolling by getting a hit as well, Kominato scored a run, making the game 4-4, and Miyuki ran as fast as he could to reach third base and then home plate. Which made Satomi feel both excited and terrified since Miyuki fell to the ground after he reached home. He was moving just like yesterday when that pitcher tackled him.

Was he okay?

Suddenly, Miyuki started hitting the ground with his fists which baffled Satomi since she couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She was not at ease until he raised his fist in the air in victory with a huge smile on his face, since the umpire declared that it was safe and the game now was 5-4 with Seido in the lead.

Satomi sighed in relief. Miyuki was fine and they were winning the game. They were going to win the game. She was sure of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Satomi was right.

Yakushi High School were not able to score a run thanks to Furuya who shut the game down. Making seido win 5-4. Seido won the final game of the tournament and they were going to Koshien in the spring. She was in total shock. Satomi was so happy for the team. She was so happy for Miyuki since she knew that going to Koshien was his dream since he started going to Seido. Not to mention that she was also happy for her friends since she knew how hard they worked for this day.

"Sawamura-kun! Furuya-kun!" Satomi yelled out as she saw them coming out of the stadium.

"We won, Nakamura-san!" Sawamura exclaimed, running up to her.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" Satomi said.

"Thank you." Kominato grinned.

"You guys did so well!" Satomi continued. "Sawamura-kun, your relief is amazing. And you, Furuya-kun, how you shut them down was amazing too!"

"Thank you, Nakamura-san," Furuya said, feeling touched.

"You better get ready to see us play in Koshien!" Sawamura said.

Satomi happily nodded. "I can't wait!" She spared a glance around. "Uh… Where is Kazuya? I don't see him anywhere."

Their expressions fell at the mention of Miyuki's name.

"Miyuki-senpai went to the hospital because he got injured yesterday," Kominato explained.

Satomi gasped in surprise. "He's in the hospital right now?"

Furuya nodded. "Takashima-sensei, Kuramochi-senpai, and Zono-senpai took him."

Satomi gripped Furuya's arm. "How is he doing? Is he in pain? Can he walk?"

"He was so tired from the game that he couldn't walk on his own," Kominato replied.

"Calm down, Nakamura-san and-"

"How can I calm down?" Satomi cut Sawamura off.

Sawamura flinched. "Relax, I was just about to say to go see him and ask him yourself."

"I…"

"He's in the hospital nearby," Furuya said.

Kominato nodded. "Go see him. We know you're dying to."

"Guys," Satomi exclaimed, touched by their encouragement. "Thank you so much!" she said with a small bow before turning around to make her way to the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as Satomi arrived at the hospital she got cold feet. She was so desperate to see Miyuki and know how he was doing that she completely forgot about the fact that he was accompanied by Kuramochi, Zono, and Rei. Would she even be allowed to see him in the first place? What would they say? She was embarrassed because she didn't want to answer any questions about their relationship.

' _I'm so dumb,'_ Satomi thought while nervously tapping her feet against the door. She decided to wait in the waiting room until they left and Miyuki was alone.

"Is there something that I can help you miss?" a young blonde nurse asked Satomi. "You look a little distressed.

Satomi looked up and gave her a sheepish smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I… Uh… I'm just here to visit a friend."

"I can help you with that," she said. "What is your friend's name?"

"Miyuki Kazuya," Satomi replied.

"Oh really?" the nurse asked with spark in her eyes. "He is that handsome baseball player? Yes, I know him. I don't have to look him up."

Satomi giggled. "It seems like he is already very popular here."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, all the nurses love him," she said. "His friends just left but you can go visit him. He is in room 303," she added, pointing towards the left corridor.

Satomi stood up and slightly bowed her head. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome!"

Satomi made her way to his room while waving goodbye to the nurse with renewed confidence. Looking around she hoped that Miyuki didn't have to stay long in the hospital. She didn't like hospitals because they seemed cold and sterile to her, not to mention that they just scared her in general. Soon enough she arrived to room 303 and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Miyuki's voice from inside.

Satomi let out a sigh of relief, happy that he was awake and sounded like he was fine. She twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hello?" Satomi said as she stepped into the room. It was a small room with white walls. Miyuki was laying on the bed.

"Satomi? You came?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I'm here, aren't I?" she replied in a sarcastic tone, closing the door behind her.

Miyuki grinned at her. "Is that the way you talk to a sick patient?"

Satomi rolled her eyes. "You sound just fine to me," she said while making her way next to his bed.

Miyuki chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, silly."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "To see me huh?" he said. "So you come to visit a sick patient in the hospital and you don't come with a gift? Not even a fruit basket?"

Satomi refrained herself from punching him, remembering that he was injured. "Stop teasing me, alright? Why don't you tell me how you're feeling instead?"

He pouted. "You're no fun."

"Kazuya..." Satomi scolded him.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday since they gave me some painkillers," he replied in a serious tone.

"Did the doctor say what you had?"

"I teared my oblique muscles," Miyuki said. "But relax, since it's nothing too serious. It's just a first degree tear but it's more inflamed than usual because of the game. Which is why I'm staying for the night."

Satomi gave him a worried look. "Is that why you're wearing the hospital gown?"

Miyuki looked down at the light blue gown he was wearing and then looked up at her. "Yeah, but I'm leaving tomorrow."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm glad."

Miyuki reached out to hold her hand. "I'm going to be fine," he said, squeezing her hand. "I just have to rest and take it easy."

Satomi squeezed his hand as well while she nodded. "For how long?"

"The doctor said I can't practice for three weeks and that I'll probably have to go to physical therapy later."

"So almost a month without baseball? How are you going to survive?" Satomi asked him with a teasing smile.

"Don't remind me," Miyuki grumbled.

Satomi giggled. "I'm glad that you're fine, Kazuya."

"I'm glad too."

"I'm sure it was a long day for you."

"The longest!" he cried out. "And the most terrible one too. We're finally going to Koshien and I can't even enjoy it because I'm tired as hell."

Satomi massaged his knuckles. "Well, at least you guys are going to Koshien and you're going to play there as well."

"Definitely!"

"You should rest," Satomi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," he nodded. "I think the medicine is making me sleepy."

"Then sleep," she said before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "I'll be here."

Miyuki shook his head. "You don't have to," he said. "Kuramochi, Zono, and Rei-chan already left. She is going to pick me up in the morning. So you can go home."

"But I want to be here with you," Satomi firmly said. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"You're going to get bored."

"No, I won't," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I have this," she added, getting her sketchbook out of her bag.

"You're going to draw?"

"Yup," she replied while opening her sketchbook. "The deadline for the contest is next week."

"Did you decide on what are you going to draw?"

Satomi looked up from her lap and smiled at him. "Yes, I did."

"And what is it?"

"I won't tell you until I get the results," she said in a coy tone.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

Satomi rolled her eyes "Go to sleep, Kazuya."

"That's not fair."

"Just go to sleep."

"Fine!" Miyuki relented before laying down on his pillow.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," he said with a yawn.

"Good."

"Satomi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you're here," he said with his eyes closed. "I missed you and the sound of your voice."

Satomi smiled, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling spreading all over her body. "I'm happy as well."

"I like how you say my name," Miyuki continued in the same drowsy tone.

Satomi giggled. "Are you okay?"

' _Perhaps they gave him some strong drugs.'_

"Remember how you used to always call me 'Miyuki-senpai' even when we started dating?"

Satomi smiled at the memory. "Yes, I remember. I was so used to calling you like that so I didn't call you 'Kazuya.'

"It was not until that day when I got you that teddy bear. When I dropped you off at your house."

"I remember," she said. "You kissed me and then you told me that I could call you Kazuya."

"I was so happy when you did," Miyuki said. "Not many people call me by my first name."

"Are you going to remember this conversation when you wake up?" Satomi asked. Miyuki was usually not this sentimental and judging from the sound of his voice, he was probably not fully conscious.

Miyuki snored in response which made Satomi laugh.

"I guess not."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Are you sure that you can walk?" Satomi asked, concerned, while Miyuki go out of the yellow cab.

"He insists that he's fine," Rei said, helping Miyuki out.

"That is because I am," the catcher said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Satomi asked.

"I'd rather eat first," he replied.

"Will you please take him to the cafeteria?" Rei asked Satomi. "I have to go talk to the coach."

Satomi nodded. "Sure, Takashima-sensei."

Rei excused herself.

"Are you guys going to keep treating me like an invalid?" Miyuki asked in a teasing tone.

Satomi pouted. "We're just worried about you."

"I know, I know," he said while ruffling her hair. "Shall we go?"

"I don't know, it's starting to get chilly, do you want me to bring you an extra sweater?" she asked in a matching teasing tone.

Miyuki snorted, looking down at his red hoodie. "I think I'm fine," he said. "What about you?"

Satomi let out a humorless laugh while she looked at her white sweater. "I think I'm fine too."

"Then let's go!"

"Patients first." She motioned him to go ahead.

Miyuki laughed before walking towards the cafeteria while Satomi trailed behind him.

"Do you know if the team is there now?"

"I don't know," she said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "It's early so they're probably practicing."

"They'll probably make a big fuss," Miyuki said. "Especially Zono. He was a mess yesterday at the hospital."

Satomi laughed. "I can totally see that."

Once they reached the cafeteria, Miyuki stopped at the door and turned to Satomi. "Are you going to feed me too?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't press your luck."

Miyuki smirked at her. "Remember the last time you did that?"

"Stop," she hissed in a low threatening tone.

He chuckled before opening the door.

"SURPRISE!" the entire team yelled.

"What is this?" Miyuki asked, confused while scanning the room. There were colorful balloons, streamers, and banners everywhere that read 'Congratulations' along with plates of various kinds of foods on the tables.

"It's our celebration party for winning the fall tournament!" Kuramochi said with a huge grin.

Miyuki gave him a skeptical look. "I thought that you guys celebrated yesterday."

"How could we celebrate without the captain present?" Chris asked.

Miyuki gave him a sheepish smile. "Chris-senpai."

"What kind of teammates do you think we are?" Sawamura chimed in.

"Exactly, we're better than that Miyuki!" Zono said.

"We couldn't have done this without you, so it didn't feel right," Shirasu said.

"Although you were reckless," Tetsu lightly reprimanded. "You did well."

"Guys… I…" Miyuki was touched and didn't know what to say. He was sure that they were too busy celebrating to be worried about him.

Furuya stepped forward. "How are you feeling, Miyuki-senpai?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better, Furuya. I'll be out for a little while but nothing to worry about," Miyuki replied.

Miyuki then turned to Satomi. "Did you know about this?"

"Maybe," she replied coyly.

"Now, now why don't we stop being saps and get this party started?" Jin exclaimed.

Kuramochi laughed. "You just want to eat, Jun-san!"

"Of course! What's wrong with that?" he asked, offended.

Everyone burst out laughing and the party started.

The team and the managers talked and joked around. Kuramochi and Jun were teasing Sawamura. But Satomi would say that they were bullying him instead of teasing, particularly Kuramochi, who had him in a headlock. Miyuki dismissed her concerns while being preoccupied with the managers who were asking him his opinions on the onigiri they made. Which did not go quite well since Miyuki gave them less than favorable reviews.

"Don't you think you're being too harsh, Kazuya?" Satomi asked.

"On the contrary, I think I was too nice with them," Miyuki replied, turning to Satomi.

"Too nice?" Sachiko asked in anger as she slammed the table with her fists.

"You should try harder," Satomi said, nudging him on the arm.

Miyuki shrugged. "What? It's just that your onigiri is better. That's all."

A blush crept onto Satomi's cheeks after hearing his compliment.

"Is that so?" Sachiko asked with a mischievous smile.

Miyuki glared at her from across the table.

Yui took a seat next to Sachiko. "Are you two back together again?"

Satomi widened her eyes in surprise. "W-what?"

"Huh? You two got back together?" Kuramochi asked, releasing Sawamura from his headlock.

"Really?" Sawamura asked, approaching Satomi.

All of the sudden, all eyes were on both Satomi and Miyuki. Everyone wanted answers about the status of their relationship.

"Why didn't you say anything, Nakamura-san?" Furuya asked.

"Tell us, Satomi-chan!" Haruno said in curiosity.

"There is nothing to tell," Satomi said.

"It's none of your business," Miyuki quipped.

"Oh c'mon! Miyuki, tell us!" Kuramochi insisted.

"You guys seem pretty close now, so it's obvious. Why don't you want to admit it?" Jun asked in an irritated tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Miyuki said, playing dumb and then turned to Satomi. "Do you?"

Satomi shook her head. "No, I don't know either."

Kuramochi groaned. "You guys are the worst!"

"There is nothing to say," Satomi said coyly.

"She's becoming evil just like you!" Sawamura said, pointing an accusing finger at Miyuki.

"She was always evil," Miyuki retorted.

"That's not nice, Miyuki-senpai," Furuya said.

"It's better if you guys chill out with the questions. Kazuya just got out of the hospital," Satomi said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, actually I'm getting tired," Miyuki said, touching his injured side.

"Then let's go to your room. I'll help you," Satomi offered.

"Thanks," Miyuki said while getting up from his seat.

"So you're going to help him to his room? Alone?" Kuramochi asked with a teasing grin.

"What? You want to help?" Miyuki asked with a teasing grin of his own.

"Of course not!"

Satomi rolled her eyes. "Then let's go, Kazuya."

She will never understand that friendship of theirs

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Maybe you shouldn't have strained yourself in the cafeteria," Satomi said as she opened the door of Miyuki's room and let him in.

"Not really, I was just beginning to get tired," the catcher said as he laid down on his bed.

"Don't you have to take your medicine?"

Miyuki softly groaned. "Yes, it's time," he said. "It's on my desk."

"I'll get it for you," she said. She walked up to his desk and took the small bottle of painkillers from it. "Do you have a water bottle nearby?"

"I have one here," Miyuki said, taking the water bottle on his nightstand next to his bed.

"Here you go," Satomi said, handing him in a small white pill.

"Thanks," he said. He popped the pill into his mouth before taking a swig out of his drink.

"Does it hurt?"

Miyuki grimaced. "A little."

She gave him a worried look. "Can I see?" Satomi asked tentatively.

Miyuki nodded before lifting up his red hoodie, revealing his bandaged toned torso. "You can't see it but I have big bruise."

"It seems like you won't need new bandages," she said, glancing at his injured obliques. Then she reached out to touch him but stopped herself from doing so, not wanting to hurt him.

Miyuki quickly grabbed her hand and lightly traced her knuckles, making Satomi shudder at the feel of his calloused hands.

"Your hands would never hurt me," Miyuki said as if he was reading her mind.

Satomi blushed and averted her gaze. "Don't say cheesy things like that."

Miyuki chuckled while squeezing her hand. "I can't help it."

Satomi's blush grew deeper. "Be careful with my hand," she lightly reprimanded him, changing the subject.

"Don't worry, I would never do anything to them," he said while laughing. "Without them you can't touch me or draw for that matter."

Satomi gave him a small smile. "I submitted my drawing for the contest early this morning."

Miyuki's eyes grew in surprise. "Really? I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks. You always believe in me," Satomi said with a sincere smile.

Miyuki didn't say anything as his brown eyes bored into hers. "Will you believe in me again? In us?"

Satomi narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you want to get back together," Miyuki clarified in a hopeful tone. "Like I told you the night before the final, I still love you. I want to be with you. I think we can make things work this time. I don't want to be without you anymore."

Satomi felt her heart racing in her chest and was scared that Miyuki could feel that her palm was starting to sweat in his hand. She wanted to look away but his stare was so intense that she couldn't muster the courage to do so. Satomi took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Why was she so scared?

"Kazuya… I… I love you too," she finally said. "And I want to be with you too as well."

Miyuki's lips curved into a smile. "So that means that you want to give it another try?"

Satomi slowly nodded. "Yes, but I'm scared," she confessed with a crestfallen expression. "I don't want us to have the same issues again."

"I'm scared too."

"Really?" Satomi asked, looking up at him.

Miyuki let go of her hand cupped her face with his hands."Yes, but I don't want this fear to paralyze us and stop us from being together," he said in a whisper.

"Me neither," she said, lightly touching the back of his hand. "Maybe we can take things slow."

"So you want me to court you before making it official?" Miyuki asked in teasing tone.

Satomi smiled at him. "Something like that," she said. "Do you mind?"

The catcher chuckled while shaking his head. "I don't mind. I would go to the end of the world for you."

"I already said to stop being so cheesy," Satomi said as she hugged him, burying her head in the crook of his neck to hide her blush.

Miyuki softly laughed at her outburst and slowly wrapped his arms around her, careful not to strain himself. "I'm so glad that I finally have you like this."

Satomi looked up at him with a smile gracing her lips. "I'm so glad as well, Kazuya," she said happily, relishing in the warmth of their embrace.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them wanting to let go.


	15. Epilogue

**Hello there! I hope you're doing well and that you enjoyed last chapter!**

 **I would like to apologize because I was supposed to upload this chapter last month but I was unable to because I had a bit of a writer's block. I don't know why though lol. Maybe, I just didn't want to finish the story because it's like the end of an era for me.**

 **But with new endings we have new beginnings and I'm definitely excited to start my new fic. If you read 'Imperfect Romance' back in 2016, you might remember that one of my fic ideas along with this one was a Miyuki X Mei's younger sister fic. That was voted second. So that will be my next fic. My plan is to upload the first chapter either at the end of this month or in May. I'm going to start planning the fic now. So if you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see in my next fic. Please let me know. Some readers give me suggestions and I always add them to my fics.**

 **I would like to thank you for supporting me and this fic. I really appreciate it.**

 **I would also like to thank the people who helped me edit this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Daiya No Ace, Yuji Terajima does. I only own this plot and my OC.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

Epilogue

The air was warm and cozy, the scent of coffee and pastries filled Miyuki's nostrils, people came in and out of the cafe, and the stereo blared holiday tunes. This scenario felt familiar to Miyuki and it brought back memories. Good memories. It was just like that day.

"Merry Christmas, Kazuya!" he heard Satomi greet him as she approached the booth where he sat.

Miyuki smiled at her. "Merry Christmas," he said. "You're late," he added with a teasing grin.

Satomi playfully rolled her eyes while she took a seat across from him. "I'm not late, you're just early."

Miyuki feigned offense. "Is this how you treat someone on Christmas? Especially your _senpai_?"

Satomi chuckled at the last part of his question. "You're not my _senpai."_

"Then what am I?" he asked, his tone turning half-serious.

A sarcastic remark died on her lips as she noticed the deeper question behind his teasing.

"Well…"

Miyuki's pulse quickened with anticipation. Ever since they talked the day after the final, they had been slowly rebuilding their relationship, taking advantage of his free time since he was injured and it was the off-season. They had gone on dates from time to time, and Satomi helped him with his recovery by taking care of him. They had enjoyed their time together without having to worry about labels. But now it was time to make things clear and Miyuki couldn't wait to know if they could officially start their relationship again.

"Hi! Would you like something to drink?" a young waitress asked in a chirpy tone, interrupting Satomi.

Miyuki let out a deep breath that he didn't even know that he was holding in. "A black coffee, please."

"Blueberry tea, please," Satomi answered.

The waitress scribbled their orders on her notepad. "Got it! I'll be here with your drinks soon!"

Miyuki smiled to himself.

"What is it?" Satomi asked in curiosity.

"It's just like last time."

Satomi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then her eyes widened. "Yes, from that day."

"The day you confessed," he said.

Satomi narrowed her golden eyes at him. "I think you mean the day that _you_ confessed."

"I might've been the first one to say that I liked you, but you implied it before," Miyuki said, defending himself.

Satomi gasped. "How?"

"You were saying how much you missed me and how your life wasn't the same after I left."

"How is that implying that I liked you? That could've also been interpreted that I was just missing my friend."

Miyuki snickered. "Your friend? Really? So do you talk to Sawamura like that?"

Satomi averted her gaze, annoyed. "Maybe I do," she said while she crossed her arms across her chest, grumbling.

"You look cute when you get mad Sa-chan," Miyuki said before he burst out laughing, only to gasp in pain as his side started to hurt.

"Are you okay, Kazuya?" Satomi asked, concerned, as she looked at him grabbing his injured obliques.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said with a dismissive wave. "It's your fault for making me laugh."

"Or maybe you need to learn how to behave," she quipped. "But are you really okay?"

"I'm going to be better when I drink my coffee," he said as their waitress approached them. She placed the drinks on the table and Satomi and Miyuki thanked her.

"Still no sugar or cream?" Satomi asked.

"Nope," Miyuki replied, before he blew on his steaming hot coffee.

"Love yourself," she teased.

Miyuki took a sip from his drink. "I am loving myself," he said before setting the mug down on the table and turning his attention to her. "So how did the contest go?" .

Satomi cupped her face as she looked down.

"Do you know the results?" Miyuki asked, a bit of worry leaking into his words at her reaction.

"Yes, they already revealed it."

"So?" Miyuki prompted.

She looked up at him. "I… Uh…"

"You what?"

"I won," she said in a low tone.

Miyuki's eyes widened. "Really?"

Satomi nodded. "Yes, I got first place."

"That's amazing! Congratulations! I knew you could do it." Miyuki beamed.

"Thanks," she said. "I still can't believe it."

"Well, you shouldn't be. You're a great artist. And what did you end up drawing?"

"All the drawings are displayed at a small gallery," Satomi replied. "We can see it later on if you want."

"Of course! I'm really curious to see it."

"I hope you'll like it," she said in a timid tone.

"You know you don't have to be shy with me," he said.

"I know, you've told me that many times before."

"Back then."

"Yes, back then."

"Does it bother you?" Miyuki asked in a serious tone.

Satomi gave him a puzzled look. "No, it doesn't."

"Are you sure?" Miyuki pressed. "Remember when we talked about being honest?"

"Yes, and I'm telling the truth," Satomi said, mildly exasperated. "I guess this is one of the things that we have to discuss."

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, that is why we came here," he said. "I want us to be a couple again."

"Me too," Satomi said with a small blush.

"But first there are some things that we need to get out of the way before we officially become a couple again," Miyuki said in a firm tone.

"I agree, but what do you specifically want to talk about?"

"I want you to tell me all the things that you were scared of telling me before," Miyuki said.

"Like what?" Satomi asked.

"Like the things that you didn't like about me, that bothered you, or that made you angry." He averted his gaze as a small blush spread across his cheeks.

Satomi didn't say anything for a moment before slowly nodding. "Fine, I'll do it. But are you sure? What if it hurts you?"

"I don't want to get back together and then have the same issues in a couple of months," the catcher said in a decisive tone. "We're just going to be back at square one."

"You're right," she said while nodding. "But you have to do it too."

"If you want me to."

Satomi took a deep breath and looked directly into his brown eyes. "Well, I… I lied every time I said it was fine for us not to spend a lot of time together because of baseball practice," she confessed, feeling mildly embarrassed. "It was not fine. I wanted to spend more time with you and I always felt bad about it."

Miyuki flinched, but his expression remained neutral. "I think it's understandable," he said. "I always felt guilty because of that, too, so I'm not mad at you because of that."

Satomi looked down. "I just didn't want to be selfish because I know that you love baseball and you have your responsibilities as captain, but… It just felt lonely sometimes," she said. "Sometimes I even got mad at Furuya and Sawamura for interrupting the little time that we had."

Miyuki felt a pang of guilt hit him. "I'm sorry," he said with a crestfallen expression. "The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt your feelings."

Satomi shook her head. "You don't have to apologize," she said with a small smile. "Like I said before, I know that you have your responsibilities and I would never make you choose between me and baseball."

"I know, but I can try harder and do a better job."

"I definitely agree with you when it comes to that," Satomi said in a semi-harsh tone. "You'd say that you would text me later, only to hardly ever do it, which never really sat well with me."

Miyuki looked away with a guilty expression. "I know, that was bad," he said, embarrassed. "I was just tired all the time so I would fall asleep before texting you."

"Or just plainly forget," Satomi deadpanned.

He cringed. "That too," he said, growing more ashamed by the minute. "It seems like you were really angry at that one."

"It was more disappointment than anger," she elaborated. "It hurt my feelings because I felt like I wasn't important to you."

"You're the most important person to me," Miyuki said.

"I know, but it's hard to have that in mind while I hardly see you and you don't communicate with me," Satomi explained.

"That's fair," he conceded. "Is that all?"

"Well, the last thing would be what we've talked before in the past," she said. "I know that we're both guilty of this, but I don't like it when you hide things from me because you don't want to burden me. It makes me feel like you don't trust me or you don't think I can handle it. But I'm very understanding of this since you explained it to me last summer and also because I've done the same thing."

"I love how I'm basically an unemotional, unavailable asshole, but the only thing that seems to really bother you is that I'm a bad texter," Miyuki teased her.

Satomi laughed despite herself. "Kazuya!" she scolded while stifling her laugh. "Don't say that. You're going to make me feel bad."

"Can you blame me? You got a little heated there."

She playfully glared at him. "Stop. I'm trying to be serious here. It's your turn now."

Miyuki shrugged. "I don't have anything to say," he said with a grin. "I think you're just absolutely perfect."

"Kazuya!" Satomi glared at him for real this time.

"I'm just joking," he said. "You're almost perfect."

"How so?"

"Well, despite the fact that your sweet and timid nature is one of the things that I like most about you, it also can be quite frustrating sometimes," Miyuki confessed with no hint of playfulness. "Even though I had no idea that you were upset at some things, I could notice the tension between us, and it made me feel very insecure about our relationship, because you didn't say anything and a million thoughts would race through my mind."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Satomi asked.

"I think I was too scared to say or ask you anything," he said. "I was afraid of the answer. I was afraid that you would say that I was a bad boyfriend."

"I would never say that," Satomi said. "Not because I was too shy to say that, but because that wasn't the truth. You were not a bad boyfriend. I felt like I was being a bad girlfriend."

"I never thought that you were a bad girlfriend, not even for a second," he said reassuringly. "My worst fear was for you to break up with me and get together with someone else. Someone better…."

Satomi watched him with compassionate eyes. "The thought of being with someone else never crossed my mind."

Miyuki chuckled. "Well that's nice to hear," he laughed again. "But regardless of that, I still need you to be honest and speak your mind to me, even if you think it's not a big deal, so there are no mixed signals between us."

Satomi nodded. "I promise to be as honest as possible with you and to always speak my mind," she said. "I've been working on my confidence so I know it's going to be easier for me."

"I know you have and I'm really proud of you."

"So that means that from now on I'll tell you what I actually want to eat whenever we go out."

Miyuki narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Satomi giggled. "It means that every time I've told you that I don't know where I want to go out to eat is a lie," she revealed. "I actually always know what I want, but I was too shy to tell you. I also wanted to be more considerate towards you since you hardly go out."

"Are you serious?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"I know, it's stupid," she said with a small blush.

"It's not actually," he said, still feeling surprised. "You know that I'm picky when it comes to restaurants so maybe that lie was okay."

Satomi shook her head. "Nope. No more lies, remember?"

"But what if you have horrible taste?" Miyuki tried to argue.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Satomi said while rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Kazuya, don't you have to promise something to me?" She asked raising her eyebrows in inquiry.

The playful grin that graced Miyuki's features disappeared as a sincere smile set in its place instead. "I do have some promises to make," he said. "I promise to always be honest with you. I won't hide things from you just because I don't want to burden you or I don't think is important enough to mention. I promise that once the season starts, I'll try to balance my schedule more so I get to spend time with you. And I promise that I'll be a better texter," he sincerely added with a small laugh at the end.

"So back together?" Satomi asked, sliding her arm across the table and placing her hand in the middle of it.

"Back together," Miyuki confirmed, placing his large hand on top of her small and delicate one. "But I'm not promising that I'll go wherever you want," he teasingly added.

Satomi groaned. "Why do you have to ruin her every nice moment between us?"

"That was not in your list of complaints," the catcher retorted.

"Why did I decide to get back together with you again?" she asked in mock exasperation.

"Because you love me," Miyuki said, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a small kiss on the back of it.

Satomi only smiled at him. "Yes, I guess I do."

Hours later they went into a small, cozy gallery that was well lit and filled with chatter. Throughout the gallery there were various types of drawings mounted on the bright white walls. It was fairly busy, with people coming in and out of the venue. Mostly students like Satomi from different schools who participated in the competition.

"Which one is yours?" Miyuki asked in an excited tone, looking around.

"Guess," Satomi said coyly.

Miyuki pouted. "Oh, c'mon, you're killing me with the suspense."

"And you're not being fun," she teased and laughed as she saw him pouting even more. "It won't be too hard to guess. Once you see it, you'll know."

"Oh, really?"

Satomi nodded. "Yup."

"And how do you know that?" Miyuki asked.

"Like I said; you'll know when you see it."

"Alright then," Miyuki said, accepting the challenge. He started walking around with Satomi in tow while carefully examining each drawing to figure out which one belonged to Satomi. Most of them were either sceneries such as oceans or meadows along with drawings of people. "Wait, all of these have the name of the artist. Is this what you meant?" he asked, feeling dumbfounded.

Satomi giggled. "That's part of what I meant, but there is another reason too," she explained. "So keep looking for mine."

Miyuki let out an exasperated sigh as he kept walking through the gallery until he reached a column in the middle of the gallery and widened his eyes when he realized what it was.

"Is that… Is that me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that would be you," she replied with a small smile.

"So is that yours?"

"Well, considering that I may be the only person who actually knows you here… Yes, it might be mine," Satomi said teasingly.

Miyuki looked at her in awe and then turned to the drawing. It was definitely him and he recognized the moment that inspired it. The drawing was of him happily smiling during their final game against Inashiro. Just when he realized how much fun he was having as a catcher and he wasn't willing to give up that position to anyone for anything in the world. It was a great moment for him because he felt genuine happiness.

Miyuki turned to her. "B-but why me?" the catcher asked in confusion.

"The competition was about to draw something that inspires you and you inspire me," Satomi said, glancing at him. "Your passion for baseball was the first thing that attracted me to you, because you always work so hard for your team and yourself, and you make me wanna do the same with my art. You always believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself."

A warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout his body as he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He then kissed the top of her head. "I love it, and you know I love you, right?"

"This is the second time you told me today, but who's counting?" Satomi replied as she wrapped her arm around his torso. "I love you too," she said while looking up at him.

Miyuki deeply stared into her golden eyes. "I'll never get tired of saying it." He pressed his lips against hers in a warm and passionate kiss. He didn't care that they were in a room full of people. They were just glad they were back together. Even though love was not supposed to be easy, they worked through their hardships and conquered them all, and now they are standing stronger than ever. Together. Just like it was meant to be.

THE END


End file.
